Os pecados de uma boa garota
by SrtaAgnolletto
Summary: Uma boa menina... e um malicioso rapaz! A debutante Haruno Sakura não podia acreditar que o astro do Rock e bad boy Uchiha Sasuke, tinha voltado a cidade para participar do concurso anual "Santos e Pecadores de Kohona". Sasuke sempre vai ser o pecado da boa menina, mas será que vai valer a pena ser a pecadora dessa vez? [A história é uma adaptação de um livro de Kimberly Lang.]
1. Chapter I

**H** aruno Sakura esperava, impaciente, tentando não esbarrar as asas em nada nem se mover muito rápido, para não perder seu halo, enquanto Namikaze Minato fazia seu discurso inaugural do outro lado da cortina.

– Muitas são as comparsas de carnaval, mas nenhuma como a Konoha's beneficent. Há cinco anos, nós resolvemos arrecadar fundos para as vítimas da guerra civil, mas queríamos fazer isso bem ao estilo de nossa cidade. Com o festival Santos e pecadores, que cresce a cada ano, conseguimos angariar milhares de dólares para vários projetos de caridade, e eu agradeço a todos pelo apoio.

Após uma rápida onde de aplausos educados, Minato continuou falando sobre o que tinham conseguido fazer, mas Sakura não prestava muita atenção. Ela conhecia muito bem a história da Konoha's beneficente, pois estava envolvida com eles desde o início. Namikaze Kushina era uma de mais longa data, e Minato era uma espécie de segundo pai. A sua mãe costumava fazer parte da diretoria. Portanto, conhecia aquela história. Mas precisava, no entanto, dar um jeito naquelas asas.

 _Como vou sentar com isso preso às minhas costas?_ Aquelas asas cheias de penas e pedras eram maravilhosas, mas muito pesadas.

Sakura franzia a testa ao tentar ajustar as tiras de suas sandálias, que eram altíssimas. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela parecia uma _showgirl_ de Las Vegas, não uma santa.

Aquele era o baile dos Santos e Pecadores, que costumava beirar a cafonice certas vezes. No entanto, a pompa e o brilho da comparsa eram os responsáveis por atrair tanta gente aos eventos de caridade, que ganharam enorme popularidade em muito pouco tempo.

E havia mais de 300 pessoas reunidas ali, todas esperando, ansiosas, pelo anúncio do baile daquele ano. Seguindo as tradições das comparsas de carnaval, tais informações eram mantidas em segredo. Pelo que Sakura sabia, a cada ano só três pessoas conheciam o segredo. Minato, o chefe do projeto de caridade da Konoha's beneficent , Tenten a chefe de relações públicas, e a Sra. Sabaku no que confeccionava as fantasias para o baile.

Nem Sakura sabia o que aconteceria até a quarta-feira de cinzas. Mas tinha alguns palpites...

Ao contrário das comparsas tradicionais, que coroavam um rei e uma rainha, na Konoha's beneficent não havia tais postos. O santo e o Pecador eram escolhidos entre as celebridades locais e sua reputação tinha que combinar com o posto. Além do mais, as duas pessoas podiam ser do mesmo sexo.

Sakura postava que a dona de um Nightclub, Uzumazi Karin, que estava muito presente na mídia naqueles tempos, seria uma ótima candidata, mas Sakura não ficava atrás. Ainda que Karin pudesse ser popular nas votações, conseguindo muito dinheiro para a caridade, não era um ato egoísta afirmar que ela própria (Sakura) poderia ser ainda mais popular e arrecadar ainda mais dinheiro se comparada a Karin.

Ela não queria pensar nisso. Os pensamentos são os precursores de palavras e ações, e ela aprendera a manter a cabeça no lugar, pois dessa maneira evitava dizer ou fazer algo de que poderia se arrepender mais tarde. _A questão aqui é arrecadar o máximo possível de dinheiro. Não importa quem será a vencedora._

Mas claro que isso também importava. A Pecadora (ou pecador) conseguira ganhar a coroa por dois anos consecutivos, mas aquele ano as honras seriam da Santa, pois Sakura se recusava a perder. Ela só perdera uma coroa na vida e ainda se lembrava do terrível gosto de ser derrotada no concurso de Miss Japão, vencido pela representante de Tokyo. Ela adorava a personalidade de Nanami, sem dúvida, e sabia que poderia ser uma ótima Miss Japão, mas mesmo assim perder era terrível.

Ela gostava de uma competição. Sua personalidade era muito forte. Claro que ninguém gostava de perder. Porém, no caso do Santos e Pecadores, sua natureza competitiva seria benéfica, pois a causa apoiada era justa e muito necessária.

Minato estava apresentando sua corte de Querubins: dez alunos de escolas secundárias locais escolhidos pela comissão de caridade para ajuda-la na arrecadação de fundos.

E chegara a sua vez. Ela respirou fundo, arrumou o vestido pela milésima vez e esperou.

– ... é um prazer apresentar aos senhores a Santa Haruno Sakura!

A cortina se abriu e vários flashes espocaram, vindos dos muitos fotógrafos reunidos bem na frente do palco. Por outro lado, uma grande onda de aplausos se levantou entre o público. Sakura ouviu o famoso assobio de sua irmã e olhou para a mesa onde a sua família estava.

Ao se levantar da mesa, uns 20 minutos antes, ela lhe dissera que precisava atender uma importante ligação, mas Ino piscara o olho para ela.

Sakura acenou para sua família e observou que as pessoas ao redor davam os parabéns a seus pais.

Ser escolhida como Santa era uma grande honra, e Sakura ficou tocada com os aplausos, pois demonstravam que muita gente a apoiava, que muita gente concordava que ela merecia o posto. Sakura ganhara muitos concursos na vida, levara para casa muitas coroas, mas aquele concurso era diferente. Não se tratava de ser linda ou popular. Aliás, o lado negativo de sua carreira era ser vista unicamente como uma mulher linda, mas vazia, sem substância. Ela passara anos lutando contra o estereótipo, tentando provas que havia algo mais em seu interior. Aquele sempre fora seu maior objetivo, e o halo em sua cabeça era a prova de que conseguira. Sua fantasia poderia ser cafona, mas o halo significava mais do que qualquer coroa.

E ganhar da Pecadora (ou do Pecador, seja lá quem fosse), seria a cereja no bolo naquele momento. Tudo o que ela queria era o troféu.

Sakura tirou o halo da cabeça, depositando-o com cuidado sobre o travesseiro de cetim azul que guardaria o halo da Santa e os chifres da Pecadora até que a competição tivesse chegado ao fim, quando a vencedora seria anunciada aos quatro ventos. Em seguida, sentou-se junto à sua corte e aplaudiu, educadamente, no momento em que a corte da Pecadora foi anunciada.

Minato respirou fundo e parecia muito agitado.

– Nossa pecadora deste ano, ou melhor, nosso Pecador, é uma escolha óbvia. E estamos muito orgulhosos ao saber que ele reservou um tempo em sua agenda para reinar neste evento tão importante para nós.

Quando ouviu que seria um Pecador, no masculino, Sakura achou que já tivesse perdido a aposta. _Droga!_ Tinhas certeza de que seria Karin...

 _Mas não importa_ , ela pensou, pois estava preparada para enfrentar qualquer um, até mesmo um homem...

–... Uchiha Sasuke!

E o sorriso de Sakura ficou congelado. No mesmo instante, o público explodiu em ovação generalizada. _Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira..._

 **A** o entrar no palco, Sasuke viu de relance a expressão no rosto de Sakura e quase sorriu ao notar a mistura perfeita entre terror e fúria junto a um par de asas angelicais. Claro que ele entendia. Aliás, entendia perfeitamente, pois sentira o mesmo ao ouvir o nome de Sakura sendo anunciado como o da Santa, mas Sasuke contava com a vantagem de estar atrás das cortinas quando isso aconteceu.

Ele aceitara o convite para o bem dos gerentes do Konoha's beneficent, pois aquelas pessoas sabiam que Sasuke atrairia a atenção de toda a imprensa local. E sabiam também que tal atenção poderia ofuscar todos os outros eventos carnavalescos. O mais provável é que quebrassem todos os recordes de arrecadação de fundos.

Sakura parecia a ponto de partir para cima dele, mas a verdade é que sempre o encarava daquela maneira. Algumas coisas não mudam nunca, não importa quanto tempo a pessoa passe longe de sua terra natal.

Mas o show tinha de continuar e todo mundo esperava que os dois tomassem seus devidos lugares para que o jantar fosse servido.

Sasuke tirou os chifres de Pecador da cabeça e deixou-o ao lado do halo de Santa de Sakura. Isso feito, aproximou-se de Sakura, fez um aceno educado com a cabeça e esperou que ela retornasse o gesto. Lentamente, os dois seguiram para a mesa mais destacada do salão. Quando chegaram às suas respectivas cadeiras, a competição de festival de Santos e Pecadores foi oficialmente iniciada. Os garçons surgiram com as bandejas, e o público voltou a atenção às elaboradas saladas que estavam sendo servidas.

Sasuke inclinou o corpo na direção de Sakura e disse:

– Você vai arruinar três anos de tratamento dentário se continuar rangendo os dentes dessa maneira, Sakura.

Ela franziu a testa, mas finalmente parou de ranger os dentes.

Pegando sua taça de vinho, Sakura percebeu que estava vazia e resolveu pegar a taça de agua. Ele a observou com cuidado e deu de ombros antes que ela tomasse o primeiro gole. Conhecendo Sakura, sabia como ela estaria se sentindo.

– Eu diria: Seja bem-vindo de volta, mas...

– Mas não vai dizer – retrucou ele sorrindo -, pois não seria sincero.

– Na verdade... – disse ela -, com a recepção que você teve, seria um pouco redundante.

– Você está com ciúme por eu ter recebido mais aplausos? – Perguntou ele.

– Não! – retrucou ela, mudando de posição na cadeira. – Eu não nutro o vício da atenção.

– Não diga mentiras...

Sakura respirou fundo e seu sorriso ficou mais tímido.

– Pois saiba que algumas pessoas conseguem superar a adolescência.

Ele fingiu pensar por alguns segundos no que ela dissera, depois fez que não com a cabeça triste.

– Mas você continua sendo a mesma santa de sempre...

– E você continua sendo um...

Sakura parou de repente, tanto que Sasuke imaginou que ela tivesse mordido a língua.

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco.

– Você deve estar muito orgulhoso por finalmente ver suas conquistas reconhecidas, certo?

– Sinto muito em frustrar suas expectativas, Santa Haruno, mas esses títulos não são referências de caráter.

– Sério? – perguntou ela, com uma expressão de inocência confusa estampada no rosto. – Você parece perfeito para o título que recebeu.

Essa foi a primeira alfinetada. Ele, com certeza, sabia que Sakura não deixaria a ocasião passar em branco. Mesmo tendo se vingado, os rumores e as fofocas tinham feito o seu trabalho. Todos acreditavam haver um grão de verdade naquela história toda... e tal grão nunca deixaria que a história morresse.

Sakura deve ter atingido um ponto fraco, mas ele nunca admitiria isso.

– Santa e julgadora! Você diversificou seu repertório.

– E acho que você também deveria diversificar o seu. Um pouco de decoro de sua parte seria bem-vindo, ainda mais depois de receber tamanha honra.

– De acordo com você, o que eu recebi não foi exatamente uma honra, certo?

– Você continua muito seguro de si, pelo que vejo – Disse ela. – Mas sua pose é ridícula, sabia? E você está ridículo nessa calça de couro, Sasuke. O que é isso? Estamos de volta a 1988?

Ele vestia uma calça parecida quando os dois foram apresentados.

– Eu concordo. A calça é horrorosa. Muito anos 1980... Mas acho que funciona para o personagem.

Sakura sorriu. Dessa vez, seu sorriso foi real. Mas fora dirigido ao garçom que lhe servia vinho. Quando o homem foi embora, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

– Eu não sei no que Minato estava pensando – resmungou ela, mexendo em sua salada. – O Santo e o Pecador devem ser representados por celebridades **locais**.

– Eu sou um homem comum, Sakura. Eu sou tão **local** quanto você.

– Você **era** local – corrigiu-o ela. – Agora é internacional. Você passa mais tempo fora do que aqui nesta cidade.

Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, tentando ficar confortável, mas as enormes asas negras presas às suas costas dificultavam o trabalho. Ele não entendia muito bem aquela história de Santos e Pecadores, mas a sra. Sabaku no caprichara na fantasia de Lúcifer. Na verdade, ele parecia um grande corvo.

– Quer dizer que você não gosta das exigências do meu trabalho? – Perguntou ele.

Sakura tentou jogar os cabelos para trás dos ombros, mas as asas impediram o movimento, criando ondas de inspiração artísticas em suas asas.

– Eu sou contra a criação de uma competição injusta.

Exceto pelos cabelos rosados, Sakura poderia passar perfeitamente por um anjo... seus olhos eram verdes; sua pele, macia; suas feições, elegantes. O fogo em seus olhos, no entanto, passava longe de ser um traço angelical... A irritação deixou seus movimentos muito duros, um pouco desconcertados.

– Quer dizer que a competição é injusta? – Perguntou ele.

Com um movimento decidido, ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar de uns fios de cabelo caídos sobre o rosto. Nesse momento, um pedaço da asa caiu no chão. Sakura olhou para baixo e os olhos de Sasuke seguiram os seus, depois pousaram em seu rosto. A boca de Sakura era linda; seus lábios, fartos, delicados. Porém, quando ela os abriu, quebrou o encanto.

– Suas fãs e seus amigos famosos vão encher os cofrinhos e você será o vencedor – disse ela.

– Mas a questão aqui é encher os cofrinhos, certo? – perguntou ele. – A questão é conseguir levantar um bom dinheiro.

– Claro que isso é o mais importante – disse ela novamente trincando os dentes. – Porém, sua vantagem é grande demais. Ninguém poderia competir com você.

Ele sorriu e disse:

– Fico feliz ao ver que, por fim, você admite isso.

– Eu só estou querendo dizer que... que eu sou daqui, que sou desta cidade e que você é uma maldita estrela do Rock. Você tem um grupo de fãs muito maior e isso é uma desvantagem, é injusto.

– Mas você é a Santa da história, Sakura. Não a mártir.

Sakura apertava sua taça de vinho com tanta força que Sasuke ficou com medo de que a quebrasse.

– Por que você não se concentra em comer seu jantar? – sugeriu ela.

Ele abriu um novo sorriso.

– Por que você não se dá por vencida agora mesmo?

– Não vou jogar a toalha.

– Quer dizer que a competição segue de pé? – perguntou ele.

– Pode ter certeza de que sim – respondeu ela, agarrando o garfo com toda a força e cortando a alface de uma maneira exagerada.

Sakura nunca desistiria de um desafio, não importava qual fosse. Ela sempre vivia tudo ao máximo, gostava de chegar ao limite. E isso era uma das poucas coisas que os dois tinham em comum. Tudo o mais sobre aquela mulher o deixava louco, fora de si. Sempre fora assim.

Sasuke não deveria permitir que Sakura o atingisse daquela maneira. Ele era um adulto, pelo amor de Deus! Sakura talvez não gostasse dele, mas muitas mulheres gostavam. Por isso, tal atitude não deveria chateá-lo. Havia algo naquela menina, no entanto, que parecia impregnar-se em sua pele, no interior de seu corpo...

Será que ele teria concordado em participar se soubesse que Sakura também participaria? Será que ele teria enviado um cheque à caridade e deixado aquela história de lado?

Não. Ele pensara muito sobre voltar para casa. Aquele evento era apenas uma forma de trazê-lo de volta. Era uma desculpa para compensar um pouco o dano causado... para fechar um pouco a ferida ainda aberta, para conseguir algumas manchetes que não tivessem nada a ver com testes de paternidade ou atividades sexuais. Assim, ele talvez conseguisse dar um passo atrás e respirar aliviado pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Até então, ele não percebera o quanto estava cansado. Conseguir tudo o que sempre quis na vida era ótimo na teoria, mas ele nunca imaginou que acabaria se sentindo um trapo. Claro que Sasuke conseguira a liberdade, mas tudo na vida tem um preço...

Estar em casa, verdadeiramente em casa, o fez sentir os pés no chão novamente. As ideias que passara um bom tempo nutrindo no fundo da mente ganhavam forma naquela cidade. Konoha era ótima para sua cabeça e sua alma, e ele aproveitaria as semanas seguintes para pensar em qual seria seu próximo passo... ou no que gostaria de ser dali para frente.

Ele ouviu o suspiro de irritação de Sakura e isso o trouxe de volta ao presente. Naquele momento, Sasuke tinha um concurso a vencer. Voltar para casa era ótimo e ainda melhor do que voltar para casa era ser tão bem recebido e ter a oportunidade de fazer algo em prol de sua comunidade.

E chatear Sakura seria um bônus perfeito.

 **S** akura não parava de comer, pois queria manter sua boca ocupada. Controlar os pensamentos seria impossível, mas pelo menos assim ela não diria algo de que poderia acabar se arrependendo.

Sem dúvida, Sasuke seria uma galinha de ovos de ouro para a fundação. O dinheiro que seria arrecadado e a publicidade grátis das manchetes de jornais seriam incalculáveis. O lado racional da mente de Sakura aplaudia a decisão de Minato, e ela invejava sua habilidade para convencer Sasuke a participar.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke? _Droga!_ Se queriam uma estrela da música, por que não escolheram alguém que morasse em Konoha? Mas não, eles queriam Sasuke, queriam a maior estrela que conseguissem, e ainda por cima ele era considerado o maior Pecador do momento.

De sua mesa, Sakura podia ver o salão inteiro. A lista de convidados, que englobava os mais ricos e famosos da sociedade local, era imensa, e ela conhecia todos os rostos ali presentes. E todos naquela sala sabiam perfeitamente que Sakura e Sasuke se odiavam.

 _Odiavam_ não é a palavra mais adequada. As pessoas costumavam dizer isso, mas ela _não_ odiava Sasuke. Sakura não gostava nada dele, mas _odiar_ implicava mais energia do que ela gostaria de empregar naquela história. Os dois simplesmente não deveriam permanecer no mesmo local por muito tempo. Sasuke era um homem que fazia o sangue dela ferver. Qualquer conversa entre os dois a deixava muito nervosa para pensar racionalmente.

Ela começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça...

Pelos olhares lançados em sua direção, todos naquele salão pareciam atentos à situação. Provavelmente, eles já estavam fazendo apostas sobre quando surgiria a primeira faísca entre os dois.

Há dez anos, em um baile como aquele, a Rainha esbofeteou o Rei 10 minutos após a coroação.

Sasuke merecia ser esbofeteado, mas Sakura não faria uma coisa dessas. Ela não voltaria a manchar sua reputação, o que poderia inclusive impedir que participasse de novos concursos. Após a última discursão entre os dois, ela passara meses tentando limpar sua imagem, em um processo que foi auxiliado por Sasuke e seu escândalo pessoal.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Ainda assim, aquela noite tinha certa aura de revanche, e ela e Sasuke deveriam manter a maior distância possível.

No inicio da carreira, a música de Sasuke demorou a chegar às rádios. Porém, em algum momento, o sucesso apareceu. Aliás, ele era um homem de _muito_ sucesso. Portanto, logo após a quarta-feira de cinzas, ele voltaria para Tokyo ou a outro lugar qualquer do mundo onde tivesse estabelecido residência, e a vida de Sakura voltaria ao normal. Seria um pequeno prêmio de consolação, mas ainda assim serviria.

No entanto, será que ela aguentaria tanto tempo a seu lado? Será que não perderia a cabeça? Eles eram adultos. Mais velhos, mais sábios, mais maduros. Talvez as coisas tivessem mudado...

Ela arriscou uma olhadela.

 _Provavelmente não._

Sasuke exalava arrogância por todos os poros. Parecia um homem muito seguro de si mesmo, sempre com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. Era como se estivesse sempre rindo dela. Mesmo sentado à sua frente, com aquela ridícula fantasia de Lúcifer, ele conseguia manter a pose.

A Sra. Sabaku no o vestira de couro preto... e não apenas a calça sobre a qual ela fizera um comentário sarcástico antes, mas também o jaleco e uma bota de motoqueiro. Faixas de couro atravessavam o peito dele, deixando visível uma forma física nada comum entre pianistas.

O contraste com a roupa branca de cetim de Sakura era enorme. No entanto, se sua roupa indicava santidade, a de Sasuke parecia mais próxima do sexo: o couro funcionava como uma segunda pele, deixando pouco espaço para imaginação. Se a Sra. Sabaku no preparara uma roupa diáfana para a Santa, fizera algo completamente distinto para Sasuke.

Ele era alto, cabelos negros e a sua imagem era perigosa...

Ela engoliu em seco. Seu amor pela arte permitia que Sakura apreciasse o belo, mas Sasuke ultrapassava a imagem do belo masculino. O que havia nele era virilidade, força, paixão. Era difícil não enxergar Sasuke dessa maneira.

Ele ergueu os olhos, percebeu que Sakura o observava e sorriu. Seu sorriso era matador, um sorriso que fez nascer leves rugas nos cantos de seus olhos negros e brilhantes.

E aquele sorriso deixaria qualquer mulher fora de si, pelo menos até o momento em que ele abriu a boca.

– Algum problema, Sakura? – Perguntou ele.

– Não. Eu só estou surpresa com essa barba. Você perdeu a gilete no meio da turnê?

Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto barbudo.

– Achei que combinaria com a fantasia, que me deixaria com uma imagem mais diabólica.

– Essa barba é tão ridícula quanto a calça de couro. – Disse ela, mentindo e voltando a jantar.

A imagem de Sasuke era diabólica, perigosa, sexy e pronta para roubar uma dúzia de almas femininas. E tais mulheres provavelmente não resistiriam. As mulheres costumavam adorar Sasuke.

A quem ela queria enganar? _Todo mundo_ ama Sasuke, todo mundo fala maravilhas de seus talentos, todo mundo festeja seu sucesso. Eis uma das razões por que todo mundo estranhe o fato de ela não fazer nada disso.

Sakura não tinha certeza absoluta de quando tudo isso começou. Porém, nos 25 anos que o conhecia, não era capaz de se lembrar de um único dia em que Sasuke não a irritara a ponto de ela ser praticamente capaz de cometer um homicídio justificável.

E Sakura não era o diabo. Ela gostava das pessoas. Sasuke era a única pessoa do mundo que a atingia daquela maneira, e ela já lidou com vários tipos de pessoas irritantes. Sakura era conhecida por suas habilidades interpessoais. No entanto, elas não foram suficientes para que ela soubesse lidar com uma estrela do Rock.

Como ela mesma dissera, Sasuke era um homem comum quando os dois se conheceram. As mães deles participavam de vários projetos de caridade e almoçavam juntas duas vezes por semana. Os pais jogavam golfe juntos e eram sócios em alguns negócios. Ela passara a vida inteira ouvindo maravilhas de Sasuke. Às vezes, toda a vizinhança parecia viver à sombra daquele menino. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, frequentavam a mesma escola, tinham os mesmo amigos e se davam mal desde a puberdade.

E não parecia importar a ninguém o fato de eles não se darem bem, e Sasuke parecia disposto a irritá-la sempre que possível.

As pessoas ficavam anestesiadas. Elas deixavam que a beleza do menino e seu talento vencessem suas falhas de personalidade.

Por outro lado, ela talvez fosse a única vítima do _oposto_ do charme de Sasuke. Ele não se preocupava muito com o que não estivesse ao alcance de seu mundo. Uma prova disso era que fora chamado para participar daquele baile de caridade... Aliás, aquele baile deveria ser um evento de caridade, mas passara a ser um baile para ele.

Perder o concurso seria terrível para ela, mas perder para Sasuke seria insuportável para seu orgulho.

E orgulho era tudo o que lhe restava naquele momento, Sakura tinha que agarrar-se àquele orgulho para conseguir sobreviver até quarta-feira de cinzas.

Comento seu parar a fim de evitar qualquer conversa, ela aproveitou o tempo para revisar seus planos e estratégias. Sakura precisava pensar alto, precisava pensar além de Konoha. Isso seria duro, pois grande parte do mundo parecia ter se esquecido da cidade depois da guerra civil deixou de ser noticia.

Ela poderia se envolver em coisas maiores, poderia se candidatar a concursos nacionais. Droga! Todos os seus amigos, e entre eles aquela Miss Tokyo , teriam de ser contatados. Ela precisava exercitar a criatividade, pois tudo o que Sasuke precisava fazer era sorrir, e o dinheiro e votos voariam para seu lado.

 _Que nojo!_ Ela passara semanas pensando naquele momento, guardando o segredo a sete chaves, sonhando com o Santos e Pecadores. Mas, naquele momento, toda alegria e animação tinham desaparecido. Seu coração estava ferido. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, ela provavelmente perderia a coroa. O breve êxito ao se chamada ao palco não se repetiria. Aliás, ela provavelmente fora chamada para fazer um bom contraste com a vitória gloriosa de Sasuke. Pensando nisso, ela o odiou mais do que nunca.

 _Não!_ Ela disse a si mesma. Não permitiria que Sasuke a atingisse dessa maneira. Ela _merecia_ aquele título.

Sim, poderia perder a competição, e Deus sabia que ela faria de tudo para não perder, mas manteria a dignidade e ficaria satisfeita com um trabalho bem-feito.

 _Dignidade._ Mas _como_ conseguiria manter a dignidade diante de tudo aquilo?

Uma ideia surgiu. Quanto mais pensava, melhor o pensamento lhe parecia.

Não poderia controlar o desempenho de Sasuke naquele concurso, mas poderia controlar o seu próprio. Ela fora escolhida como Santa. Deveria demonstrar calma e santidade. Por sua vez, Sasuke pareceria arrogante, um louco arrogante. Seria uma pequena vitória, mas ela a aceitaria mesmo assim.

Sakura deixou o garfo apoiado na borda do prato e disse.

– Sasuke?

– Sim, Sakura – Respondeu ele.

Ela ergueu a taça de vinho, fazendo um brinde e Sasuke ficou aturdido.

– Um brinde a um bom competidor e uma boa causa. Estou ansiosa para começar a aventura, pois os verdadeiros vencedores são as pessoas e as comunidades que vamos ajudar. E estou feliz que você tenha vindo aqui, que esteja participando deste evento.

Sasuke parecia em choque. Ele ficou com os olhos arregalados, mas se recuperou rapidamente e ergueu sua taça. Ao fazer o brinde, percebeu que a multidão se agitava. Percebeu vários flashes. E Sakura abriu seu melhor sorriso possível, o maior de todos os tempos.

O olhar de Sasuke fez tudo aquilo valer a pena. No final das contas, a história poderia ser divertida.

E certamente seria satisfatória.


	2. Chapter II

**Q** uando Sakura chegou em casa, já passava de meia-noite. Os clubes da Mitashi Street estavam cada dia mais lotados. Embora ainda fosse inverno, as noites eram frescas e um suéter era suficiente para aquecê-la. Todas as mesas nas calçadas estavam lotadas. Em alguns pontos, a multidão chegava à rua, e ela precisou diminuir a velocidade para evitar trombar com alguns pedestres nos últimos quarteirões, pouco antes de chegar à casa.

Ela crescera nas ruas calmas e bem arborizadas de Toshima. Portanto, habituar-se com o agito de Shinagawa fora complicado no início. Porém, ao se acostumar, Sakura percebeu que não seria capaz de morar em nenhum outro lugar. Voltar para casa sempre lhe trazia um sorriso ao rosto.

Hikaru, seu vizinho, estava na porta de casa, tomando uma cerveja e ouvindo a um jogo. Ele acenou e gritou:

— Parabéns, Santa Sakura!

Ino já deve ter espalhado a novidade.

— Obrigada, Hikaru.

Sakura deveria parar e conversar um pouco, mas estava exausta e sua cabeça latejava. Ela precisava descansar. Por isso, apenas sorriu. Sem contar que as tiras que prendiam suas asas tinham machucado a pele e a irritavam quase tanto quanto Sasuke.

O que mais queria era se livrar da purpurina e cair na cama. Ela precisava acordar cedo para fazer algumas ligações importantes. Tomar mais uma taça de vinho era tentador, mas dormir seria o melhor remédio para aliviar a dor de cabeça provocada por Sasuke.

Porém, surpreendentemente, Ino a esperava. As duas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar no baile Santos e Pecadores.

— Você chegou! — disse Ino. — Santa Haruno Sakura!

Sakura, sem outra opção, deixou as bolsas no chão e mergulhou no sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Ino e deixando escapar um suspiro.

— Eu não acredito que você não me disse nada, Sakura!

— Era segredo de estado. Fui avisada logo após o dia de Ação de Graças e só tive tempo de fechar alguns detalhes na minha agenda. Vou ter muito trabalho até a quarta-feira de cinzas.

— Nós ficamos muito orgulhosos. A mamãe e o papai estão exultantes.

— Eu percebi. Mas espero que repensem a aliança eterna que vocês mantêm com os Pecadores. Eu conto com o apoio de vocês.

Ino deixou tombar a cabeça.

— Mas os Pecadores são muito mais divertidos...

— Não me obrigue a fazer chantagem de irmã.

— Você tem certeza de que quer meu apoio? Seu halo poderia ficar danificado por conta da associação...

— Mude seu modo de pensar. Deixe de pecar, minha querida.

Ino fungou.

— Não brinque com a sorte. Uma santa é demais para a família Haruno. E eu daria uma péssima santa. Esse papel é seu.

— Eu sei — disse Sakura. As duas haviam tido conversas semelhantes antes, mas pela primeira vez Sakura sentia uma pitada de inveja da liberdade de sua irmã. Adotar um pouco da atitude de Ino poderia ser útil nas próximas semanas. Ela tirou os sapatos e se recostou no sofá. — Tudo bem, mas eu peço apenas uma santidade temporária. Algumas semanas não vão matar você.

— Ainda assim, seria doloroso... — comentou Ino, fungando novamente.

Ela gostava de bancar a menina má e tal papel, de certa maneira, funcionava em sua vida. — Você sabe que ninguém me enxerga como uma santa... seria um desafio... — Ino deu de ombros. — Mas nós, os Haruno, adoramos um desafio.

— Amém!

— Falando em desafios, em mudanças... — falou Ino, e Sakura percebeu o que viria em seguida. — Você se saiu muito bem ao não dar um soco no Sasuke no meio do baile.

Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu entendo a escolha de Sasuke para o papel de Pecador — disse ela por fim. — É uma boa jogada de relações públicas, o dinheiro virá em cascata, blá-blá-blá... Mas, sim, é uma _droga!_ Aliás, cadê a garrafa de vinho?

— Pode deixar que eu pego — disse Ino, desaparecendo na cozinha, para logo depois voltar com o vinho. — Sim, eu concordo que a jogada de marketing foi brilhante, mas você precisa tomar cuidado.

— Eu prometo que o homicídio será justificável. E não vou pedir que você me tire da cadeia.

Ino encarou a irmã.

— Eu preciso lembrá-la daquele baile de coroação?

— Não... Eu já me lembrei daquela história hoje.

— Ótimo. Lembre-se de que você não deve parecer malvada... você precisa manter uma imagem graciosa.

Sakura ergueu a taça, fazendo um brinde.

— Por sorte, eu mesma cheguei a essa conclusão hoje mesmo.

— Isso explica seu bom comportamento — disse Ino, erguendo a sua taça, aceitando o brinde da irmã. — Bom para você, Sakura. Você está crescendo como pessoa.

Sakura suspirou fundo, e sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar de suspeita.

— Haruno Sakura, o que você acabou de fazer?

O sorriso era duro de resistir, mas Sakura se manteria fiel à verdade.

— Nada. Eu não fiz nada.

— O que você fez, Sakura?

— Eu banquei a moça graciosa, gentil e adorável. Uma perfeita santa.

— Sasuke vai pensar que você colocou veneno na comida dele.

Sakura engoliu a risada e deu de ombros.

— Eu não posso controlar os pensamentos nem o comportamento do Sasuke. Se ele quiser parecer um jovem bobão, o problema é dele.

— Você sabe que eu considero vocês dois muito divertidos, mas... honestamente, Sakura...

Sakura ergueu uma das mãos.

— Ino, não vem com essa história. Por que temos de falar sobre essas coisas sempre que o nome de Sasuke é mencionado?

— Porque isso é ridículo. Eu gosto do Sasuke.

— Eu sei. Você fundou o fã clube dele.

Ino ficou corada antes de responder: — Alguém tinha de começar.

— Três anos antes de o primeiro disco ficar pronto? — perguntou Sakura.

Ino tentou controlar a vergonha.

— Ele é um cara legal. E você sabe disso.

— Você mal o conhece, Ino!

— Eu o conheço o suficiente. E sei que, ultimamente, ele está sofrendo com a má publicidade.

— Má publicidade? — perguntou Sakura nervosa. — Meu Deus, Ino, o escândalo recheou jornais por semanas.

— Os testes de DNA negaram a suposta paternidade.

— Isso só significa que ele não era o pai, que escapou de pagar pensão por aquela criança. Quanto ao resto...

— Você acredita no que dizem os tablóides? Eu não acredito em nada disso. Você vive repetindo que não devemos julgar ninguém pelas aparências.

— Eu não estou julgando ninguém. Só estou dizendo que você não o conhece de verdade, pelo menos não conhece o homem que ele se tornou. Você não sabe nada sobre a vida sexual dele, além das fofocas da época da escola. Como saber em quem ele se transformou de verdade?

Ino fez que não com a cabeça.

— Eu não acredito que Sasuke tenha mudado tanto.

— Ele vive uma vida que a gente não é capaz sequer de imaginar.

— Pelo menos você admite que ele é bonito — disse Ino sem reprimir um sorriso.

— Eu não sou cega. Mas sei que um rosto bonito pode esconder um coração malvado.

— Essa é outra ferida aberta dos tempos de suas competições de beleza, Sakura?

 _Era uma de várias feridas._

— Não... não estou dizendo que Sasuke seja um _serial killer_ nas horas vagas. Eu simplesmente não gosto dele.

— E por quê? — perguntou Ino, recostando-se no sofá e encarando a irmã. — Eu realmente gostaria de saber o motivo. E não faça rodeios.

Sakura tentava encontrar as palavras certas. O que ela menos queria era entrar em uma conversa profunda aquela noite. Charme e personalidade são uma espécie de superpoderes, e Ino e Sasuke tinham esses superpoderes em abundância... e os usavam para o bem e para o mal. Ino nunca usara seus superpoderes contra a irmã, pelo menos não da maneira como Sasuke fazia.

Sakura suspirou, pois era complicado dizer tudo aquilo com palavras.

— Você está tentando me dizer que nunca conheceu alguém de quem não gostasse? Alguém errado, mas que cruzou seu caminho?

— Claro que sim, mas eu não sou você. Você gosta de todo mundo. E todo mundo gosta de você. Você é a pessoa mais santa que eu conheço. Portanto, esse ódio irracional não faz muito sentido... nem faz muito seu estilo, Sakura.

— Os olhos azuis de Ino encaravam os verdes de sua irmã. Seu tom de voz demonstrava uma pitada de preocupação. — Você está me escondendo alguma coisa? O Sasuke...?

 _Eu não preciso de outro rumor vagando solto por aí..._

— Não. Não há nada mais, não estou escondendo nada.

— Mas e aqueles rumores da época em que você foi Princesa do festival de primavera?

— Quase me custaram a coroa do concurso. Mas nenhum deles era sequer remotamente verdadeiro.

Ela percebeu que Ino não estava convencida. O engraçado é que, até aquele momento, a menção a tais rumores nunca a incomodava.

— Você jura?

— Juro por Deus — respondeu Ino.

— Ótimo, por que eu mataria o Sasuke... se fosse verdade.

Aquela demonstração de lealdade foi como um afago para Sakura. Pelo menos Ino gostava mais dela do que de Sasuke.

— Obrigada, minha querida, mas não será necessário. Se Sasuke precisasse ser assassinado, eu já teria dado conta do recado.

Isso deixou o humor de Ino mais leve.

— Sendo assim, me diz uma coisa: a situação é mesmo tão ruim? Ele puxou seu cabelo no jardim de infância? Roubou seu dinheiro? Ele fez algo de errado?

— Sim — disse Sakura dando de ombros. E Ino franziu a testa. — Ele escreveu aquela canção sobre mim, no caminho para o acampamento, na viagem da escola...

— Ah, claro. Isso explica tudo! — falou Ino. — Uchiha Sasuke escreveu uma canção para você. Deve ser por isso que você o odeia tanto.

— O nome da música era "Sakura dando chilique".

Ino ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu a amo, _cherie,_ mas você realmente costuma dar alguns chiliques...

— Mas a questão não é essa. Que menina de 14 anos quer ser ridicularizada por um menino?

— Ah, eu entendo. Havia uma atração juvenil...

— Não vem que não tem, Ino — disse Sakura.

A irmã sorriu.

— Em primeiro lugar, sei que você repetiu em psicologia. Portanto, não tente me analisar. Em segundo lugar, nossa vida não é uma telenovela. Em terceiro, eu estou muito, muito cansada das pessoas dizendo que preciso gostar do Sasuke. Isso é muito chato e só me faz gostar ainda menos dele.

— Mas isso não é culpa dele...

Poderia ser o vinho, a hora ou simplesmente o extremo cansaço, mas Sakura suspirou e disse: — Naomi Tsuyoshi...

Ino ficou confusa, completamente perdida. Ela fora tomada de surpresa ao ouvir aquele nome.

— O que Naomi tem a ver com essa história?

— Ele me usou para chegar até ela.

— O quê?

Sakura passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. Era por isso que não queria tocar no assunto.

— Você sabe o quanto a Naomi era um doce de pessoa, certo? — Vendo Ino fazer que sim com a cabeça, ela continuou: — Foi por isso que os pais dela a mandaram à um vilarejo afastado. Aqui é uma cidade grande, sem lei, segundo eles, e eles imaginaram que a filha estaria mais segura por lá.

— E?

— No primeiro ano, Naruto, um amigo de Sasuke, convidou Naomi para sair, mas ela disse que não. Naomi os considerava uns loucos, se achava superior. E Sasuke tomou isso como um desafio, uma chance de superar Naruto.

— Tudo bem... Mas eu continuo sem entender...

Sakura tomou um bom gole de vinho.

— Bem... Eu e Naomi éramos colegas de laboratório e os pais dela me adoravam. Você sabe disso.

— Claro. Eu sei.

— Pois então. O Sasuke começou a ser legal comigo, pois queria se aproximar de Naomi.

Ino fez que sim.

— Se Naomi o visse com outros olhos, ela poderia mudar de ideia, certo? — perguntou Ino.

— Exatamente — confirmou Sakura.

— Quer dizer que foi por isso que o Sasuke começou a aparecer com mais frequência em nossa casa?

— Ele estava me usando para chegar até ela. E o pior é que não gostava dela. Sasuke só queria provar que poderia sair com a Naomi, e o amigo não.

— Ele se comportou como um idiota, mas realmente... — Sakura encarou a irmã, e Ino fez uma pausa. — Ah... Você acreditou mesmo que ele estava interessado em você. Droga! Foi por isso que você deu um tapa no Sasuke no dia de sua coroação.

A dor e a humilhação que Sakura sentira aos 17 anos poderiam ter arrefecido com o tempo. Porém, aos 28 anos, ela ainda não se esquecera do golpe que seu ego sofreu.

Ela fez que sim e Ino rolou os olhos.

— Isso aconteceu há tanto tempo. Foi uma bobagem de adolescente. Eu sei que não é legal escutar esse tipo de coisa, mas você precisa superar essa história...

— Ele mentiu para mim. Me usou. Me transformou em cúmplice daquela história, pois queria competir com um amigo. E não estou nem aí se foi coisa de adolescente. Não consigo esquecer.

— E você não pode simplesmente deixar isso de lado? — perguntou Ino. — Nossa, Sakura, eu pensei que você fosse mais _madura._

— Estou ouvindo isso da mulher que continua morrendo de raiva de Tanaka Sai, que a traiu com outra?

— Ele me abandonou no meio do baile de formatura para fazer sexo com outra!

— Por que você não me telefona no dia em que superar essa história, no dia em que superar essa bobagem adolescente?

Ino trincou os dentes. Sakura tocara em seu ponto fraco.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse esquecer, a verdade é que, ao longo de todos esses anos, Sasuke não fez nada para me convencer de que deixou de ser arrogante, egocêntrico, machista. Aliás, a fama dele só aumentou essa sensação em mim. E eu não estou muito preocupada se pareço ou não madura.

Dessa vez, foi Ino quem passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Eu acho que nós duas precisamos de mais um pouco de vinho para que tudo isso faça sentido.

Sakura deu um tapinha no joelho da irmã e disse:

— Encare tudo isso sob uma nova perspectiva. A animosidade vai aumentar o interesse pela competição. Se eu e Sasuke, de repente, fizermos as pazes e nos tornarmos grandes amigos, as pessoas ficarão desapontadas. E eu não gostaria de negar à Konoha's beneficent a possibilidade de explorar essa situação. Eles precisam do dinheiro. A causa é justa.

Ino suspirou.

— Eu odeio ser obrigada a aceitar que suas palavras são perfeitamente razoáveis, mesmo após essa conversa louca... Como você consegue fazer isso?

— É um dom que tenho — disse Sakura, baixando os olhos e percebendo que estava sujando o sofá com purpurina. — Então, você vai me ajudar? Preciso de toda a ajuda possível.

Ino fez que sim. — Droga... isso é uma loucura, mas... vou ser a mulher mais santa possível enquanto durar seu reinado. Estarei esperando suas ordens, minha rainha!

— Ótimo — disse Sakura, pegando suas bolsas e procurando uma camiseta. — Bem-vinda ao time dos Querubins!

Ino abriu a camiseta de cor azul e ficou olhando para as asas desenhadas nas costas.

— Eu realmente preciso vestir isto?

— Sim. Sempre que possível. E sua primeira missão será na terça-feira. Nós vamos limpar um jardim.

Tal ideia deixou Ino horrorizada.

— Eu não sabia que você estava atrás de ajuda para trabalhos braçais.

— Isso é ótimo para a alma, minha querida. Embora não seja muito bom para sua manicure.

— Eu acho que vou trabalhar na terça-feira — disse Ino.

— Pois eu acho que o papai estaria disposto a te dar uma folga.

— Tudo bem — disse Ino, olhando mais uma vez para a camisa, e seu olhar era de desgosto. — Essa não é uma das minhas cores favoritas. Qual é a cor da camiseta da equipe de Sasuke?

— Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas! Eu já estou em grande desvantagem Nada poderia ser pior do que ver minha irmã apoiando o inimigo.

— Tudo bem, Sakura. Mas isso é ridículo e eu não quero ficar ouvindo suas reclamações sobre Sasuke até a quarta-feira de cinzas. Eu não quero arruinar meu carnaval.

Sakura gostaria que alguém tivesse pensando nisso antes de convidá-la para ser Santa ao lado de Sasuke, antes de ser obrigada a conviver com ele durante um mês. O resto da cidade devia estar querendo _laissez le bons temps rouler_ , mas o _temps_ de Sakura não era muito _bon_ naquele momento.

 **S** asuke passou grande parte da manhã de domingo, e também parte da tarde, dependurado ao telefone com sua empresária. Mas a tarefa não era tão desgastante, pois ele podia, ao mesmo tempo, tomar um café e comer biscoitos em uma varanda de frente para a Royal Street.

O apartamento do terceiro andar estava vazio enquanto Neji morava na Itália, e Sasuke gostava daquela solidão, ao mesmo tempo em que estava no centro do agitado Bairro Francês de Konoha. Os músicos de rua, logo abaixo, demonstravam mais entusiasmo que talento, mas ouvir aquilo lhe dava a sensação de estar em casa, e era bem melhor do que ouvir o eterno monta e desmonta de uma turnê musical. Ele também adorava o som dos grupos de turistas sendo guiados rua abaixo.

Ficar sentado ali, sob o sol de inverno, sem nada para fazer, era uma maravilha. Enfim, ele percebeu que estava menos agitado.

A recomendação do médico para que se acalmasse e desacelerasse o ritmo parecia uma bobagem Ele não se sentara ao piano, claro, mas suas mãos não paravam quietas.

No entanto, após horas ao telefone com a empresária, Sasuke por fim sentia que começava a relaxar um pouco, e sem precisar tomar nenhum medicamento para auxiliar o processo.

Sim, ele adoraria poder ficar sentado ali o resto do dia, sem fazer nada minimamente estressante.

Sua mãe estava um pouco irritada pelo fato de ele preferir ficar na casa de um amigo, não na casa em que passou a infância, mas aquela era uma visita diferente à sua cidade natal, e ele não queria ver fotógrafos nem fãs reunidos na porta da casa de seus pais, estragando o jardim de sua mãe. Seria melhor assim...

Ele não era a única celebridade natural de Konoha, mas sair da turnê direto para o festival de Santos e Pecadores, pouco após as acusações de Sasame, era diferente. O melhor seria deixar a poeira baixar um pouco.

As pessoas, em pouco tempo, se acostumariam com sua presença. Ele logo deixaria de ser uma novidade.

Seria ótimo, pois Sasuke adorava aquela cidade.

E por isso aceitara a oportunidade de encarnar o Pecador aquele ano. Mesmo se tratando de uma bobagem, era uma honra, e ele se sentia o filho pródigo voltando para a cidade naquelas circunstâncias. Seria ótimo que sua fama garantisse um bom dinheiro às obras de caridade, mesmo que isso deixasse Sakura ainda mais louca.

Falando em Sakura...

A varanda do apartamento de Neji guardava uma surpresa: ele podia ver, claramente, a porta da galeria de arte de Sakura, que ficava na mesma rua. De acordo com sua mãe, que o mantinha atualizado dos assuntos locais (especialmente aqueles que envolviam seus amigos de infância), a galeria de Sakura estava se saindo muito bem, capaz de expor arte moderna e conseguir um bom público, bem variado.

 _Bom para ela..._

Ele não sabia que Sakura era amante das artes. Tudo o que sabia era que conseguira algum sucesso nas passarelas, nos concursos de beleza. Ela fora Miss Konoha... e era bom saber que tinha outros atrativos, além da beleza. Aliás, Sakura sempre foi inteligente; o legal era saber que estava usando sua inteligência para algo proveitoso.

Graças à mãe, ele também sabia que Sakura não fora uma escolha surpreendente como Santa. Se a cidade a pudesse canonizar, sem dúvida o faria. Sakura estava envolvida em _tudo:_ qualquer iniciativa que precisasse de sua ajuda poderia contar com ela. Sakura era a perfeita voluntária. A única surpresa era o fato de não ter sido eleita Santa até então. É provável que Minato a estivesse reservando para um momento de maior impacto.

Os jornais daquela manhã estavam muito animados anunciando o "relacionamento antagônico" deles dois, contando histórias passadas de seus desentendimentos. E o pior é que a cidade, sem dúvida, não se esquecera das desavenças entre dois representantes das famílias mais influentes do local. Aquela história era uma espécie de reinvenção do drama de Romeu e Julieta.

Ele passou anos imaginando que as pessoas se esqueceriam de tudo aquilo. No entanto, por mais rico que ficasse, por mais discos que vendesse, ninguém jamais se esqueceria de seu passado. Sobretudo quando tal passado continuava rendendo histórias curiosas e boas risadas.

Mas chegara a hora de colocar em prática velhos planos. Ele não parava de pensar na velha torrefação de café da Julie's Coffe e em investidores, como seu amigo Neji, com as carteiras abertas...

Se tudo desse certo, aquela não seria apenas sua cidade natal. Ele formaria parte de Konoha de uma maneira que nunca antes planejara.

Aquilo seria um novo território a ser explorado, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Tudo o que Sasuke precisava era se certificar de que ninguém lhe daria uma rasteira daquela vez.

Sua mãe deve ter imaginado que a música não passava de um ato de rebeldia de sua parte, uma revolta contra as expectativas de que frequentasse uma faculdade, de que assumisse os negócios do pai, de que se casasse com uma menina da cidade, de preferência com uma das Haruno, e que fosse morar em uma mansão nas redondezas.

No entanto, lendo as notícias sobre o filho, ela não poderia reclamar, embora continuasse perguntando sobre o eixo esposa-mansão-netos...

E isso, estranhamente, o levava de volta a Sakura.

Se realmente quisesse voltar a morar em Konoha, precisaria chegar a algum tipo de acordo com Sakura, algum tipo de entendimento. Seus círculos de amizade eram os mesmos, graças a seus pais e seu passado conjunto. Por conta disso, seria impossível que um ignorasse o outro.

A fama tinha seus privilégios e Sakura sabia muito bem disso. As pessoas a respeitavam e respeitavam também suas opiniões. Seria duro para Sasuke tentar convencer as pessoas sobre algo a que Sakura se opusesse. Aliás, viver naquela cidade, sem a amizade de Sakura, seria uma espécie de suicídio para qualquer pessoa. Todo mundo _adorava_ Sakura, todo mundo buscava sua aprovação. Enquanto ela o odiasse, as pessoas ficariam com uma pulga atrás da orelha. E ele não poderia dar um único passo em falso...

Meu Deus, isso era terrível!

Ainda que Sakura tenha se mostrado a mais agradável e educada companheira de mesa em toda a sua vida na noite de sexta-feira, ele suspeitava que tal generosidade desapareceria assim que ela descobrisse seus planos de ficar em Konoha.

Por um momento, ele pensou que deveria lhe contar toda a verdade.

 _Não!,_ ele disse a si mesmo, e guardou o pensamento no fundo da mente. Sasuke não precisava da aprovação de Sakura (embora fosse uma ótima ajuda), mas sem dúvida precisaria contar com sua tolerância. Enganá-la não ajudaria sua causa em nada.

E Sasuke ainda não notara que olhava fixamente para a porta da galeria de Sakura até o momento em que a porta se abriu e ela apareceu na calçada. Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas percebeu que ela não o veria, pois não tinha nenhuma razão para erguer o olhar.

Sakura parou e mexeu na bolsa, de onde tirou um celular.

Dois homens parados ao lado de um carro olhavam descaradamente para ela. O que era normal. Qualquer homem olharia. A calça negra e apertada marcava seus quadris. E os cabelos presos deixavam à mostra sua nuca, evidenciando suas lindas feições. Um dos homens parecia tentar encorajar o amigo a ir falar com ela.

 _Ela está fora do seu alcance, meu amigo,_ pensou Sasuke.

Ela desligou o celular e colocou os óculos escuros no rosto. Depois começou a caminhar, decidida, em direção até onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Sasuke (e quase todos os homens da rua) a observou até ela sair de cena.

 **N** a manhã seguinte, ele e Sakura começariam o dia dando uma entrevista a emissoras de televisão locais. Seria o pontapé inicial da arrecadação de fundos. Depois disso, tomariam café da manhã com grandes doadores e tirariam fotos. Grande parte do dia seria passado ao lado de Sakura.

Embora ela tenha se mostrado afável e educada na noite de sexta-feira, Sakura não acreditava que tal comportamento tenha sido natural. Ele a conhecia muito bem para cair nessa... Sakura certamente queria provar alguma coisa ao evitar enfrentá-lo.

Ele não tentaria descobrir qual era o objetivo principal de Sakura (além de não parecer uma bruxa aos olhos da imprensa), mas Sasuke não a ajudaria, não seria o primeiro a atacar. Agindo dessa maneira, ela conseguiria um importante selo de aprovação perante a sociedade.

Ele poderia ser o pecador e talvez tenha merecido o título, mas Sakura não era a única por ali que sabia como deveria se comportar.

E seria interessante ver quem deixaria a máscara cair primeiro.


	3. Chapter III

A repórter, com seu sorriso amarelo, imaginava que ela estava sendo esperta, mas Sakura sabia o que estava por vir. Tentar conseguir arrancar declarações bombásticas com perguntas de duplo sentido seria uma atitude incrivelmente rude, mas fazia parte do jogo, e Sakura sabia disso.

Se essa repórter _bobinha pensa que pode me enganar, ela terá uma grande surpresa._

Sakura estava acostumada a ouvir todo o tipo de estereótipo sobre modelos e misses, mas nunca rebatera, sempre agüentava firme. Porém, passados alguns anos, ela se esquecera de como fazia isso. Certos comentários e perguntas sobre Sasuke não deveriam tirá-la do sério, não deveriam fazê-la dizer palavras estúpidas, coisas que poderiam ser perigosamente tiradas de contexto.

O sorriso da mulher ficou mais aberto.

 _Solta,_ pensou Sakura, também sorrindo. _Pode soltar._

— Então, Sakura, como você se sentiu quando o nome do Sasuke foi anunciado na sexta-feira? Ficou muito chocada?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e a repórter sorriu ainda mais, deixando claro que imaginava ter acertado em cheio.

 _Que boba..._

— Eu fiquei chocada sim, como todo mundo, certo? Com a carreira de Sasuke indo tão bem, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse voltar para participar do festival.

— Sendo assim, não há nenhum problema? Nada?

— Um pouco, sim.. — disse Sakura, fazendo uma pausa, criando um suspense, antes de seguir em frente. — Eu sou uma pessoa muito competitiva e garanto que preferia ser obrigada a lutar contra um adversário mais fácil. Porém, eu mesma me convenci de que, embora se trate de uma competição, não há vencedores e vencidos no Santos e Pecadores. O dinheiro levantado com a campanha será usado para fazer o bem à nossa comunidade, e todos os envolvidos nessa causa são vencedores.

 _Responda à pergunta, mas frustre a intenção da entrevistadora e leve a entrevista de volta ao ponto principal._

— E você, Sasuke?

Sakura manteve a expressão mais neutra possível ao girar o corpo para observá-lo, pensando: _Não estrague tudo!_ Sem dúvida, graças à sua fama, Sasuke saberia como responder àquela pergunta. Ela pensou em várias saídas e escolheu a melhor, rezando para ser capaz de passar a dica a Sasuke, por telepatia.

— Eu fiquei muito chocado ao ser escolhido este ano, mas foi uma honra. Finalmente, vou poder fazer o bem para tanta gente. Portanto, como já disse Sakura, todos nós saímos ganhando, embora eu espere ser capaz de dar um bom show, ao menos.

E abriu um sorriso matador à repórter. Quando ele deu uma piscadela, a mulher ficou ruborizada e se atrapalhou com as palavras seguintes, gaguejando um pouco.

 _Ah, meu Deus! Como as mulheres são bobas..._ Aliás, as mulheres viviam tropeçando na frente dele desde que Sasuke chegou à adolescência, mas o amadurecimento de seu corpo e suas feições, sem falar no charme e na fama...

Sim, Sakura entendia a reação da repórter, mas era impossível não sentir vergonha da vulnerabilidade das pessoas de seu sexo.

No entanto, ela tinha de admitir que Sasuke fizera um bom trabalho ao se desviar daquela questão.

Incapaz de conseguir arrancar uma boa resposta de Sasuke, a repórter não teve outra escolha além de terminar o encontro dizendo a todos os telespectadores que poderiam visitar o site do Santos e Pecadores. Isso feito, a câmera se voltou à responsável pelo boletim do tempo, que começou a enumerar as temperaturas máximas e mínimas de várias cidades.

Participar de quatro programas matinais em duas horas deixou Sakura e CSasuke exaustos, mas eles não tinham tempo a perder.

Sasuke, por sua vez, resolveu parar a fim de dar autógrafos e posar para fotos.

Sakura mordeu a língua e o esperou com uma boa dose de paciência.

Em pouco tempo, no entanto, ela teve de dar um passo à frente e acabar com a festa.

— Eu sinto muito, mas nós vamos nos atrasar para a próxima entrevista. Precisamos ir embora agora.

Ao saírem do edifício, Sasuke surgiu ao seu lado, agradecendo:

— Muito obrigado por ter me salvado. Às vezes, é complicado evitar esse tipo de coisa.

— Mas você não vai poder parar para dar autógrafos e tirar fotos a manhã inteira. Isso seria um trabalho interminável. Eu sei que você não quer decepcionar seus fãs, mas não pode deixar as pessoas esperando você.

— Sem contar o humor da Sakura, que eu conheço bem.. — disse ele, suspirando.

— Eu sabia que aquela gentileza era boa demais para durar muito tempo.

 _Droga!_ Ela quase se esquecera dos votos de ser educada e agradável.

— São apenas seis da manhã! Eu preciso reservar minha gentileza para as câmeras. Sinto muito...

O motorista, que tinha comprado café em uma loja das redondezas, esperava por eles no carro. Ela quase deu um abraço no homem pela gentileza. Que ótima ideia comprar aquele café! Ela precisava de um pouco de cafeína, pois a substância ajudaria a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

— No entanto, não tenho as habilidades necessárias para ser sua protetora. Você terá de encontrar um protetor ou conseguir driblar a agitação de seus fãs sozinho.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos, encarando-a.

— Sem essa gente, eu não teria uma carreira. Eles me apoiam. Portanto, o mínimo que posso fazer por eles é dar um autógrafo ou sorrir para as câmeras. Pode dizer o que quiser de mim, mas não fale mal dos meus fãs.

As palavras de Sasuke foram diretas e frias. Ela nunca o ouvira falar daquela maneira.

— Você está tão sério — disse ela.

— Sim, estou muito sério.

Sakura se sentiu pequenina.

— Sendo assim, peço desculpas — disse ela. — Eu não queria insultar os seus fãs.

Sasuke fez que sim, como se aceitasse as desculpas, depois pegou o celular no bolso e começou a digitar. Sakura agradeceu aquela distração. Ela precisava de um momento para pensar. Ela vira Sasuke posando para fotos e autografando de uma maneira triunfal.

Aquilo certamente era algo que alimentava seu ego. No entanto, ela nunca imaginaria que ele se mostraria tão passional sobre o assunto. Porém, a verdade é que fazia sentido. Ele _não_ teria uma carreira sem os fãs e deveria dar-lhes atenção.

Mas ela não poderia imaginar tal coisa...

Sasuke não erguia os olhos do telefone.

— Aliás, você fez um ótimo trabalho se desviando daquela pergunta e retornando ao assunto principal. Você foi treinada para lidar com a mídia, certo? — perguntou ele.

— Você também, ao que parece — retrucou Sakura.

— Eu aprendi, da maneira mais dura, que estar no palco e dar uma entrevista são coisas muito diferentes. Eu pisei na bola uma vez e jurei que nunca mais pisaria. Mas por que você fez aquilo?

— Quando ganhei o concurso de Princesa do Festival de Primavera percebi que precisaria fazer esse tipo de coisa — disse ela, fazendo uma pausa. — Eu queria ser Miss Konoha e Miss Japão. Eu tinha uma plataforma a promover, um título a representar e uma reputação a cuidar. Eu não partiria para a ação sem me preparar antes.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Esse trabalho não parece ser tão complicado assim.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre o seu trabalho, sabia? — perguntou ela.

Ele a encarava como se ela fosse louca.

— Você nunca fez uma turnê mundial em seis meses — disse Sasuke.

— E você nunca foi Miss Konoha — retrucou ela.

— Nem tudo é glória, nem tudo são palmas... Trata-se de um trabalho duro, exaustivo, interminável.

Ela sorriu a dizer:

— Eu digo o mesmo quanto ao concurso de Miss Japão.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Eu não sabia que esses concursos envolviam algo mais do que se exibir e ficar linda.

— Eu não sei muito bem por quê, mas sua falta de conhecimento não me surpreende.

— Não precisa ficar assim, tão na defensiva.

— Não estou com paciência para dar aulas sobre a vida das modelos hoje. Se você prefere não acreditar que não sou cabeça de vento, o problema é seu. Já fui chamada de coisas piores. Mas saiba que o meu reinado chegou ao fim há alguns anos. Meus dias de glória ficaram para trás e hoje faço outras coisas, coisas das quais me orgulho.

— Como sua galeria?

— Exatamente. Demorou um tempo para decolar, mas agora está dando certo. Está dando _muito_ certo, aliás. Nós conseguimos representar artistas importantes, oferecemos espaço e pouco investimento.

— Que bom, Sakura.

Ela não poderia dizer se o comentário fora sarcástico ou não. Mas nem queria saber, o melhor seria continuar sem saber.

— Quando a gente chegar, me desperte — pediu ele.

 _Quer dizer que agora eu sou seu despertador?_

Sasuke, sem dúvida, estava acostumado a viajar cercado de assessores.

Sakura não queria estar ao seu lado naquele carro, mas dormir era uma atitude extremamente grosseira. Ela preferia conversar educadamente com Sasuke.

Sasuke esticou as pernas, ocupando um bom espaço, e o espaço por ali era reduzido. O mais incrível, no entanto, foi a rapidez com que ele caiu no sono.

 _Como ele consegue fazer isso?_

Ela pegou o celular, pois queria dar uma olhada no e-mail. No entanto, seus olhos não saíam das botas pretas ao seu lado.

 _Os pés de Sasuke são enormes,_ ela pensou. _Assim como suas mãos._

Mesmo relaxado, dormindo, as feições do rosto de Sasuke continuavam imponentes.

Ele era um cantor que tocava piano, mas poderia perfeitamente ser a estrela de uma _boy band,_ pois sua beleza alavancaria a popularidade. As mulheres adoram ver homens como ele cantando baladas românticas. Ele parecia uma fantasia que se tornou realidade.

Até ela era obrigada a admitir (mas apenas para si mesma, obviamente) que Sasuke era incrivelmente lindo. Ombros largos, cintura fina, um sorriso que deixava qualquer mulher louca... Só uma mulher cega não veria tudo isso. E Sakura não era cega nem burra. Ela não negaria os atributos de Sasuke, mas simplesmente era imune a eles, pois o conhecia muito bem.

Nossa, estava ficando quente lá dentro. Sasuke irradiava calor como se fosse um gerador. Sakura precisou se abanar. Ela não queria chegar à televisão suada e com o rosto vermelho.

A janela do seu lado do carro não abria, e ela teria de abrir a outra, mas Sasuke estava no meio do caminho.

 _O que há de errado com esse carro?_

Sakura, fazendo malabarismo, conseguiu passar o corpo por cima de Sasuke. Ela estava quase alcançando o botão que abria a janela quando o carro parou.

Nesse momento, Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu bem no colo de Sasuke.

Ele estava dormindo, mas acordara pouco antes de o carro ter parado. Ou seja, um segundo antes de Sakura cair no seu colo.

Ele a abraçou instintivamente para que ela não caísse no chão. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ridículo: Sakura era pequena, compacta, boa de abraçar.

Pouco depois, ele afastou as mãos, perguntando:

— Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem — respondeu ela, arrumando os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto.

— Sinto muito — disse o motorista, baixando o vidro que separava a parte da frente do banco traseiro do carro. — Um idiota deu uma freada brusca. Vocês estão bem?

— Eu acho que sim — respondeu Sakura.

— E você, Sasuke?

— Estou bem — respondeu ele, percebendo que seu corpo reagira rapidamente ao rápido contato com Sakura, como se ele fosse um adolescente.

 _Esta mulher é Sakura, pelo amor de Deus!_

Ele se aprumou no banco traseiro, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável, tentando recuperar a compostura.

Sakura estava corada, e ele percebeu que suas mãos tremiam um pouco.

— Você está bem mesmo? Tem certeza?

— Sim, estou bem — repetiu ela. — Eu só estava tentando abrir a janela do seu lado quando o carro freou. Sinto muito, mas acabei caindo em cima de você.

Ele aproveitou para abrir a janela, pois o ambiente estava mesmo um pouco quente.

— Melhor assim?

— Muito melhor — respondeu ela.

Sakura engoliu em seco e, ao erguer o rosto, percebeu que os olhos de Sasuke estavam arregalados.

Sakura, que não queria dar nenhuma bandeira, resolveu mexer na bolsa, pegando um batom e um espelho. Mesmo com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, ela conseguiu se concentrar na tarefa. Era como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante que fizera em toda a sua vida.

— Ah, olha... nós já chegamos — disse ela, e rapidamente abriu a porta do carro, antes ainda que ele tivesse freado por completo. — Eu quero pegar um pouco de ar fresco antes de entrar no prédio.

E saiu do carro sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke, na verdade, queria fazer a mesma coisa.

Sakura precisava lavar o rosto com água fria, mas isso só arruinaria sua maquiagem, que ficaria péssima para a próxima entrevista.

Com as mãos apoiadas na pia, ela suspirou.

 _Meu Deus!_

 _Eu estava no colo dele!_

 _E nas mãos dele..._

Sim, ela sentira o toque de Sasuke. E que toque...

Ela estava mortificada... e o pior era reconhecer que, por alguns segundos, gostou da sensação.

E ele _também_ gostou. Era óbvio.

Tudo o que ela queria era que um buraco se abrisse no chão e que ela fosse engolida para as profundezas da terra.

Como isso não aconteceria, Sakura pegou uma escova e resolveu arrumar os cabelos.

Ela se olhou novamente no espelho, deu de ombros e resolveu que era hora de voltar ao mundo real.

Sasuke era lindo, mas Sakura era uma mulher imune a seu charme. Ela gostava de homens com substância.

 _Por favor, que alguém diga isso à minha libido..._

— Sakura? — chamou-lhe uma jovem voz feminina. — Você está pronta?

— Estou indo — respondeu ela, checando o batom.

Sasuke estava perto da porta do banheiro, dando autógrafos em caixas de CDs.

 _Ótimo!_ Sasuke tinha milhares de fãs ao seu redor e ela não tinha ninguém...

Em resumo, a vida de Sasuke era cada vez melhor e a sua andava em marcha um pouco lenta. As galerias de arte de Konoha não eram, nem de longe, um mundo tão interessante quanto as turnês de música e as festas em Tokyo.

Sakura respondeu a todas as perguntas, apertou algumas mãos e sorriu para as câmeras. Mas havia algo errado, algo que não saía de sua cabeça.

Quando falava diretamente com Sasuke, sua voz perdia o brilho costumeiro. Suas respostas eram mais monótonas.

Após várias horas de trabalho ininterrupto, o motorista enfim a estava levando de volta para casa.

Sakura passou quase toda a viagem olhando para a tela de seu celular ou para fora da janela, como se não conhecesse a cidade.

Sasuke, por sua vez, passou um bom tempo pensando no que acontecera mais cedo. Ele não conseguia decifrar a expressão do rosto de Sakura no exato momento em que o carro freou.

 _Droga!_ Ele não deveria ter tocado no corpo de Sakura. Não deveria...

Ela pigarreou.

— Sobre mais cedo... eu estava falando sério — disse ela. — Isto é uma competição. Nós deveríamos focar apenas no que realmente importa.

— Concordo — disse Sasuke.

— Já sei que você está pedindo doações via internet, mas também tenho as minhas armas secretas.

— Acho ótimo — comentou ele.

— Claro... Você vai conseguir rios de dinheiro e...

— Eu vou estar no mesmo nível.

— Você vai conseguir muito mais do que eu. Sei disso. E já aceitei esse fato.

— Não. Quero dizer que vou manter seu nível. Dólar a dólar. A cada centavo que eu conseguir, vou doar outro para você.

— Você não... — disse ela, encarando-o.

— Não. Não estou preocupado com minhas finanças.

— Claro que não está preocupado, mas saiba que os dólares doados pessoalmente por um Santo ou um Pecador não somam no total arrecadado.

Ele se recostou no banco traseiro do carro, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável.

— Isso se eu doasse para mim mesmo, mas posso doar para você.

— E você faria isso?

— Por que não?

— E por que você me deixaria à frente da competição? — perguntou ela.

— Para que você ganhasse.

— E seu orgulho, Sasuke?

— E _seu_ orgulho, Sakura? A questão é essa...

— Eu não teria problemas em aceitar seu dinheiro, Sasuke.

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo.

— Como já disse, o dinheiro não será nosso, na realidade...

— Mas você gostaria de me vencer — retrucou ele.

— Eu só estou interessada na satisfação pessoal.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir sua última frase, mas não disse nada.

— Essa competição é saudável, Sasuke.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou ele.

— Acho — ela respondeu. — Mas espero que você mantenha sua promessa...

— Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Sakura. Sempre.

O carro parou e Sakura olhou para fora da janela, dizendo:

— Deixei o carro na minha casa. Por que estamos na porta da galeria? Por que o motorista veio para cá?

— Vou descer aqui — disse Sasuke.

— O quê?

— Estou na casa de um amigo.

— Onde? — perguntou ela.

Ele apontou para a casa de Neji.

— Essa é a casa de Neji.

— Exatamente. Ele está na Itália e...

— Eu sei. O que não sabia era que vocês se conheciam.

— Nós temos amigos em comum e eu não sabia que você era um desses amigos...

— Você sabia que a minha galeria fica aqui na frente?

— Agora eu sei. E você está convidada para vir tomar um drinque comigo quando quiser. Nós nos vemos amanhã, Sakura.

Quando ele saiu do carro, embora ainda nervosa, ela finalmente voltou a se sentir uma pessoa normal, após várias horas em eterno suspense.

Algo acontecera naquele dia, embora ela não soubesse explicar exatamente o quê.


	4. Chapter IV

Sakura estava assustada com a lenta recuperação de certas áreas da cidade. Em outros pontos, porém, não fosse por algumas marcas visíveis de destruição, seria possível até esquecer-se do furacão. Algumas áreas tinham sido mais atingidas que outras, e todas as áreas turísticas foram rapidamente recuperadas.

Seus ombros e braços doíam, e eles trabalhavam por apenas algumas horas. Era muito diferente se exercitar na academia e trabalhar duro, e ela sentia a diferença na própria pele.

Ino estava ao seu lado com uma garrafa de água na mão. O dia estava fresco, mas ela estava banhada em suor.

Ino tomou um bom gole de água e disse:

— Você me deve uma massagem e uma manicure.

— Tudo bem — disse Sakura. — Mas saiba que agradeço e muito sua ajuda. Nós estamos trabalhando muito mais do que a equipe do Sasuke.

— Ele está cada dia mais lindo, não acha?

— Sim, é verdade — concordou Sakura.

— Você não parece muito entusiasmada diante de tamanha beleza masculina — comentou Ino.

— E você não tem mais o que fazer? — perguntou Sakura.

— Eu sinto pena dele...

— O quê?

— Deve ser terrível viver com tantas câmeras apontadas para sua cara. Olha ele aí, tentando fazer um trabalho de caridade, enquanto todo mundo quer conversar... tirar uma casquinha.

Sakura olhou para o circo montado ao redor de Sasuke, do outro lado da rua. Havia câmeras de televisão e repórteres por todos os lados.

— Pois eu não sinto pena nenhuma.

— Você é realmente muito malvada, Sakura. Espero que o pessoal do Konoha's Beneficent não descubra essa faceta, pois eles poderiam arrebatar seu halo de Santa Sakura.

— Ontem, ele me contou que os fãs são muito importantes... Ele não se importa com esse tipo de assédio.

— Existe uma grande diferença entre gostar dos fãs e agüentar essa pressão.

— Talvez... mas as duas coisas andam de mãos dadas. Ele não pode ter fãs e querer que ninguém o persiga.

— Tudo bem, Sakura. Pode pensar o que quiser... mas não se esqueça do motivo que faz todo mundo pensar que você é uma espécie de santa.

Ino estava longe demais para que Sakura pudesse responder, enfática, dizendo que _não_ era nenhuma santa. No entanto, ela pensou que Sasuke dissera gostar muito dos fãs, mas não da imprensa. Talvez Sakura pudesse ajudá-lo de certa maneira.

Respirando fundo, ela atravessou a rua. Com as mãos na cintura, gritou:

— Sasuke! Você vai ficar o dia inteiro conversando ou vai trabalhar um pouco?

O silêncio reinou na rua. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Sasuke a encarava.

— Claro que minha equipe está adorando essa vantagem, mas não é muito divertido ganhar quando o adversário fica de braços cruzados.

— Nós estamos nos aquecendo, Sakura. Não cante vitória por enquanto.

A imprensa e os curiosos trocaram murmúrios entre si. Em pouco tempo, começaram a se dispersar.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e disse baixinho:

— Obrigado. Eu devo essa.

— Você me deve duas agora. E eu pretendo cobrar.

— Eu _sempre_ pago minhas dúvidas.

— Bom saber disso. Mas vou logo avisando que meus favores não são baratos.

— Espero que não sejam mesmo.

— Não se preocupe. Não será fácil...

— Não gosto de coisas fáceis — disse ele. — As coisas fáceis não fazem meu estilo.

Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de interromper aquela conversa.

— Muito bem, mas não acabei com aquele circo para ficar aqui conversando com você, Sasuke. Vamos trabalhar.

— Vamos.

Sakura deu um passo atrás e tropeçou em um pedaço de madeira.

 _Droga!_

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

— Estou sim — respondeu ela, um pouco sem graça. Pelo menos as câmeras estavam bem longe dali.

— O mundo das passarelas vai bem além do glamour, não é? — disse ele.

— Sim.

— Você não é a primeira mulher a perder a pose na minha frente, sabia?

— Não seja idiota...

— A senhorita aceita minha ajuda? Está ferida?

— Vou ficar bem — disse ela.

— Isso vai deixar uma ferida. A senhorita quer que eu esfregue um pouco?

— Por que você não dá um beijo para sarar? — devolveu ela sem pensar.

— Já está pedindo um de seus favores? — perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura ficou com um nó na garganta. Ela se arrependeu das próprias palavras.

Os lábios de Sasuke... as mãos...

Ela deu outro passo atrás e disse:

— Bem que você gostaria...

Sasuke não disse nada, simplesmente sorriu. Depois voltou para seu posto de trabalho, sem olhar para trás.

 _Droga! Isso é ridículo,_ ela pensou, odiando sua reação diante daquele homem. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água gelada, que tomou de um só gole, tentando se acalmar. Sua mente, pouco a pouco, voltava à ativa.

 _Eu seria uma mulher de sorte se pudesse passar o resto do concurso Santos e Pecadores trancada na minha casa..._

Era isso o que ela ganhava ao tentar ser legal com Sasuke.

Mas não, Sakura não estava louca; simplesmente não estava acostumada a agir daquela maneira.

Ela endireitou os ombros e resolveu voltar ao trabalho. Deixaria de lado a pose de pessoa legal. Aquilo poderia ser muito perigoso...

 _Será que você não se respeita?_

 _Nota pessoal: Chega de ajudar o Sasuke._

Ela poderia terminar com a corda no pescoço!

Sasuke esperava que o trabalho físico ocupasse sua mente ou pelo menos alterasse seu foco para outro ponto, além da cintura de Sakura.

Por que flertara daquela maneira com ela? Ele não deveria ter dito nada daquilo, especialmente após o ocorrido no dia anterior. Por outro lado, a reação de Sakura não deveria afetá-lo tanto. Aquela mulher era Sakura, pelo amor de Deus! E ele não gostava dela.

No entanto, para ser honesto, a tarefa era dura, pois Sakura o salvara duas vezes.

Sakura parecia conhecer muito bem as segundas intenções da imprensa.

Por estar fazendo muito esforço físico, os pulsos e as costas de Sasuke doíam. Seu corpo precisava descansar, sobretudo após vários meses de turnê mundial. Ele não deveria ter concordado com nada daquilo...

Sasuke deu uma olhada para o outro lado da rua. Todos trabalhavam Sakura passou algumas horas ignorando-o e ele fez o mesmo. No entanto, chegara o momento de se reunirem com alguns dirigentes do Konoha's Beneficent.

Quando essas pessoas foram embora, eles ficaram sozinhos novamente.

— Sakura...

— Acho melhor a gente nunca mais se falar. _Nunca mais._

— O quê?

— Já que você é _incapaz_ de manter um diálogo calmo e civilizado, é melhor não falar comigo.

— Sério?

— Sério.

— Você diz isso para todo mundo ou só para mim?

— Na verdade, nem sei por que estamos tendo essa conversa. Eu não sou uma de suas fãs, Sasuke. E também não sou uma repórter que você pretende seduzir com seu charme. Não estou interessada. Por isso, comigo não funciona.

Isso seria um golpe para o ego de Sasuke.

— Se eu tentasse seduzi-la, você perceberia...

— Por que você continua sendo o mesmo?

— Eu só estava tentando ser amigável.

— Nossa. Sua definição de amigável é... insana!

— E você precisa rever suas noções de _civilidade_ e _maturidade..._ Relaxe um pouco.

— Está me dando um conselho? Você se acha um modelo de conduta? Dê uma olhada no conceito de ironia quando voltar a abrir um dicionário.

— Eu acho que sou um bom modelo sim. E muito, muito obrigado.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas com toda a força, e o gesto o deixou enfurecido.

— Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, Sasuke. No entanto, saiba que os meus objetivos ultrapassam a linha sexo, drogas e rock and roll.

— O quê?

— Não. Não foi nada...

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke ficou sem saber o que dizer. Sakura aproveitou sua vantagem naquele instante, girando o corpo e indo embora.

Ela poderia ser fria, muito fria, cortante. E o pior é que ele imaginara ter conseguido alguns avanços ao longo do dia.

 _Menino, você está muito equivocado..._

Aquela situação entrava em terreno perigoso. Ele não parava de pensar na calcinha de Sakura, que entrevira rapidamente no momento em que ela tropeçou na madeira.

Aquilo era um pesadelo! Uma insanidade!

 _Quantos dias faltavam para a quarta-feira de cinzas?_


	5. Chapter V

Três dias depois, Sakura estava pronta para enfrentar Sasuke novamente. Bem, ela estava pronta para fingir que poderia enfrentá-lo, pelo menos.

Naquele dia, aconteceria o cruzeiro de jazz do Santos e Pecadores, e esse cruzeiro representava a noite do dinheiro de empresários. Representantes de todos os principais doadores estariam por lá, supostamente para serem convencidos a abrir os talões de cheque. Na realidade, aquele seria apenas um privilégio para os doadores, uma nova chance de verem e serem vistos, além de verem suas fotos estampadas nos jornais por serem bons cidadãos. E era esperado que ela se mantivesse educadamente ao lado de Sasuke.

 _Eu posso fazer isso. Mesmo que isso me mate..._

No fundo, ela morria de medo de que a profecia se confirmasse.

Não importava quantas vezes lembrasse a si mesma o quanto _não gostava_ de Sasuke, _repetindo_ a lista com os dez principais motivos; ela simplesmente não conseguia apagar o fogo que queimava em sua barriga durante toda a semana.

Já era ruim o suficiente não conseguir parar de pensar em sexo, mas ela poderia pelo menos _entender_ por que isso ocorria, pois a sua vida sexual era _nula_ naquele momento.

O preocupante é que ela não conseguia parar de pensar em sexo com Sasuke, o que era total e absolutamente insano.

E logo ela, que passara toda a sua vida _sem_ pensar em sexo com Sasuke porque... bem, porque ele era _Sasuke._

Talvez, quando tivesse conversando com os doadores para ocupar os pensamentos, conseguisse se esquecer de Sasuke... pelo menos temporariamente.

 _A esperança é a última que morre_...

Vestido, asas, sapatos, brilho. Ela teria de esperar até chegar ao barco para se vestir. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ficar no carro com aquelas asas. Houve algumas falhas em sua vestimenta. Ela teria de conseguir ajuda, mas se preocuparia com isso mais tarde. Sakura pegou um xale leve, porque sabia que estaria frio no rio, e levou tudo para a sala de estar.

Ino estava sentada no sofá, folheando o jornal. Ela ergueu os olhos quando Sakura entrou.

— Está pronta? — perguntou.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de Ino saber o quão importante essa pergunta era.

— Acho que sim — respondeu Sakura.

— Tem uma grande matéria aqui sobre o trabalho de terça-feira.

— Eu sei — disse Sakura.

— E uma foto muito _interessante_ de você e do Sasuke.

Sakura sabia disso também O que não sabia era quem a tirara...

Sakura ficou horrorizada ao perceber que tinham tirado aquela foto... e também que o jornal a tinha impresso.

Até agora, ninguém dissera ter entreouvido nada, e ela encontrou um pequeno conforto nisso.

— Sobre o que vocês dois estavam discutindo, afinal?

Sakura tentou parecer casual.

— Sobre o formato da Terra? A cor do céu? Não me lembro...

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Sabe disso, não é?

Para evitar contato visual, ela procurou o batom — Ele disse algo sobre eu ser uma pessoa _tensa,_ disse que eu precisava relaxar ou algo parecido.

— Bem, ele não está errado sobre isso...

— Puxa, obrigada!

— Você está andando em círculos, Sakura.

— Entre a galeria de arte e o festival, eu estou trabalhando muito...

— Sem falar nas dezenas de outras organizações que dependem de você para que as coisas sejam feitas. Você está ocupada, eu sei. Mas isso não muda o fato de que está deixando esta cidade sugar suas energias. Eu sei que você quer ser útil. Sei que _realmente_ quer ajudar. Mas você já superou todas as metas que se propôs realizar. Todo mundo ama e respeita você. Eles respeitam você. Então, relaxe...

— Eu não devo relaxar.

— Quero perguntar uma coisa: você gosta de tudo o que faz, Sakura?

— É gratificante e importante.

— Sim, mas você _gosta_?

Sakura pensou por um segundo. A resposta a surpreendeu.

— Gosto, mas não tanto quanto eu pensei que gostaria.

— Era o que eu suspeitava... E quando foi a última vez que fez algo para si mesma, só porque _você_ queria? Quando foi a uma festa ou a um jantar por prazer, sem segundas intenções?

Sakura não foi capaz de responder rápido o suficiente para satisfazer a irmã.

Ino suspirou de um jeito dramático.

— Está vendo? O carnaval chama as pessoas para que venham festejar, para que aproveitem Mas você não está fazendo isso...

— Ficar dias inteiros bêbada, me comportando como uma devassa, não é minha ideia de aproveitar o carnaval, Ino.

— E você sabe qual é sua ideia? Qual foi a última vez que ficou bêbada?

 _Nunca!_ Nem mesmo na faculdade. Sempre houve a preocupação de que isso poderia voltar a assombrá-la. No entanto, o fato pareceu lamentável, até mesmo para Sakura.

— Preciso ir. Acho que o carro já chegou.

— Pense nisso. Você não tem de ser uma verdadeira santa. Não há nenhum título de Miss Perfeição para ser ganho. Você também não precisa ser uma pecadora de marca maior, mas pode ser um pouquinho malvada. Isso não vai te matar. Você pode até mesmo se divertir.

Como se ela precisasse de _algo mais_ para pensar.

— E quando, exatamente, vou encaixar isso na minha agenda?

Ino colocou a mão no peito e seu rosto se transformou, estampando uma preocupação desapontada.

— Ah, Sakura, você é pior do que eu pensava. Isso não tem nada a ver com agenda. Você só vive _uma_ vez. — Dito isso, ela sorriu e apertou o braço de Sakura. — _Carpe diem,_ menina! _Laissez les bon temps rouler._ Divirta-se e pare de se preocupar tanto com as aparências e com o que os outros pensam.

Ela estava prestes a aparecer em público novamente e vestindo um par de asas assustadoras.

— Eu vou pensar nisso, ok?

— É um começo — disse Ino, dando um tapinha em seu braço. — Divirta-se hoje à noite. E consiga muito dinheiro!

Sakura pensou nisso durante a caminhada para o cais. Ino tinha um ponto de vista... Pela primeira vez, Sakura estava muito tentada a se divertir. No entanto, ela era uma especialista em resistir à tentação. Ceder parecia uma fraqueza. De qualquer forma, se fizesse isso, como ficaria? Essa era a parte mais assustadora...

Talvez ela pudesse dar pequenos passos nessa direção. Poderia tentar ver como era antes de se comprometer totalmente...

Quando o carro parou e o motorista deu a volta para abrir a porta, Sakura afastou as palavras de Ino de sua cabeça. Ela deveria ser a Sakura de sempre aquela noite.

Uma hora mais tarde, o _Miss Belle_ zarpou e Sakura gastou uma boa dose de energia tentando não esbarrar nas pessoas com suas asas.

Uma coisa fora usar aquele traje no baile. Porém, com todo mundo ali usando seus trajes de coquetel normais, ela se sentia exagerada e desajeitada.

Houve brindes e aperitivos antes de as bandas entrarem em ação e as pessoas começarem a dançar. Diferentemente do primeiro brinde, quando ela teve de ficar ao lado de Sasuke, a quantidade de gente no interior do barco a manteve longe o suficiente, de modo que o seu embaraço sobre o outro dia pôde ser reduzido ao mínimo.

Sasuke era tema de conversas que a deixavam, por vezes, desconfortável, mas o calor na sala poderia ser responsabilizado por qualquer mudança de cor em suas bochechas.

De repente, um burburinho percorreu a multidão. Nesse momento, Sakura parou de conversar com o prefeito e olhou para o palco, como todo mundo.

— O que está acontecendo? — murmurou Sakura para a mulher à sua frente.

— Uchiha Sasuke vai cantar — disse a mulher emocionada.

Aquela mulher parecia ter 60 anos e Sakura sentiu suas sobrancelhas arquearem ao vê-la rir como uma adolescente.

 _Qualquer mulher viva, realmente..._

Sasuke subiu no palco sob aplausos. Ele tirou as asas e a jaqueta de couro preta pareceu muito menos ridícula sob os holofotes. Ele parecia um deus do rock. Quando se sentou em frente ao piano, Sakura deu uma boa olhada em seus ombros, no estiramento da pele sobre o músculo, quando ele flexionou os braços e se soltou. _Meu Deus, me perdoe..._ Aquela era uma visão deliciosa.

O suspiro feminino coletivo disse que ela não foi a única a reagir assim

— Eu realmente não tinha planejado cantar esta noite. Não contem para minha agente, ok? Ela vai esperar receber uma parte do dinheiro — brincou Sasuke enquanto deslizava os dedos pelas teclas, como se estivesse se aquecendo. — Vocês devem conhecer esta — disse ele, com um pequeno sorriso quando começou a tocar.

A sala irrompeu em aplausos. Claro que a multidão conhecia a música. "Sunday Morning" era um dos seus grandes sucessos e tocava constantemente no rádio.

Sasuke pegou o microfone, e sua voz de Tenor sexy encheu a sala.

 _Ele se sentou no bar,_

 _E disse: "Manhã de domingo, a chuva está caindo_

 _Roube alguns lençóis, roce um pouco de pele."_

Sakura se forçou a sorrir com educação e a bater palmas, mas suas entranhas estavam derretendo. Ela precisava de algo entorpecente. A voz de Sasuke era uísque em fogo baixo, e o calor estava aumentando. Aquilo não era justo. Ela escolhera a noite errada para começar a pensar em ser uma Sakura diferente.

Maldita Ino! Por que foi colocar ideias sobre ser malvada em sua cabeça?

A ideia, com os outros pensamentos ruins que rondavam sua cabeça, era muito perigosa.

 _Ele continuava a cantar "As nuvens estão nos envolvendo em momentos inesquecíveis. Você se contorce pra encaixar em mim..."_

Sakura tentou caminhar até o outro lado da sala o mais discretamente possível. No entanto, suas asas estúpidas continuavam batendo nas pessoas.

Felizmente, como quase todo mundo estava encantado com o desempenho de Sasuke, a interrupção foi ignorada.

E Sasuke começou a entoar o refrão.

" _Que talvez seja tudo o que preciso_

 _Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

 _Venha e descanse comigo_

 _Dirigindo devagar na manhã de domingo_

 _E eu nunca quero ir embora..."_

A sala inteira estava cantando e Sakura sentiu uma pontada de algo entre raiva e ciúme. Aquele era o evento de Sasuke. Ele era dono daquilo, da mesma forma como dominava a multidão.

Ela queria estar com raiva dele por ser o centro das atenções. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava com ciúmes, pois Sasuke era capaz de conseguir tudo aquilo tão facilmente. E todos no salão estavam felizes. Eles se sentiam especiais: os poucos sortudos por participarem de um concerto privado.

Pensando nos aspectos positivos: Sasuke estava dando à multidão o que ela queria e, em troca, a multidão doaria dinheiro, mais do que tinha planejado originalmente.

Sakura não estava chateada com o exibicionismo de Sasuke nem com ciúmes de sua popularidade. Ele estava certo, estava oferecendo o melhor que tinha a oferecer.

Entretanto, bem no fundo, ela estava cobiçando um homem que nunca poderia ter. Deus do céu! Sasuke era o único homem que ela não deveria cobiçar. O som da voz dele recaiu sobre ela, avivando as chamas e tornando difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

Ela era lamentável. Patética. Insana.

Sakura abriu a porta para o deque. Saindo dali, poderia diminuir o choque e as sensações. O ar frio ajudou um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Uma semana tinha se passado. Havia três pela frente. Ela não conseguiria.

Três canções e as mãos de Sasuke estavam queimando. Ele deveria estar descansando, deixando que a inflamação diminuísse e curasse. Era essa a ideia.

Pelo menos fora capaz de deixar o palco com três músicas, voltando os holofotes para a banda.

Sasuke segurou a cerveja em uma das mãos para que o gelo acalmasse seus tendões, antes de colocar a cerveja na outra mão, buscando um alívio. Não era o ideal, mas ajudava, ainda que de forma discreta.

O banqueiro que falava com ele não tinha a menor ideia do que Sasuke estava fazendo com a cerveja nas mãos. Mas tudo bem, pensou ele, porque não estava de fato ouvindo o tal banqueiro e não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando.

Ele estava pingando de suor por conta da sua performance, e o calor da massa de corpos na sala impedia que se refrescasse.

— Você pode me dar licença? Eu vou sair para me refrescar — pediu Sasuke.

— Com certeza. Talvez possamos conversar mais tarde sobre minha ideia?

 _Droga._ Ele deveria ter escutado com um pouco mais de cuidado. Só Deus sabia o que o banqueiro (cujo nome ele desconhecia) poderia ter em mente.

Por sorte, ele foi salvo de ter de se despedir por conta da chegada de uma mulher ligeiramente bêbada, que tropeçou no banqueiro e derramou bebida em sua camisa. Sasuke usou a distração para escapar pela porta lateral.

O ar o refrescou imediatamente, e a brisa do rio ajudou a secar o suor. Isso fez bem

Ele não era o único a escapar da multidão. Pequenos grupos de pessoas tomavam conta de todos os cantos, mas o ambiente era muito mais tranquilo por ali.

A música era silenciada pelas paredes, pelo ronco dos motores e pelos salpicos da grande roda de pás. A brisa carregava conversas sobre o rio, fazendo o convés parecer mais privado e isolado do que realmente era. Enquanto isso, as luzes da cidade pareciam tão animadas como sempre, mesmo a distância, e ele sentiu a vista e os cheiros de sua casa.

Sasuke seguiu em direção à parte de trás do barco, longe das janelas, para que ninguém o visse lá fora, sozinho, e achasse que ele precisava de companhia. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, enquanto virava a esquina, e esbarrou em alguma coisa. Ao se virar rapidamente, penas entraram em sua boca.

Sakura deu um salto, desculpando-se, antes de se virar totalmente. Quando viu que era ele, as palavras morreram em sua boca. Ela se afastou, e o constrangimento a envolveu enquanto Sasuke sentia o aumento da tensão.

Aquilo não era raiva. Era tensão relacionada com outras coisas que aconteceram naquela semana.

Estranhamente, o ar já não parecia tão fresco lá fora.

— O show já acabou?

— Devo me sentir insultado por você não ter ficado lá dentro para me ouvir?

Sakura bufou.

— Tenho certeza de que ninguém notou minha ausência.

— Por que está se escondendo aqui?

— Está barulhento e quente lá dentro. Eu precisava de um tempo, então saí por um minuto.

Sakura tinha um xale enrolado em volta do corpo, mas as asas impediam que se cobrisse bem Ele podia vê-la tremendo.

— Você deveria voltar para dentro. Está ficando azul de frio.

— Eu estou perfeitamente bem — Ela ergueu o queixo regiamente, mas o bater dos dentes arruinava o efeito.

— Eu estou falando sério. Você parece um Anjo Smurf.

Sakura endireitou os ombros.

— Existe uma razão para você estar aqui procurando por mim? Se não, pode cair fora. Sou uma mulher adulta e só vou voltar para dentro quando estiver pronta.

Ela levantou a voz, quase gritando. Nesse momento, uma porta se abriu e um membro da tripulação, carregando uma caixa, saiu, lançando a eles um olhar estranho, antes de sair correndo. Sakura pigarreou e sorriu.

— Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas estou bem.

Em outras palavras, Sakura ficaria ali até que começasse a sofrer com a exposição ao frio apenas para irritá-lo. Por alguma razão, essa insubordinação pura e completamente irracional o enfureceu. Sasuke colocou o pé na porta, antes de ser fechada, e pegou o braço de Sakura.

— O quê...? — gaguejou Sakura quando ele a empurrou para dentro.

A porta bateu com um estrondo satisfatório. O pequeno espaço de armazenamento estava tranquilo, exceto pelo pulsar dos motores e por estar bem mais quente. Ele sorriu para ela.

— Pelo menos estamos fora do vento.

— Você é insuportável, Uchiha. — Sakura tentou passar por ele, mas Sasuke a bloqueou. Seus olhos a encaravam perigosamente. — Caso se aproxime, eu o mato.

— Desculpe. Não posso permitir que você se comporte como uma idiota.

— Que diferença isso faz para você?

Ele fez uma pausa. Excelente pergunta.

— Se você acabar no hospital com pneumonia, vai perder a competição.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Aqueça-se aqui ou volte para dentro. A escolha é sua.

— Por que diabos você se importa tanto?

— Porque você está agindo como uma criança de 2 anos, não como uma mulher adulta.

A mandíbula dela trincou.

— Mas eu _sou_ uma mulher adulta e, portanto, capaz de decidir quando estou com frio. Konoha não é exatamente o Círculo Polar Ártico. Eu acho que posso sobreviver alguns minutos do lado de fora, sem congelar.

Meu Deus, eles estavam realmente discutindo sobre a temperatura?

Ele riu, e Sakura lhe lançou um olhar.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Você afirmaria que a Terra é plana se eu dissesse que é redonda.

Os lábios de Sakura trincaram quando a verdade e o ridículo da situação ficaram óbvios para ela. Sakura limpou a garganta e ergueu o queixo novamente.

— É bem provável... Eu gosto de um debate animado.

— O que você gosta é de tentar provar que estou errado.

Ela deu de ombros, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Isso também.

Tal cena provava que eles realmente _não_ poderiam continuar assim Ficariam loucos, e aquilo tinha zero _sex-appeal._

— Que tal um cessar-fogo? — disse ele.

Isso chamou a atenção de Sakura, e ele não tinha ideia do motivo.

— Como?

— Só até essa história de Santos e Pecadores acabar. Nós temos de estar perto um do outro, e a batalha constante está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

Sasuke fez uma pausa, depois propôs:

— Você poderia voltar a me odiar quarta-feira de cinzas...

— E valeria a pena? Você sabe que metade do interesse das pessoas sobre nós nasce do fato de que somos reconhecidamente adversários.

Era verdade. O pequeno confronto com Sakura no local de limpeza na terça-feira tinha sido a manchete de todas as notícias sobre o Santos e Pecadores.

— Eu não disse que deveríamos virar melhores amigos. Estou propondo apenas uma pequena tentativa de tolerância para que eu não tenha de olhar para os lados o tempo todo.

Sakura pareceu achar a proposta divertida e finalmente concordou.

— Concordo. Agora, no espírito desse cessar-fogo, por favor, me deixe passar?

Ele fez uma reverência exagerada e deu um passo para o lado.

— Claro.

Sakura quase o acertou com as asas novamente enquanto colocava as mãos contra a porta e a empurrava. A porta não abriu. Ela empurrou de novo, com mais força, mas nada aconteceu.

— Uma ajudinha, por favor? — pediu ela.

Ele tentou, mas a porta não abria. Deu um segundo impulso, mas não aconteceu nada. Ele xingou, e Sakura olhou para ele bruscamente.

— Não pode estar trancada...

— Trancada ou presa. A verdade é que não está abrindo.

— Que tipo de porta bloqueia as pessoas do lado de dentro?

Ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. A porta era lisa e branca de um lado, e ele não conseguia localizar nenhum tipo de mecanismo que explicasse por que não abria.

— Para que não abra, é preciso travar do lado de fora, de alguma forma.

— Não estava trancada um minuto atrás.

— É verdade.

Sakura se virou de forma brusca, batendo novamente com as asas em Sasuke.

— Droga! Aquele cara estava carregando uma caixa quando saiu. Aposto que ele voltou e trancou a porta.

— Essa é uma explicação tão válida quanto qualquer outra...

— Isso vai ser embaraçoso. — Ela pensou, depois suspirou. — Quem você poderia chamar para vir abrir a porta? Discretamente, claro — acrescentou.

— Ninguém. Eu não sou amigo íntimo de ninguém neste barco.

— Deixe-me pensar — disse ela. — Temari está aqui e eu tenho certeza de que sei o número de telefone dela. Ela estará menos propensa a fazer alarde. Posso usar seu telefone?

— E onde está o seu?

— Na minha bolsa, na sala de jantar. Por que você está se fazendo de difícil?

— Porque o meu está no meu paletó, na sala de jantar.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se ergueram.

— Você está brincando comigo!

Sasuke apontou para sua calça de couro muito apertada.

— Sem bolsos...

— Ok, isso vai ser muito embaraçoso, mas... — Ela começou a socar a porta. — Socorro! Ajuda! Tem gente presa aqui dentro!

Ele se inclinou contra a parede de aço e a deixou bater, até que ela parasse e esfregasse a mão.

— Você realmente acha que alguém vai ouvir?

— Sim, acho.

— Todo mundo está na outra ponta do barco. Há uma banda, o ruído do motor...

— Então arrombe esta porta. Eu pago o conserto.

— Arrombar? Você está louca?

— Seja macho.

— Esta é uma porta de metal, Sakura. Ninguém é _tão_ macho.

— Quer dizer que vamos ficar presos aqui?

— As pessoas sentirão nossa falta. Nós não somos apenas parte da multidão esta noite. Eles virão à nossa procura.

— Ótimo. Vou morrer em uma sala de armazenamento. — Ela passou a mão sobre os olhos.

— Relaxe. Não vamos morrer aqui. O pior que poderia acontecer é termos de esperar até chegarmos ao porto e os motores serem desligados. Alguém vai nos ouvir gritar.

Sakura começou a andar. As asas foram batendo em tudo, inclusive nele, mas pelo menos ela se aqueceria com o exercício.

— A culpa é sua, sabia? — retrucou ela.

— Tanto esforço para uma trégua... — disse ele, suspirando.

— Nós chegamos a esse acordo _antes_ de você me prender aqui.

— Eu _não_ tranquei a porta.

— Não, mas você me enfiou aqui dentro. Portanto, a culpa é sua!

Ele jogou as mãos para cima.

— Tudo bem. A culpa é minha. Sinto muito, Sakura, e você pode me censurar o quanto quiser.

Sakura apenas franziu o cenho em resposta.

Ele olhou em volta, com a vaga noção de que poderia haver algo que os ajudasse, mas aquele era apenas um armário de armazenamento. Caixas de pratos e copos estavam empilhadas, ordenadamente, em prateleiras, ao lado de pacotes de guardanapos de pano. Sem outras opções, ele se sentou no chão e se recostou contra a parede de metal, preparando-se para esperar.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Estou procurando uma posição confortável. Você também deveria se sentar.

— Eu não quero, obrigada. — Ela cruzou os braços e ajustou o xale.

— O chão não está tão sujo. Você pode pegar um desses guardanapos se estiver preocupada com seu vestido.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, e ele percebeu o problema: suas asas. Com elas, era difícil se sentar. Em uma cadeira, pelo menos. No chão, seria impossível.

— Quer que eu a ajude a tirar as asas?

— Não. Vou ficar de pé.

Sakura não poderia se apoiar direito contra algo com aquelas asas nas costas. A menos, é claro, que quisesse se inclinar para a frente, ficando de cara contra a parede.

Sasuke sorriu sozinho ao pensar nisso. Ele olhou para o vestido de Sakura, visualizando os arreios das asas. Presumindo que as dela tinham sido projetadas de forma semelhante às suas, ela teria de se despir da cintura para cima a fim de tirá-las. Sendo assim, sua recusa fazia um pouco de sentido, mas ele não poderia acreditar que sua modéstia iria tão longe.

— Se você mudar de ideia, é só avisar.

— Pode deixar — disse ela.

Ficar trancado em um armário com Sakura era perigoso e confuso. Talvez fosse melhor se ela _não_ quisesse se livrar das asas. Vê-la seminua não seria boa ideia. Ele só esperava que não ficassem presos ali por muito tempo.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro e Sasuke olhava para as paredes. Sem um relógio ou o celular, ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estavam presos.

O silêncio e a tensão eram palpáveis, mas ele estava entediado.

— Por falar em _déjà vu_...

— O quê?

— A festa do Kiba... Nós jogamos Sete Minutos no Paraíso, lembra? No nosso caso, porém, foram três minutos de insultos seguidos por outros quatro de silêncio sepulcral.

Ele sorria, mas o olhar de Sakura disse claramente que ela não compartilhava sua diversão com a lembrança.

— Como eu poderia me esquecer disso? Foi um dos momentos mais humilhantes de minha vida.

— Você teve uma vida de muita sorte, então.

— Ah, cale a boca! Eu poderia facilmente ter esquecido esses sete minutos se você _não_ tivesse dito a Matsuri que me joguei em cima de você e que isso foi horrível.

— Eu não fiz nada disso, Sakura!

Ele poderia ter sido um adolescente idiota, mas isso era mentira, e ele se sentiu injustamente caluniado.

— Ninguém acreditou na minha versão da história e Gaara terminou comigo no dia seguinte por conta de uma suposta traição.

— Então foi isso que aconteceu entre vocês dois — disse Sasuke. — Você sabe que Matsuri estava a fim do Gaara.

— E eles começaram a sair uma semana mais tarde.

— Não faz diferença agora, mas eu nunca disse nada para Matsuri. Aquela menina era uma víbora.

— E ainda é...

— Mas você não acredita em mim? — perguntou ele.

Ela deu de ombros, mas estava tensa.

— Como você disse, não faz diferença agora.

— E por que trazer à tona?

— Você tocou no assunto!

— Eu estava apenas tentando puxar assunto.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Como vai o time de futebol americano de nossa cidade? — Ele entendeu o recado e mudou de assunto. — Eles tiveram uma temporada decente. Perdi a maior parte dela, é claro. O futebol americano não é muito popular na Europa.

— Por favor, Sasuke!

Sakura estava mudando de um pé para o outro. Suas pernas tinham de estar cansadas. Ela estendeu a mão ao redor do corpo, experimentando mudar as asas de posição, mas elas não se mexiam muito, não o suficiente para ela se sentir confortável.

— Estou falando sério, Sakura. Eu quero ajudá-la com essas asas.

Ela hesitou, e ele esperava outra recusa.

— Tudo bem. — Sua voz estava aflita.

Sasuke demorou um segundo para se mover, após a surpresa de vê-la concordar com a ajuda. Ele se levantou do chão enquanto Sakura se virava de costas.

Uma fileira de ganchos corria do decote, pelas costas, e terminava poucos centímetros abaixo da cintura de Sakura.

Ela não poderia ter saído dessa sozinha, nem se quisesse. Quem teria colocado aquelas asas no devido lugar?

Ele desfez os três primeiros ganchos, mantendo cuidadosamente os dedos longe de sua pele, e as alças do vestido se soltaram e caíram

As mãos de Sakura agarraram o sutiã e o seguraram contra o peito.

Os ganchos debaixo das asas eram mais difíceis de abrir. No entanto, em pouco tempo, ele estava olhando para as costas nuas de Sakura, chegando à calcinha. Ela tinha belas costas, a musculatura definida. Seus dedos estavam a um milímetro de distância de sua coluna, antes dele se conter.

 _Não seria uma boa ideia. Comporte-se como um cavalheiro._

A respiração de Sakura estava superficial, fazendo suas costelas se moverem apenas um pouquinho a cada inspiração e expiração. Suas próprias costelas pareciam muito apertadas contra os pulmões, e ficou ainda mais difícil respirar quando Sakura tirou os braços do vestido.

Ele não poderia continuar ajudando sem a tocar, e a suavidade de sua pele parecia chamuscar os dedos de Sasuke. Uma das mãos agarrou o tecido sobre os seios enquanto ela puxava a primeira alça por baixo do braço.

Sakura parecia estar prendendo a respiração quando eles, rapidamente, repetiram a operação do outro lado.

Em seguida, ele lançou os ganchos da cinta ao redor de suas costelas e as asas caíram em suas mãos. Ele deixou as asas de lado, enquanto Sakura ajeitava as alças do vestido nos ombros.

Linhas vermelhas marcavam a pele de Sakura, e, sem pensar, ele correu as mãos sobre elas para aliviar a dor. Ela engasgou com o toque.

Suas mãos tremiam como as de um adolescente enquanto ele fechava o zíper do vestido. A pele dela estava arrepiada do frio ou seria algo mais?

Quando ele deu um passo atrás, Sakura não se virou imediatamente, mas se envolveu com o xale.

Ele sentou-se novamente e acabou dobrando a perna na altura do joelho para camuflar a evidência que a calça de couro parecia se empenhar em anunciar.

— Obrigada. — A voz de Sakura era fina como o ar. — Estou me sentindo muito melhor.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— De nada.

Sakura pegou um par de guardanapos da prateleira e colocou-os com cuidado no chão. Feito isso, ela se sentou, com as costas contra a porta trancada. Não era a posição ideal, mas a única outra opção seria sentar-se ao lado dele. Neste momento, ele estava feliz por ter escolhido essa posição.

Ela arrumou o xale ao redor dos ombros antes de se inclinar para trás.

Sakura não queria encará-lo, por isso se concentrava na ponta do xale de franjas, endireitando as cordas em linhas precisas.

A tensão e o silêncio eram sufocantes.

Quanto tempo demoraria até os encontrarem?


	6. Chapter VI

Sakura sentia cada respiração como vidro cortando os pulmões.

Era como se saltasse de emoção a emoção, sendo estranhamente eletrificada ao mesmo tempo.

Era perturbador.

Sasuke disse que ela deveria se aquecer. Entre o constrangimento e a luxúria, ela poderia virar cinzas muito antes que alguém os resgatasse.

Ela ficou contente por se livrar das asas, feliz por ser capaz de se sentar, mas estava presa em um espaço pequeno, com Sasuke.

Ela apertou as mãos com força, mas as manteve no colo, onde deveriam ficar.

As mãos de Sasuke estavam pousadas nas próprias coxas. Ele as esticava, depois fechava. Enquanto ela o observava, ele fez tudo isso de novo.

Sakura o encarou e viu sua mandíbula tensa.

— Algo de errado com suas mãos?

As palavras saíram antes que ela percebesse.

Os olhos de Sasuke voaram para os dela.

— O quê? — perguntou ele.

Havia algo em sua voz.

— Você está se mexendo como se estivesse com dor.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, examinando-as. Em seguida, deu de ombros.

— É tendinite. Eu deveria descansar as mãos, e não as bater no piano, como se fosse Jerry Lee Lewis.

— E por que você resolveu tocar?

Uma das sobrancelhas se ergueu.

— Eu poderia dizer não?

— Seria fácil. Você poderia ter dito: "Não, eu preciso descansar as mãos."

— Puxa, por que não pensei nisso?

O sarcasmo a pegou desprevenida, e Sakura levou um segundo para se recompor.

— Entendo... Você não quer que ninguém saiba.

— Bingo. — Ele apertou as mãos e as deixou descansar no colo. — Aliás, eu gostaria que você mantivesse essa informação em segredo.

Ele parecia tão sério que ela respondeu de pronto:

— Pode deixar.

Sakura o encarou para demonstrar que tinha sido verdadeira.

— E eu posso perguntar por quê?

— Porque sim.

 _Homens_...

— Isso é uma lesão, não uma falha de caráter.

— É a minha carreira, Sakura. E eu não quero nada... por menor que possa parecer... me ofuscando.

— Você não pode suportar o ostracismo, certo? Tem de ser a estrela.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas deu de ombros, em vez de retrucar.

Ela lamentou suas palavras na mesma hora.

A música era a vida de Sasuke, sempre fora. E justamente quando ele estava colhendo o sucesso de seu trabalho, enfrentava um problema que poderia comprometer tudo. Pedir que não tocasse piano seria como pedir que não respirasse. Se a situação fosse invertida, ela ficaria louca.

Sakura estava envergonhada de si mesma por ter insistido.

— Eu sinto muito. Foi desnecessário.

 _Mas velhos hábitos custam a morrer,_ ela pensou.

— Mas veja dessa maneira — disse ela, em um tom mais alegre: — Eu sou a única pessoa que você _sabe_ que não gosta muito de você. Se eu pudesse deixá-lo triste, você sabe que eu não hesitaria... Mas não fiz nada. Se nem eu consegui, as pessoas que realmente gostam de você não fariam nada para prejudicá-lo.

Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça, em descrença divertida.

— O fato de você estar certa sobre isso parece incrivelmente errado.

— Você pensava que ter um inimigo mortal era uma coisa ruim? — Ela o encarou, com toda a inocência possível.

— Aliás, você quer ouvir todas as verdades duras que deveria ouvir? Se quiser, saiba que não tenho nada melhor para fazer, graças a você.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se ergueram

— Acho que também devo uma ou duas verdades duras... — disse ele.

— Não precisa, obrigada.

— Está com medo, Sakura?

— Não. Eu não preciso de você para me dar lições. Tenho Ino para isso.

 _Não vou morder a isca,_ ela pensou, pois não era estúpida.

— Faz ideia de quanto tempo nós estamos aqui? — perguntou ela.

— Não.

— Parece que ninguém percebeu que _você_ está desaparecido.

— Só eu? Você não está exatamente incógnita esta noite, Santa Haruno.

— Mas você é a atração principal.

— Está com ciúmes?

— Nem um pouco. — E ela realmente acreditava nisso. — Você ganhou a adulação e todas as vantagens que vêm com isso. Nós, meros mortais, apenas fazemos o melhor que podemos.

A risada de Sasuke era afiada e zombeteira.

— Meros mortais? Por favor. Já que nós estamos compartilhando verdades duras hoje à noite, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa: se eu tiver de ouvir mais uma pessoa fazendo elogios a você, vou vomitar.

— Elogios a mim? Sei...

— "Sakura é tão generosa, altruísta e trabalhadora" — disse ele com uma voz cantante. — "Ela faz tanto para a comunidade. Não sei o que faríamos sem ela." Blá-blá-blá. Não sei como eles não construíram uma maldita estátua em sua homenagem.

— Sério?

— Sério. Nós, meros mortais, que não temos sua perfeição santa, ficamos um pouco cansados disso.

Um brilho feliz tomou o peito de Sakura.

— Nossa! Obrigada.

— Isso não foi um elogio — resmungou ele.

— Mas eu estou tomando como tal e não vou deixar você me tirar isso também!

— Só você mesmo...

— Só eu o quê?

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu sei que você _não_ gosta de mim, mas não deveria ficar tão chocado com o fato de os outros gostarem.

Ele cruzou os braços.

— Você certamente parece chocada com a ideia de as pessoas gostarem de mim, mesmo que você não goste.

— Não, sei exatamente por que as pessoas gostam de você. Você é encantador, simples e talentoso. E também é muito bonito.

— Obrigado, Sakura.

Sasuke disse isso tão a contragosto que ela quis bater nele.

— Como eu disse, há muitas razões para as pessoas gostarem de você. Mas não sou tão superficial. Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso.

— Ah, sério?

— Sério. Você é encantador porque isso garante que consiga o que quer das pessoas e é simples porque realmente não se importa muito. Você é incrivelmente talentoso, eu não vou negar. Sei que trabalhou duro e darei o devido crédito a isso também. Por outro lado, também sei que você pode ser muito mesquinho, extremamente superficial e narcisista. Ah, e seu ego é imenso e sufocante.

Dizendo tudo isso, ela se sentia incrivelmente bem.

— Já você, Srta. Sakura, é hipócrita e arrogante. Você desconsidera qualquer pessoa que não atenda às suas normas. E não sei o que é mais insuportável, seu orgulho ou seu complexo de superioridade.

Eles estavam trocando insultos, mas ainda doía.

— Você é insuportável. Além disso, você é... mau.

— Mau? — Ele bufou. — Ótimo, agora estamos com 10 anos novamente.

— Não, quando tínhamos 10 anos éramos uma espécie de amigos. Você se tornou um babaca na puberdade.

— Todos os adolescentes são idiotas. Dizem ser culpa da testosterona.

Ela quase engasgou de raiva.

— Essa é a sua desculpa? Testosterona?

— É uma explicação, não uma desculpa.

— Você é um idiota, não consegue nem sequer pedir desculpas.

— Oi, Bule. Eu sou a Chaleira. Acho que estamos lutando de igual para igual, meu amor.

Aquele "amor" condescendente acabou com o que restava de sua paciência.

— Duas palavras: Naomi Tsuyoshi — disse ela.

— Quem?

— Nossa, você nem lembra. Lamentável. — Ela não se importava se parecia estar julgando, pois tinha razão para isso. — Naomi Tsuyoshi, a menina do interior, que se mudou para cá no primeiro ano.

— Ah, sim. Mas e daí?

— Você me usou para chegar até ela, e por nenhuma outra razão além de afagar seu ego. Você me fez de cúmplice. — Ela parou antes de soltar tudo: — Isso é uma falha de caráter que não pode ser atribuída à testosterona.

— Foi por isso que você me deu um tapa no baile de coroação?

— Foi. E você mereceu.

— E ainda está pensando nisso? Se estiver, trata-se de um rancor que você precisa superar.

— Naomi era minha amiga e ela nunca me perdoou.

— Ela se mudou no ano seguinte.

— Essa não é a questão.

— E qual é a questão, Sakura?

— Eu ainda não vi nenhum motivo real para acreditar que isso não é parte de sua personalidade. Você me pediu um cessar-fogo naquela época, depois me levou ao cinema, me levou para casa... — Ela se engasgou com as palavras. — Mas eu descobri que essas coisas não passavam de um meio para um fim e nem naquela época, nem agora, você enxerga um problema nisso.

— Você está certa. Foi uma jogada idiota. Eu peço desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu dos nossos 12 aos 25 anos. Os adolescentes, especificamente os meninos, são uma raça diferente. Eu, provavelmente, era um idiota. No entanto, agora que o meu lobo frontal está totalmente desenvolvido, eu gostaria de parar de ser condenado por algo que aconteceu anos atrás.

Sakura estava prestes a aceitar e pedir desculpas, mas ele abriu a boca mais uma vez:

— Qual é a sua desculpa, Sakura?

Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar.

— Eu já tive o suficiente por hoje — disse Sakura, levantando e batendo na porta, clamando por socorro, até suas mãos latejarem e sua garganta ficar áspera. Ninguém apareceu. Ela se recostou na porta, derrotada e deixando a cabeça cair para trás. — Isso é um pesadelo...

Sasuke colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu para ela.

— Para algumas mulheres, ficar trancada comigo seria um sonho que se torna realidade.

Deus, ele realmente se parecia com Satanás: era uma tentação.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Elas são iludidas. E estúpidas. Essa não é exatamente minha ideia de diversão... — disse Sakura, esfregando as mãos sobre o rosto. — Meus Deus, isso vai ser ainda pior do que a festa do Kiba!

— Foi um acidente.

— Nós estamos escondidos em um armário no meio de uma festa. E como ficamos presos neste armário não importa? Ninguém vai acreditar que foi totalmente inocente, e serei motivo de piada de qualquer forma.

— Você está exagerando.

— Sério? — Seu gesto condescendente tinha feito suas unhas se enterrarem em suas palmas, enquanto ela mantinha os braços ao lado do corpo. — Ninguém vai acreditar que você me arrastou até aqui. _Eu_ serei a arrastadora, em vez da arrastada. No entanto, se nada aconteceu após eu arrastar você para um armário, é óbvio que você é imune aos meus encantos. Mais risos à minha custa. Se inventarem que alguma coisa aconteceu, então serei vista como apenas mais uma das muitas _groupies_ de Uchiha Sasuke. De qualquer maneira, você sempre ganha e eu perco. Voltamos aos tempos de escola. Agora, pelo menos, não tenho um namorado para me dispensar.

Ela bateu a cabeça contra a porta, mas com cuidado.

— Você está certa, Sakura. Eu peço desculpas, mas essa confissão _não_ me enche de alegria e satisfação, como ocorreria normalmente. Vamos apenas dizer a todos que arrastei você aqui para seduzi-la, mas que você recusou a oferta.

— Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso...

— Você pode me dar um soco na cara. O hematoma deve ser prova suficiente.

— Não me tente.

Ele se levantou e ergueu o queixo, desafiando-a.

— Vá em frente. Bata. E não me diga que não está morrendo de vontade de me bater. Eu vou parecer um imbecil e sua virtude será redimida.

Tinha de haver uma câmara escondida por ali, em algum lugar.

— Mas por que você faria isso?

— Porque um músico tentando seduzir uma bela garota não é uma notícia.

— E por que você decidiria me seduzir? E por que agora, depois de todos esses anos?

Houve aquele pequeno sorriso novamente.

— Talvez as _groupies_ não sejam tão abundantes como você parece acreditar.

— Sei...

— Por que é tão difícil acreditar que não sou tão seletivo com minhas parceiras sexuais?

— Porque não foi isso que ouvi.

A mandíbula de Sasuke trincou. Ela atingiu um nervo.

— Pois saiba que muita gente já ouviu falar nisso. Não significa que seja verdade — disse ele.

— Só que você _não_ era o pai do bebê daquela mulher.

— Não posso dizer com certeza que nunca conheci aquela mulher, porque eu conheço um monte de gente, mas acho que me lembraria se tivesse dormido com ela. Especialmente considerando a descrição dela do evento.

— Está me dizendo que tem dúvidas?

— Não posso ter certeza de que metade do que ela alegou seja verdade. E, se aconteceu, provavelmente não deve ser legal.

Ele parecia sincero.

— E por que fez o teste de paternidade?

— As recusas não a estavam afastando.

Sabe como é difícil provar que não fez algo assim?

É verdade. As pessoas gostam de acreditar no pior. Além disso, Sasuke não tinha nenhuma razão para mentir para Sakura. Ele não se preocupava com o que ela pensava dele. Estranhamente, porém, era diferente para ela saber que Sasuke não era um explorador de mulheres, independentemente dos rumores.

— Quer saber por que pessoas famosas costumam namorar outras pessoas famosas? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Para formar um casal fabuloso?

— Não. Por autoproteção, aniquilando-se mutuamente. Quando você não tem nada a ganhar e muito a perder, está mais propenso a manter a boca fechada.

Sakura não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso. Na verdade, ela sentiu uma pontada de compaixão. O que deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois Sasuke fez uma careta para ela.

— Mas isso não significa que alguém acreditaria que você tentou me seduzir. Não sou famosa, e todo mundo sabe que você não gosta de mim — disse ela.

— Mas eu não poderia tentar? Haruno Sakura é a menina mais querida da cidade. Inteligente, bonita... santa. Além de sexy. As pessoas questionariam minha masculinidade se eu não tentasse, certo?

Havia um pouco de sarcasmo por trás daquelas palavras, mas não o suficiente para conter o seu efeito jocoso. Ela tentou ignorá-las.

— Você está generalizando muito, não acha?

Sua voz baixou de tom.

— Você está presumindo que nada disso é verdade. Mas posso ser muito convincente quando preciso. Você atrairá a inveja de metade das mulheres da cidade, mas manterá o respeito de todos.

Um arrepio a perpassou.

— Menos dos que pensem que fui estúpida ao deixar passar essa oportunidade.

— Bem... todos vivemos com arrependimentos.

A voz de Sasuke era hipnótica e seus olhos eram sombrios enquanto a observavam.

— Você é linda, Sakura. Seu cabelo... seus olhos... sua pele. — E os dedos de Sasuke seguiram suas palavras. — Sua boca... incluindo sua língua afiada, é suficiente para deixar um homem louco — Os lábios de Sasuke arquearam — Em vários sentidos.

Aqueles dedos talentosos passaram por cima do ombro de Sakura e por baixo de seu braço. Podia não ser real, mas seu corpo não sabia a diferença e sua mente estava feliz. O ar era pesado, e ela não conseguia ouvir os motores, além de seu próprio pulso. Ela observou o peito de Sasuke subir e descer, enquanto o peso de seu olhar e o silêncio colaboravam para que os joelhos de Sakura fraquejassem.

Sasuke se inclinou para a frente e seu peito roçava o dela cada vez que respirava. Sua cabeça virou, até os seus lábios estarem ao nível do ouvido de Sakura. A leve brisa de seu fôlego sobre o lóbulo da orelha enviava um arrepio por todo o seu corpo, enquanto uma das mãos serpenteava em volta da sua cintura. As linhas duras do corpo de Sasuke se encaixavam às dela. O ar ficou espesso, cada respiração enchia seus pulmões com o cheiro daquele homem.

— Você seria uma tentação para um santo, Sakura, imagina para um pecador como eu. A resistência é uma batalha. E eu não tenho certeza se quero vencê-la...

Ele fez uma pausa e sua mão flutuou por vontade própria, para depois pousar em seu peito. Ela sentia o baque de seu coração contra a palma de sua mão.

— Pronta para me dar um soco agora?

Essas palavras foram um balde de água fria que apagou o calor que subia pelo corpo de Sakura, trazendo a vergonha em seu lugar. Ela o empurrou para longe.

Sasuke tropeçou e se segurou na parede. Endireitando-se, ele tremia como vara verde.

— Você deveria ter me dado um soco. Um empurrão não vai deixar marcas.

— Cale a boca.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Ela nunca batera em outro ser humano antes e não achava que seria capaz disso, mas Sasuke podia ser o único a mudar essa história. E não por conta do que ele tinha feito, mas por conta de sua reação a ela.

Ela respirou fundo, e um ar frio entrou correndo assim que a porta se abriu. O mesmo membro da tripulação que antes saíra por aquela porta apareceu por lá, ficando boquiaberto.

Sasuke se recuperou primeiro.

— Nós pensamos que você nunca mais fosse voltar!

— Eu preciso pegar alguns copos... — disse ele, se preparando para sair rapidamente.

Sakura examinou o convés. Vazio. Felizmente, só eles estavam por ali. Não havia ninguém mais para testemunhar o que acontecia. Ela limpou a garganta e sorriu para o homem.

— Sasuke e eu entramos aqui para conversar em particular, longe do vento, mas não sabíamos que alguém fecharia a porta. Ficamos gritando, mas ninguém nos ouviu.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

— Eu sinto muito, Srta. Haruno e Sr. Uchiha.

— Não se preocupe. Não vamos mencionar isso se você não o fizer...

A ameaça foi sutil, mas o jovem entendeu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Claro. Muito obrigado. Eu não quero ter problemas com o capitão.

Sasuke agarrou as asas de Sakura e segurou a porta para ela passar. O homem ficou parado, provavelmente em estado de choque. O vento aumentou enquanto eles estiveram trancados e soprava o cabelo de Sakura em seu rosto. Embora isso fosse chato, Sakura não tentou ajeitar o cabelo.

— Pode ir na frente — disse ele enquanto caminhavam — Vou entrar daqui a pouco. Se alguém perguntar, não negue que esteve comigo. Só não diga onde. — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e ele lhe entregou as asas. — Não se preocupe. Isso não será um problema. E, se for, pensaremos em outro plano.

— Está falando sério?

— Sakura, eu nunca digo nada que não queira dizer. Agora, vá.

O barulho da festa parecia dez vezes mais alto depois de ficar presa por tanto tempo. Mas ninguém lhe deu uma segunda olhada enquanto ela deixava as asas ao lado da porta e seguia para o bar a fim de pedir um copo de água. As pessoas falavam com ela enquanto passava pela multidão, mas era a mesma conversa básica de sempre. Ninguém parecia ter notado que ela e Sasuke ficaram ausentes um bom tempo. Um alívio a percorreu enquanto ela abria a porta para o banheiro das mulheres, olhando-se no espelho. À exceção de uma ligeira coloração rosada em suas bochechas e um penteado bastante caótico, que poderia ser atribuído ao vento no convés, nada parecia errado em sua imagem.

 _Eu nunca digo nada que não queira dizer._ Ela pensava em tudo que Sasuke tinha dito, e essa declaração começou a soar vagamente sinistra. Repassando esses momentos em sua mente, seus mamilos apertaram contra o forro de seda de seu vestido e suas coxas enrijeceram.

 _Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom mesmo._

Ela colocou a mão na barriga para acalmar o nervosismo. Poderia não ter um problema junto ao público da festa, mas com certeza tinha um problema privado.

Eles ficaram trancados no armário por mais de uma hora. Contudo, e provavelmente pelo constante fluxo de coquetéis no salão, ninguém achara estranho que ele e Sakura tivessem ficado fora de vista por um tempo. Todo mundo sabia que os dois estavam em outro lugar, mas não necessariamente juntos, porque... bem, por que estariam? Sasuke _não_ se preocupou em corrigir tais suposições.

Quando finalmente atracaram, ele e Sakura foram forçados a voltar à ribalta.

Embora estivessem lado a lado, Sakura manteve a atenção sobre os convidados, lançando apenas um único olhar na direção dele.

Mais tarde, com um simples "até mais", Sakura acompanhou o último convidado pela prancha de desembarque.

Normalmente, Sasuke não teria pensado nisso, mas Sakura não saía de seus pensamentos.

Depois daquela noite... Sakura era praticamente tudo em que ele pensava e nada parecia fazer sentido.

O motorista o deixou na frente do prédio de Neji. Havia muitos foliões nas ruas, mas a maior parte das pessoas estava muito embriagada ou muito focada em se divertir para prestar atenção em outras pessoas.

 _Ótimo, porque eu realmente não estou de bom humor hoje._

Todo o seu corpo vibrava de desejo, mas era um desejo específico: Sakura. E isso não fazia nenhum sentido.

Por que agora? Por que, depois de todos esses anos, ele, de repente, sentia tesão por Haruno Sakura? Sasuke ultrapassara os limites, levara tudo longe demais...

Enquanto ele tentava se lembrar de que Sakura era sua inimiga mortal, enquanto tentava lembrar a si mesmo que _não_ gostava de Sakura, que _nunca_ tinha gostado de Sakura, seu corpo foi rápido ao argumentar que isso _não_ era inteiramente verdade.

Insanidade era a única explicação que fazia sentido.

Ele deixou cair as chaves sobre a mesa e apoiou as asas contra a parede. Até a terça-feira gorda, pelo menos, ele não teria de usar aquela roupa novamente. Tirou uma cerveja da geladeira, bebeu a metade em um longo gole e depois foi ao banheiro, livrando-se das calças de couro e do colete.

Uma chuveirada longa, um pouco mais fria que o normal, o ajudou a clarear a cabeça e o foco.

Dormir estava fora de questão, por isso ele foi à cozinha para tomar outra cerveja.

Se o _replay_ mental não pudesse ser interrompido, outra chuveirada seria necessária, dessa vez muito mais fria.

O interfone tocou bem alto. Era mais provável que fosse um turista perdido ou um bêbado aleatório, mas ele atendeu.

— Sou eu, Sakura.

Sua mão apertou o botão para abrir a porta antes que as palavras estivessem completamente fora de sua boca. Ele não se preocupou em questionar por que ela aparecera de repente, e isso não importava. Quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento, ouviu a porta fechar-se do lado de fora, e ouviu sons de passos. Era o som de uma subida lenta, mas decidida. Quando Sakura deu o último passo, ela olhou para cima e o viu. Seus pés pareceram parar, mas ela subiu o último lance em um ritmo lento, sem o encarar, mas sem olhar para baixo. Ela trocara o traje de cetim por um jeans e jaqueta surrada, fechada até o pescoço.

Ela soprou o cabelo para fora do rosto.

— Obrigada por me deixar entrar. Eu não tinha certeza se você abriria...

— É uma hora da manhã. Eu não poderia deixá-la na rua.

Foi uma explicação boa o suficiente. Até que ele soubesse o porquê de ela ter vindo no meio da noite...

Sasuke percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração.

No topo da escada, Sakura parou. E ele notou que os nós dos dedos dela estavam ficando brancos enquanto ela agarrava o corrimão. Sakura estava imóvel, exceto pela rápida ascensão e queda de seu peito. Estaria sem fôlego por causa da subida ou...

Ela não se mexeu e Sasuke também não. Ele ficou parado na porta, encostado no batente. O silêncio se estendeu. Até que ele não aguentou mais:

— Por que está aqui, Sakura?

Sakura o encarou. _Droga_! Suas palavras tinham saído mais fortes do que ele pretendia.

— Eu... eu realmente não sei. — Ela suspirou, e ele pensou ter ouvido um pequeno xingamento. — Bem, eu provavelmente não deveria ter vindo. Sinto muito por ter incomodado você.

Ela se virou e começou a descer as escadas devagar.

 _Deixe que ela vá embora. Será melhor assim..._ No entanto, ele estava no topo das escadas antes que ela tivesse dado mais de dois passos.

— Sakura...

Ela se virou e ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Fora a escolha dela. Ele não poderia fazer isso por ela, mas Sakura o procurara, e ele sentiu que precisava encontrá-la no meio do caminho.

Ela hesitou, mas em seguida pegou sua mão.

Ele a puxou para cima e colou o corpo contra o dela. Podia sentir sua tensão, mas seus corpos pareciam se encaixar como peças de uma quebra-cabeça, e a sensação era elétrica.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com o contato. Ela engoliu em seco, então ele sentiu o deslizamento lento de seu peito enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés, alinhando sua boca à dele.

Houve um pequeno momento de hesitação, um fôlego apenas. Em seguida, seus lábios tocaram os dele.

Ele nunca soube o que esperar de Sakura e aquilo não foi diferente. Sua boca era flexível e acolhedora, mas cuidadosa, movendo-se suavemente contra seus lábios.

Todos os seus pensamentos racionais gritavam para que ele parasse. Aquela mulher era Sakura, e ele não ganharia nada beijando-a. Ele _não deveria_ querer beijá-la.

Mas não poderia ter parado, mesmo se tentasse. Ela era fresca, doce e... parecia a mulher ideal. Sua língua deslizou por seus lábios e o toque experimental despertou algo primitivo dentro dele, vencendo todos os pensamentos racionais.

Os dedos de Sakura penetraram-lhe os cabelos, enquanto as mãos espalmaram sobre suas costas.

Sem quebrar o contato, Sasuke recuou poucos metros para dentro do apartamento e deixou a porta se fechar. Ele não podia dizer o que exatamente tinha mudado entre eles, nem quando, nem por quê, mas o beijo o reduzira a pedacinhos. Isso desafiava a razão, mas, de alguma forma, fazia todo o sentido.

— Sakura...

Ela parou, pressionando o dedo contra os lábios de Sasuke, e ele perdeu a linha de pensamento quando os olhos azuis dela encontraram os dele.

A evidência clara de desejo naqueles olhos só jogou gasolina sobre a fogueira.

Ela engoliu em seco e sua voz era quase um sussurro.

— Poderíamos... na verdade... não dizer nada? — perguntou ela. — Estou prestes a perder a coragem, mas não quero...

Ele deveria se segurar, mas Sakura estava beijando-o de novo, e nada mais parecia importar.

Sakura não queria pensar, não queria examinar isso muito de perto. Se o fizesse, perceberia que estava bancando a idiota. Ao mesmo tempo, ouvia as palavras de Ino: _Carpe diem,_ Vivi. Seja má!

Seus nervos quase tinham falhado, uma dúzia de vezes, na curta caminhada de sua casa até ali, mas agora...

Ela não poderia se arrepender da decisão. No entanto, seria incapaz de dizer por que tinha feito essa escolha. Havia algo na sensação da boca de Sasuke em seu pescoço, na carícia de suas mãos sob o casaco, passeando pelas suas costas... tudo isso lhe fazia bem. Havia algo de libertador... algo muito mais forte do que um simples _carpe diem._ Era um território novo e assustador para ela, mas a sensação era ótima.

As mãos de Sasuke eram verdadeiramente talentosas, alternando entre toques leves, que causavam arrepios, e fortes carícias, que deixavam seus joelhos fracos.

Não era como se Sasuke fosse um estranho, embora que não fosse o que ela chamaria de amigo. Aliás, a estranheza que compartilhavam parecia perfeita justamente por isso.

Aquilo não deveria fazer sentido, mas fazia. E Sakura não se importava.

Para piorar a situação, Sasuke abrira a porta sem camisa.

Como se fosse capaz de ler sua mente, Sasuke abriu o zíper de sua jaqueta e deslizou-a pelos ombros. Ela sentiu sua camiseta subindo, até que parou em seus seios. Sakura levantou os braços, enquanto Sasuke interrompia o beijo para tirar a camisa sobre a cabeça. O contato era chocante, mas Sakura queria mais...

Seus lábios traçaram o cume do músculo do ombro dele e Sasuke grunhiu. O mundo mudou de repente, fazendo sua cabeça girar, mas Sasuke a carregou pelo corredor até o quarto. Poucos segundos mais tarde, ela sentiu os lençóis frescos sob o corpo.

Sasuke pairava sobre ela, com aqueles braços poderosos, os olhos quentes em seu corpo e rosto. Quando ele finalmente encontrou seu olhar, Sakura percebeu que ele lhe dava uma última chance de acabar com tudo aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ela enganchou o pé em torno de sua perna e deslizou-o sobre sua panturrilha.

Sakura deixou as mãos traçarem os contornos do peito de Sasuke e sentiu o aperto dos músculos sob os dedos.

— É tarde demais... — sussurrou ela.

O canto da boca de Sasuke se curvou.

— Mas eu estou apenas começando.

O sangue de Sakura tomou as palavras como uma promessa, uma promessa surgida através de suas veias. E Sasuke cumpriu-a, explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo, sem pressa, com intensidade metódica, até que ela estivesse choramingando, incoerente. Ela queria trazê-lo para o mesmo lugar, mas suas mãos estavam agarradas aos lençóis quando Sakura tentou manter os últimos resquícios de sanidade.

Nem um centímetro de sua pele ficou sem o toque de suas mãos, de seus lábios, língua e dentes. Ela queria implorar por mais, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. Quando Sasuke desceu até sua parte mais intimida, a explorando com cuidado, lambendo, sugando e mordiscando sua carne mais sensível, Sakura achou que iria explodir, se sentia em chamas. E eram chamas quentes, vivas e perigosas.

Sasuke mal podia se controlar, as reações de Sakura eram cruas, honestas. Ela parecia desenhada expressamente para ele: suas curvas se encaixavam perfeitamente contra ele, sua pele respondia ao seu toque, exigindo mais. As mãos de Sakura continham eletricidade.

E sua boca... sua boca fez coisas para ele que desafiavam as palavras. Ele nunca pensou na Santa Haruno daquela forma antes, nem em seus melhores sonhos esperava ter a visão que estava tendo no momento, a de Sakura entre suas pernas, abocanhando seu membro com tanta vontade e o mais espantoso é que era boa naquilo, ele sentia ondas de prazer por todo o corpo a cada nova lambida ou sugada de Sakura em seu membro.

Quando a puxou para cima e voltou a se colocar por cima dela a necessidade de perder-se nela era avassaladora, e só as unhas de Sakura entrando em seus ombros o mantiveram ligado à terra no momento em que ele deslizou para dentro do corpo dela.

Quente... apertada... molhada... As sensações embaçavam seu cérebro.

Logo em seguida, Sakura se arqueou contra ele, pressionando os quadris com força contra o dele, buscando mais, buscando o ritmo. As mãos de Sasuke se fecharam em seus cabelos sedosos e Sakura arranhou suas costas sem piedade, logo o moreno começou a investir contra a intimidade de Sakura, gemendo rouco ao sentir o aperto em volta de seu membro, a intimidade dela o acolhia e o fazia ansiar por cada vez mais. A boca de Sasuke pousou sobre a dela quando ele acelerou o ritmo, mas logo desceram a seus seios, os sugando e mordendo os mamilos sem pena, buscando a levar ao limite do prazer. Sakura gemia e buscava acompanhar o ritmo dos quadris de Sasuke, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar a cada nova estocada poderosa do moreno em seu corpo, podendo o sentir fundo dentro de si, se sentindo completa como nunca antes, logo o raciocínio fugiu.

As contrações e os tremores de seu orgasmo foram avassaladoras, ela sentia como se os músculos estivessem virando gelatina e fechou os olhos sentindo Sasuke continuar investindo com violência contra sua intimidade

Logo foi a vez de Sasuke de chegar ao seu limite, as estocadas foram ficando mais lentas e profundas, ele enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e gemeu rouco no momento em que se derramava dentro dela.

Ele percebeu vagamente que ela gritava seu nome.


	7. Chapter VII

Sakura estava de bruços na cama. Ela não se movia, apenas afastou o cabelo do rosto. Sua respiração voltara ao normal, mas as gotas de suor ainda estavam em suas costas.

Sasuke, por sua vez, não costumava conversar nesse momento, mas o silêncio completo e contínuo de Sakura era estranho.

Finalmente, ela suspirou e rolou para o lado a fim de encará-lo. Sua testa estava ligeiramente franzida.

— Pensamentos profundos, Sakura? — perguntou ele.

— Eu não seria capaz de utilizar meu cérebro neste momento.

Ele deveria tomar isso como um elogio, mas seu estado era similar.

— Isso explica o silêncio.

— Na verdade, isso só parecia... — Ela riu baixinho. — Prudente.

— Prudente?

— Esta é uma situação bastante embaraçosa, e nós não somos muito bons em conversar sem degringolar para outra coisa. Não sei se seria uma boa ideia discutir agora, quando estamos nus...

— Tem razão.

Isso lhe valeu um sorriso.

— Além do mais, seria uma espécie de anticlímax, sabe?

— Eu, na verdade, não gosto de falar muito depois do sexo.

— Está vendo? O silêncio parece ser a melhor aposta.

— Acho que estou um pouco ofendido... — brincou ele.

— Por quê?

— Sexo sem conversa? Apenas usando o corpo?

— Você tem mais experiência nessa situação... mas acabou de dizer que não gosta de conversar após o sexo.

Ele tentou manter o tom de voz suave.

— Isso não significa que eu aprove o fato de ser seu brinquedo sexual.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Não finja ser um homem frágil, Sasuke.

— Eu sou músico. E os artistas são sensíveis, sabe...

Ela bufou.

— Eu trabalho com artistas todos os dias. Não vou engolir isso.

— Você é uma mulher dura, Sakura — disse ele, passando a mão sobre o rosto.

— Eu tento — disse ela, e sorriu para Sasuke.

— Isso não foi um elogio.

— Vindo de você? Claro que não. Mas prefiro pensar que foi...

O clima descontraído evaporou e ele sentiu a tensão habitual. Isso estava em desacordo com os aromas remanescentes de sexo e suor.

— Por que você quer ser um osso duro de roer?

Sakura ficou sentada e arrastou o lençol para cobrir os seios.

— Você é péssimo nessa parte...

— Talvez devêssemos ter ficado em silêncio.

O humor lânguido e saciado de Sasuke foi dando lugar a uma dor de cabeça. Ele deixou cair a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no travesseiro. Sakura era igual a problemas. Sempre.

— Tentei avisar...

— Mas você não me disse por quê.

— Não quero brigar, então...

— Eu entendo. — Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos. — Mas por que você ainda está aqui? Seus sentimentos em relação a mim são muito claros. Por que diabos está na minha cama?

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo.

— E que tipo de homem recusa sexo? — perguntou Sasuke.

— E que tipo de homem aceita fazer sexo com uma mulher de quem não gosta? — ela disparou de volta.

— E que tipo de mulher oferece sexo para um homem que odeia?

A ingestão aguda da respiração lhe avisou que atingira um ponto crucial. Sakura contraiu o maxilar.

— Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Deveria ter tomado um banho de água fria até a vontade passar. Ou deveria ter apenas bebido até esquecer.

— Alguém estava fazendo ambas as coisas quando você apareceu...

— Talvez agora seja uma boa hora para eu ir embora.

Sakura foi até a beirada da cama, puxando o lençol com ela.

— Está com vergonha de si mesma, Sakura?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar, e sua sobrancelha arrogante subiu novamente.

— O fato de eu ter me aliado a milhares de outras _groupies_ não é algo que eu vá colocar no meu currículo, Sakura.

— Por que essa obsessão com as _groupies_?

— Porque eu vi você encantando as pessoas e me orgulhava de ser imune a isso. E então... — Ela balançou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou, aparentemente sem saber, ou sem se importar, com o fato de que estava totalmente nua.

— Então o quê?

— Então passei um tempo com você essa semana e comecei a pensar que talvez não estivesse completamente certa... Você poderia ter mudado ou amadurecido. Eu me apaixonei por você de novo e não deveria ter me apaixonado.

Sakura se agachou em busca das roupas descartadas.

— Eu vou matar Ino — murmurou ela.

— Eu tenho medo de perguntar o que Ino tem a ver com isso — disse Sasuke.

— Nada... Foi um erro. Eu não deveria ter vindo, por isso vou embora. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Suas palavras sumiram em resmungos, mas ele conseguia entender uns ocasionais "estupidez" e "loucura".

Ela estava certa, porém eles deviam esquecer que aquilo acontecera. Mas ele não queria que ela fosse embora. Mesmo que o tivesse irritado, seu corpo ainda estava preparado para o toque dele. A necessidade ainda estava lá.

Como eles tinham chegado a este ponto?

— Sakura, espera.

— O quê?

Sakura tinha engolido o orgulho indo até a casa de Sasuke e ele entendera o quanto isso custara a ela. Ele deveria e poderia oferecer-lhe algo em troca. Aproximou-se e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram quando ele se inclinou e a beijou.

— Eu queria fazer isso desde a oitava série.

— Você está brincando comigo.

— Não.

— E por que não fez naquela época?

— Porque eu não queria levar um soco.

— Nunca fui violenta.

— Mas teria sido. Pelo menos comigo...

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você.

Naquele instante, ele só queria que ela voltasse para a cama.

— Eu pedi uma trégua no início desta noite e estava falando sério — disse ele.

— Você pretende perdoar e esquecer... tudo?

— O pedido de desculpas também foi sincero. Por que não aceitamos que as idiotices da infância e da adolescência acabaram? Por que não começarmos a agir como adultos?

— Parece muito maduro — comentou Sakura, os lábios se contraindo. — Mas nossos hábitos podem ser difíceis de superar...

— São apenas rancores antigos — disse ele.

— Acho que posso concordar com isso.

— Que boa notícia!

Sakura olhou para as roupas que segurava nas mãos.

— Não sei o que fazer — admitiu ela.

Ele pegou a camisa que ela estava segurando e deixou-a cair no chão.

— Eu gostaria que você ficasse.

Suas palavras pareciam fazer parte da letra de uma de suas músicas. Era uma sensação estranha, que ele não entendia nem queria entender naquele momento.

No entanto, o corpo já estava em recuperação, simplesmente por estar perto dela.

— Oitava série, lembra?

O sorriso de Sakura era sedutor. Ela se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu peito. O sorriso ficou maior quando ela olhou para ele.

— Você usava aparelho na oitava série.

— Assim como você.

— Hoje, pelo menos, não existe o medo de ficarmos enganchados.

O relógio ao lado da cama tocou às quatro. Sasuke estava roncando baixinho ao lado, com um braço jogado sobre a barriga de Sakura, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Estava saciada e exausta. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam um pudim, mas o cérebro simplesmente não desligava, não a deixava dormir. Não que seu cérebro estivesse funcionando corretamente. Ele saltava de um assunto a outro, como uma pulga saltando em alta velocidade, capaz de processar todos os pensamentos, mas sem seguir qualquer tipo de progressão lógica.

Aquilo era frustrante, mas provavelmente acontecia em legítima defesa. Pensar muito sobre a última semana, e sobretudo sobre as últimas horas, poderia fazer sua cabeça explodir.

Sakura saiu debaixo do braço de Sasuke. Ele rolou na cama, mas não acordou, e ela suspirou de alívio. Suas roupas ainda estavam um emaranhado. Ela pegou uma das camisas de Sasuke e a vestiu. O cheiro de loção pós-barba chegava às suas narinas enquanto ela a abotoava.

Na ponta dos pés, ela se arrastou até a sala. Sakura conhecia bem aquele apartamento. Neji tinha comprado todos os quadros de sua galeria e ela fora lá, muitas vezes, para entregar ou ajudar a pendurar. Embora Sasuke fosse um inquilino temporário, ele estava em casa, e as suas coisas estavam espalhadas por toda a sala, que não era desarrumada, mas mostrava que Sasuke estava confortável por ali.

Mas não havia nada de pessoal, nenhuma foto ou qualquer coisa assim Isso ressaltava o fato de que ela realmente não sabia muita coisa sobre o homem em que Sasuke se transformara. E também lembrava que sua permanência era temporária.

A maior mudança no apartamento era o piano de cauda, perto das portas da varanda. Sasuke o teria trazido? Ela não sabia se Neji tocava, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia ter comprado um piano. Fazia sentido que Sasuke quisesse um piano ou precisasse de um, mas agora que ela sabia que ele estava cuidando de uma lesão, ter um piano por perto parecia uma tentação ou uma distração.

Ela passou a mão sobre a tampa do piano.

Os pais de Sasuke tinham um piano na sala de estar, um velho piano vertical, que metade das crianças do bairro tinha tocado, até que Sasuke descobriu sua paixão e o colocou fora do alcance dos demais para que eles não o estragassem.

Até Sakura havia tocado nas teclas do instrumento quando criança, enquanto sua mãe e a Sra. Uchiha tomavam café em outra sala. Já mais velha, sentava-se em seu quarto ouvindo Sasuke praticando ao lado, dominando tudo, de Chopin a Count Basie e Billy Joel.

Ela se sentou no banco e passou as mãos levemente sobre as teclas, sem fazer nenhum som Sakura traçou as formas e as bordas com os dedos, sem querer pensar nas repercussões do que acabara de fazer, mas incapaz de evitar o pensamento.

Contra todo o bom senso, ela deixou sua libido trazê-la ali. E deixar de lado toda aquela angústia adolescente fora uma excelente ideia, pelo menos em teoria. No entanto, era uma pena que ela não tivesse feito isso _antes_ de aparecer em sua porta, como se estivesse desesperada por seu corpo.

Ela se sentia melhor? Definitivamente. No final das contas, Ino talvez tivesse um pouco de razão sobre as alegrias de ser má. Toda a tensão parecia ter desaparecido de seu corpo, embora não de sua mente. Se era assim ser má, ela agora entendia o apelo...

Porém, como algo poderia parecer certo e errado ao mesmo tempo era um enigma que seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia processar.

Ela o usara? Ele a usara? Era mesmo possível que os anos de angústia e raiva pudessem desaparecer, sem mais nem menos? Ela estava sendo superficial, caindo sob o fascínio de Uchiha Sasuke? Não, quanto a isso Sakura tinha certeza. Tudo o que tinha feito, o que quer que fosse, não tinha nada a ver com Sasuke.

Como se isso _não_ fosse tentador o suficiente.

Mas por que agora, e não cinco ou dez anos atrás?

Talvez as coisas tivessem seu próprio tempo, e ela não deveria questionar isso.

Aquela noite parecia importante, e não apenas por conta das experiências que descobrira na cama de Sasuke. Não, ela se sentia à beira de alguma coisa, como se tivesse deixado para trás uma parte de si, como se estivesse seguindo em direção a algo novo.

Mas esse algo novo _não poderia_ envolver Sasuke.

Quantas mulheres tinham ficado com Sasuke? Todas bonitas, poderosas e talentosas, mas nenhuma delas tinha durado mais de um mês. A ideia de uma aventura nunca lhe atraíra, mas ela parecia estar envolvida em uma. Embora não entendesse muito bem a situação, a sensação era boa.

Sakura ouviu Sasuke logo atrás dela. Um segundo depois, sentiu suas mãos acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Inclinando-se para trás, ela se recostou nas coxas de Sasuke, enquanto ele corria os longos dedos por seus cabelos. Ela queria ronronar. Obviamente, sua libido ainda não chegara ao fim.

— Você toca, Sakura?

Ela fez que não a cabeça.

— Muito mal.

Sasuke a colocou no colo, suas coxas nuas em torno das dela.

Os músculos de suas coxas pareciam de ferro. Suas mãos deslizavam sob as dela, e ele começou a tocar devagar.

— Você deveria estar descansando as mãos.

— Não diga nada...

Foi uma sequência de notas simples, mas bonitas, e, embora ela permanecesse parada e relaxada, suas mãos se moviam com as dele.

Vê-lo tocar parecia intensamente erótico, e senti-lo tocar, com suas mãos embaixo das dele, deixava tudo ainda mais íntimo.

Muito íntimo. Muito intenso.

Ela deixou as mãos deslizarem até seu colo. Os dedos de Sasuke mudaram de direção e de tempo, a sequência de notas se transformou em uma melodia. Os músculos de seus antebraços se flexionaram, e ela podia sentir seu peito e ombros movendo-se contra ela, como se quisessem fazer uma massagem E então ele começou a cantar baixinho, a apenas alguns centímetros da sua orelha.

 _Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos_

 _Ela tinha alguns problemas com si mesma_

 _Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la_

 _Ela sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa_

Sua voz. Meu Deus... Ela deixou as mãos deslizarem sobre o músculo grosso das coxas de Sasuke e ouviu a captura rápida da respiração dele.

 _Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_

 _E acabei na sua porta_

 _Eu tive você por tantas vezes, mas de algum jeito_

 _Eu quero mais_

A música morreu abruptamente e as mãos de Sasuke descansaram nas dela, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Não conheço essa música.

O queixo de Sasuke descansou no ombro de Sakura e a sua respiração atravessou o pescoço dela.

— É algo em que venho trabalhando.

— É linda.

Ele deu de ombros.

— É diferente. Vamos ver como vai terminar.

— Vai ser um sucesso. Assim como as outras.

— Veremos...

— Veremos? Você é o maldito Uchiha Sasuke.

— O público é volúvel. É por isso que há tantos cantores de apenas uma música de sucesso.

Ele soltou as mãos. Um braço serpenteava em torno da cintura de Sakura, o polegar roçava levemente a parte inferior de suas costelas. O outro voltou para o teclado, onde ele recomeçou a tocar, suave e lento. Ela reconheceu a melodia de uma de suas primeiras canções.

— Nunca se sabe quando se voltarão contra você.

Sasuke parecia... Vulnerável. Preocupado. Mas isso era ridículo. Por que ele sentiria essas coisas?

— Seus fãs amam você.

— Eles amam uma ideia. Uma imagem. E esse Sasuke tem pouco a ver comigo.

— E quem é esse Sasuke?

Ela estava quase com medo de perguntar, mas o silêncio e a escuridão criaram uma intimidade que se prestava a perguntas profundas.

Sakura sentiu o sorriso de Sasuke contra seu rosto.

— Curiosamente, eu diria que é o mesmo Sasuke de quem você _não_ gosta muito.

Isso não fazia sentido. A arrogância, o charme matador, a confiança... Ela também regaria àquilo... e mal, é claro. Mas ele pedira uma trégua, e ela foi se lembrando de tudo o que sabia sobre Sasuke. Sim, ele fora gentil com Ino, quando ela estava apaixonada por ele, anos atrás. E fora sério ao aceitar aquela competição...

E se ela o tivesse julgado de forma injusta? E se estivesse usando seu próprio rancor adolescente e sua notoriedade para não o enxergar como pessoa?

Sasuke era muito mais complexo do que ela pensara.

Isso só deixava aquela noite ainda mais complicada. Talvez seu subconsciente fosse mais esperto do que ela acreditava, e por isso permitira que a libido a levasse ali. Para forçá-la a pensar...

Mas _droga,_ ela não queria pensar! E não pensar era a chave para o _carpe diem,_ certo?

Sakura colocou a mão direita nas teclas e tentou se lembrar das notas que Sasuke tocara poucos antes. Como ela hesitava, Sasuke começou a apontar as teclas corretas.

— Basta repetir essa frase. O mesmo ritmo.

A mão esquerda de Sasuke começou um jogo muito mais complicado, completamente diferente da melodia anterior. Ela tocou a última nota e Sasuke terminou com um floreio.

Ela baixou as mãos e, surpreendentemente, Sasuke a seguiu. Ele passou os dedos suaves sobre seus pulsos e braços.

— Isso é incrível, Sasuke. Era como se eu estivesse realmente tocando alguma coisa.

— E você tocou.

— Com ajuda, claro.

— Não significa que você não tenha feito parte disso.

Havia alguma coisa maravilhosa no fato de estar em seus braços enquanto ele tocava. A sensação de senti-lo criar a música...

Que bobagem, mas ela queria que ele tocasse outra coisa. Estava prestes a pedir, mas se lembrou de que ele deveria estar descansando as mãos.

Houve uma ligeira pontada de decepção, mas terminou depressa quando Sasuke deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço. As mãos dele se moveram de seus braços para os botões de sua camisa emprestada, abrindo-os, e depois deslizando para acariciar a barriga e provocar seus seios. Os movimentos de Sasuke se tornaram mais focados, o polegar áspero sobre o mamilo arrancou um suspiro dela, fazendo-a agarrar as coxas dele. Sakura podia sentir a ereção contra suas costas, e a sua respiração ficou entrecortada como a dele. Ela arqueou o corpo, pressionando o peito dele em suas costas, quando um dedo escorregava entre suas pernas, deslizando para dentro.

Ela abriu ainda mais as pernas, exigindo mais, e Sasuke sussurrava, entre beijos quentes no seu pescoço e ombros.

Com um gemido, Sasuke virou o corpo de Sakura, envolvendo suas pernas na cintura e apoiando suas costas contra o piano. Os cotovelos de Sakura bateram no teclado, provocando um acorde desafinado, enquanto Sasuke soltava o resto dos botões e abria a camisa dela.

Ele a colocou no colo novamente, deixando que seus seios ficassem pressionados contra o peito firme.

Depois se levantou, e Sakura se agarrou ao seu corpo enquanto ele a levava de volta ao quarto, deitando-a na cama.

Ela não tinha ideia do que fazia e estava assustada por não saber o que era aquilo. Mas não o suficiente para parar, pois o que quer que fosse, era bom. O resto, ela resolveria depois.

Sasuke tinha vagas lembranças de Sakura beijando seu rosto enquanto os primeiros raios de sol começaram a iluminar as cortinas. No entanto, ele não percebera tratar-se de um beijo de despedida até que o alarme disparou e ele acordou, encontrando a cama vazia e fria.

Duas horas depois, ele estava sentado entre o diretor do conselho de humanidades local e o diretor de um programa escolar em uma reunião matinal de organizações sem fins lucrativos.

Sua mãe estava sentada à sua frente, pois era a presidente de... de alguma coisa. Seria impossível se lembrar das várias organizações das quais ela fazia parte. O objetivo da reunião era discutir a captação de recursos em geral, mas metade das pessoas naquela sala o conhecia desde que ele era criança, o que deixava tudo um pouco surreal, para dizer o mínimo.

Sakura se sentara cinco cadeiras abaixo. Além de uma saudação muito rápida, eles não trocaram nenhuma outra palavra. Todos pareciam muito cuidadosos para mantê-los separados, o que só levava a situação a níveis surrealistas.

O estranho, contudo, era que Sakura parecia estar evitando-o ainda mais do que o normal.

Ele ficou de olho nela, observando, enquanto Sakura continuava a sufocar bocejos. Mas o doutor Robins, dono de uma clínica do centro da cidade, pôs um fim à sua observação, perguntando:

— Então, como foi a noite passada?

— Foi muito boa. Eu não fazia um cruzeiro desses há anos. — Percebendo uma oportunidade, ele se virou para Sakura e perguntou: — E quanto a você? Aproveitou a noite de ontem, Sakura?

A taça na mão de Vivi quase caiu, mas ela logo se recuperou, lançando-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Muito... — respondeu ela. — É engraçado. Eu não sabia que a noite seria tão divertida, foi uma agradável surpresa.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você saiu tão rapidamente quando atracou que eu não tive certeza.

— Eu estava cansada e queria ir para casa. Além disso, não queria que Ino me perguntasse onde eu estava.

Dado que nenhuma das pessoas ao seu redor entenderia as entrelinhas, ele decidiu forçar um pouco mais.

— Foi uma noite movimentada, certo? Tantas coisas diferentes acontecendo. Qual foi sua parte favorita, Sakura?

Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas.

— Há tantas coisas para escolher... Mas você é muito bom ao piano, e eu me diverti mais do que imaginei que me divertiria.

Ele queria lhe perguntar alguma coisa, mas uma mulher que Sasuke não conhecia falou primeiro.

— Você tocou para os convidados na noite passada? Que maravilha!

— Apenas um par de músicas para animar a festa.

— Temos um piano aqui. Talvez você pudesse tocar para nós? — sugeriu a mulher.

— Ele não pode — retrucou Sakura, e todos os olhos viraram em sua direção.

— Sakura...

— Não é justo, Sasuke. — Sua voz assumiu um tom cortante, frio, um tom que ele conhecia muito bem — Você tem esse grande talento, e isso me prejudica... — Ela olhou para a multidão.

— Estou fazendo tudo que posso para manter o mesmo nível. Ele tem uma vantagem, vocês sabem. Não o incentivem.

Ele queria beijá-la. Sakura estava cuidando dele. Uma sensação estranha se espalhou em seu peito e ele sorriu em agradecimento. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Mas Sakura se afastou, e ele a perdeu de vista. Isso o irritou. Teria interpretado mal alguma coisa?

— Sr. Uchiha?

Sasuke se virou e viu uma _hostess_ piscando os olhos e sorrindo para ele.

— Você recebeu um telefonema. Uma Srta. deixou um número para que você possa retornar a chamada. — E lhe entregou um pedaço de papel. — Acho que ela disse que era sobre aulas de piano, mas isso parece uma loucura considerando... bem, considerando quem você é.

— Obrigado — disse ele, e logo depois colocou a mãe em um táxi, com pressa, e começou a caminhar as seis quadras de volta à casa. Sakura atendeu no segundo toque.

— Você é terrível, Uchiha Sasuke.

— Onde você está?

— Na galeria. Eu não podia ficar para o _café._

— Mas você foi embora sem avisar...

— Eu não pretendia avisar.

— E por que me evitou?

— Por autopreservação.

— Você tem um ego incrível, Sakura.

— Eu acho que seu ego pode lidar com isso. Mas por que me ligou?

A estranheza estava de volta. Ele nunca o ouvira soar tão hesitante.

— Eu pensei que você quisesse aulas de piano.

Houve mais um daqueles longos silêncios, e Sasuke ficou pensando se dissera a coisa errada. Mas ela riu baixinho, dizendo:

— Sim Acho que eu gostaria.


	8. Chapter VIII

Sasuke e Sakura estavam pau a pau na captação de recursos. Graças ao que ele combinara com ela, claro.

No início da segunda semana, Sakura tinha estado à frente, recrutando alguns patrocinadores, mas uma mensagem no Twitter o puxou de volta à liderança. Esse truque lhe valera uma bronca de Sakura, mas a língua dela perdera um pouco de sua força...

Quando se tratava de desafios, como o trabalho para o banco de alimentos,

Sakura ganhava de lavada. Ela podia lidar com as pessoas como uma profissional, e sua a equipe era eficiente.

Era quase embaraçoso, mas ele entendia.

Todos tinham pontos fortes, mas ninguém ultrapassava Sakura quando se tratava de trabalho voluntário.

Como ele estava descobrindo, Sakura tinha muitos talentos interessantes.

Eles não anunciaram abertamente a mudança, mas até os blogueiros perceberam o que chamaram de "flexibilização das hostilidades".

Se eles soubessem...

Ele capturou o olhar de Sakura, e ela abriu um meio-sorriso antes de olhar para as pilhas desordenadas do trabalho inacabado dele e erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Como vão as coisas? — perguntou ela.

— Perfeitas.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não parece.

— É como estar no meio de uma grande cirurgia. Parece uma confusão sangrenta, mas está tudo sob controle.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Só espero que você termine o trabalho de hoje.

E ele terminou, sobretudo graças à equipe de Sakura, que viera ajudá-lo. Em seguida, pegou uma pilha de latas de feijões verdes e caminhou até ela.

— Como você consegue isso?

— Eles são crianças. Precisam de instruções específicas e claras. Além de um bom exemplo a ser seguido, eu poderia acrescentar.

— Pois saiba que estou me esforçando muito.

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Quando eu terminar aqui, vou mandar alguns dos Querubins para ajudar você.

— Muito obrigado.

— Eles estarão aqui até meia-noite, eu acho.

— Eu estava planejando levá-la para jantar hoje à noite. Tenho reservas no LaValle.

— O LaValle está lotado há meses.

— A fama tem suas vantagens...

— Não é um local muito público?

— Não é mais público do que este lugar onde estamos.

— Isso é diferente.

— Você está com vergonha de ser vista comigo ou algo assim? — desafiou ele.

— Não, não é isso. Eu só não sabia que... que era de conhecimento público. Pensei que estávamos sendo discretos.

— Você gosta de se esconder por aí?

— Não é isso também É só que...

Ela parou e franziu a testa.

— É só que...? — perguntou ele.

Sakura suspirou e deu de ombros.

— O jantar parece ótima ideia. Que horas?

— Sete. Eu vou buscá-la.

— Não, vou até a sua casa. Preciso dar uma passada na galeria. Eu o vejo às sete.

Ela voltou ao trabalho. Sakura _não_ era como as outras mulheres. No entanto, ele estava descobrindo depressa que isso não era uma coisa ruim.

Sasuke se virou, com a intenção de terminar aquele trabalho o mais rápido possível, mas viu seus Diabinhos ociosos, observando-o.

— Quem falou que haveria uma pausa? Naquele exato momento, o telefone tocou. Ao olhar para o número, ele suspirou. Sasuke não queria brigar, estava aproveitando aquele interlúdio em sua vida.

— O que foi, Nanami?

— Eu tenho uma excelente notícia.

Sua agente não era de exagerar, a notícia provavelmente seria ótima.

— Eu gosto de boas notícias.

— À luz dos resultados do teste de paternidade, a autoria foi indeferida.

— Em língua normal, isso significa que... ?

— Que calaram a boca de Sasame.

— Essa é uma _excelente_ notícia.

— Eu sabia que você gostaria. Outra boa notícia: graças ao seu trabalho de caridade, a mancha em seu currículo está desaparecendo.

— Eu amo você, Nanami!

— É por isso que você me paga quantias absurdas. Como vai seu trabalho por aí?

— Tudo bem. Estou em casa.

Nanami, que considerava Nova York a única cidade fora da Califórnia que valia a pena conhecer, bufou.

— Continue seu trabalho. Você está sendo muito bem avaliado pela imprensa.

— E estou aproveitando também.

— Bom para você. Mas não aproveite muito. Não quero ser obrigada a lidar com outra Sasame no mesmo ano.

— Não se preocupe. Estou sendo um bom menino.

— Não exagere... Lembre-se de sua marca.

— E como eu poderia me esquecer?

— Vou entrar em contato com você na semana que vem. Tenho alguns planos para março e abril. Quando você está planejando voltar ao estúdio?

— Não sei ainda. Meu cérebro está se recuperando da turnê.

Nanami não sabia sobre o problema em suas mãos, e ele não via nenhuma razão para lhe contar nada.

— Mantenha-me informada.

— Combinado. Agora eu tenho caixas para embalar.

— Ah, claro... essas coisas de caridade. Aliás, estou pensando em visitar você no carnaval — disse ela.

— Boa sorte para conseguir um quarto de hotel.

— Não posso ficar com você? — brincou ela.

— Em uma palavra: não. Eu estou adorando a minha privacidade.

— Tudo bem — Ela bufou. — Conheço outras pessoas. Falo com você mais tarde. Tchau.

Sasuke guardou o telefone no bolso. Ele não queria pensar em março ou abril nem em voltar para o estúdio.

Fiel à sua palavra, Sakura e a sua equipe vieram para ajudá-lo. No entanto, fiel à sua natureza competitiva, ela esperou até que eles reconhecessem a derrota e os pontos fossem adicionados à sua coluna, antes de ajudar.

Com o trabalho terminado, eles foram embora.

Sakura enfiou os pés nos sapatos e abriu a porta do quarto de dormir. Ino se levantou de braços cruzados.

— Anda. Fala.

— O quê? — perguntou Sakura.

— Eu tenho mantido minha boca fechada. Não comentei nada sobre suas noitadas...

— O que eu agradeço — disse Sakura, mas Ino ignorou a sugestão e a seguiu para a sala de estar.

— Mas agora você está toda arrumada. Seu bichinho de pelúcia vai levá-la para sair?

— Bichinho de pelúcia?

— Não seria minha primeira escolha de apelido, mas os outros eram mais vulgares e você teria ficado com raiva de mim. Eu sei que você está fazendo sexo e estou morrendo de vontade de saber com quem.

— Como se fosse da sua conta.

— Na verdade, estou achando ótimo. Você está radiante e relaxada. Pelo visto, é um _ótimo_ sexo.

Sakura não conseguia parar de enrubescer.

— Nossa! Eu preciso conhecer a identidade desse deus do sexo. Ah, Deus... a menos que... Ele não é casado, certo?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Ino, claro que não.

— Isso explicaria tanto segredo.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Eu estou saindo com o Sasuke.

— Que Sasuke?

— Uchiha. Quantos outros Sasukes você conhece?

Ino parecia desapontada.

— Ah, entendi tudo errado... Eu não sabia que você tinha um compromisso com o Santos e Pecadores esta noite.

— E não tenho.

— E por que você vai jantar com o Sasuke?

— Porque ele me convidou.

— Isso não faz sentido. Não está pensando em jogar comida no colo dele, está?

— Não. Aliás, eu nunca faria isso no LaValle.

— No LaValle? Nossa... Espera! Sasuke é seu bichinho de pelúcia secreto?

— Ino...

— Você está dormindo com Sasuke?

— Ino...

— Você está fazendo sexo com Uchiha Sasuke?

— Não vamos anunciar para toda a vizinhança, por favor.

— Meu Deus, você está dormindo com ele! Ah... meu Deus! Quando isso começou? Como? Por quê? Eu preciso de muitos detalhes.

Sakura fez questão de olhar para o relógio e pegar sua bolsa.

— Eu tenho de ir.

— Ah, não! Você não pode soltar uma bomba dessas e ir embora, como se não fosse nada.

— Isso não é da sua conta. Eu não lhe devo explicações.

— Eu passei minha vida inteira ouvindo você reclamar do Sasuke. Então, sim, você me deve algumas explicações.

— Sasuke e eu temos... resolvido nossas diferenças...

— Sei...

— E nós estamos... tentando seguir em frente como adultos.

— E transando.

— Precisa ser tão rude?

— É mentira?

— Tudo bem. Sim, eu estou dormindo com Sasuke. Mas somos adultos e isso não é da conta de ninguém.

Ino voltou para o sofá, arrastando Sakura com ela.

— Antes de tudo, parabéns! No entanto, no minuto em que você for vista com Sasuke no LaValle — e você será vista — esse assunto será da conta de todos.

— A mídia tem deixado Sasuke de lado ultimamente.

— Não é com a imprensa que você precisa se preocupar. É com todo mundo que tem um telefone celular e queira ganhar um dinheirinho rápido. Você estará em todos os blogs antes da meia-noite, pode ter certeza.

— Eu não posso controlar o que as pessoas pensam

— Mas depois de todas as recentes fofocas sobre Sasuke...

— E você acredita nessas coisas?

— Não sou uma japonesa tradicional...

— E não estou preocupada com os japoneses tradicionais. A maior parte deles acha que Konoha é um antro de perversão. Aliás, não estou concorrendo a nenhum cargo público nem competindo pelo Miss Japão.

— Só espero que valha a pena — disse Ino.

— Vale — respondeu ela sem pensar.

— Você é uma garota de sorte.

Em silêncio, Sakura concordou.

— Mas o que aconteceu? O que mudou?

— Eu não sei. _Carpe diem,_ eu acho.

— Nossa... Então isso é sério?

Sakura quase engasgou.

— Ah, não... não. É apenas casual.

— E você não se importa?

— Acho que sim...

— Nunca imaginei...

— Eu também não.

— Divirta-se, Sakura. Você merece.

— Obrigada, querida. Preciso ir. E não me espere, ok?

— Só mais uma coisa: como se sente?

— O quê?

— Como se sente sendo má?

— Eu tenho de admitir que isso me faz muito bem.

— Eu avisei...

Estava um pouco frio para ir andando e seus sapatos não foram projetados para caminhar pelos paralelepípedos e calçadas do Bairro Francês. Além disso, se ela deixasse o carro no prédio de Sasuke, ele não teria de levá-la de volta para casa no meio da noite.

No entanto, ela mentira quando disse que precisava ir à galeria.

Mas aquele era um encontro real, público!

 _Não,_ ela disse a si mesma. Sair em público não alteraria nada.

Sasuke apareceu, e ao vê-lo ela tremeu nos saltos altos. Sakura estava acostumada com seu visual roqueiro e também com o mais casual, que ele ostentava durante o Santos e Pecadores, mas... Sasuke estava absolutamente maravilhoso de calça preta, camisa branca social e blazer.

Aquele não era o Sasuke estrela do rock, nem o pecador, nem o arqui-inimigo. Aquele era o Sasuke homem, com toda a sua força e segurança.

— Você está linda, Sakura.

O elogio a tirou do estado de choque.

— Você também.

Uma das sobrancelhas se arqueou.

— Vamos?

— O quê?

— Não vamos chegar a tempo... se eu me distrair. Este é o nosso táxi. — Sasuke abriu a porta do carro e esperou, mas os pés não queriam se mover. — Está pronta?

— Claro.

O taxista olhou duas vezes quando viu Sasuke e passou a maior parte da viagem com um olho no retrovisor. Quando o motorista pediu uma foto com Sasuke, para adicionar à sua coleção de celebridades, Sakura teve de bancar a fotógrafa.

Quando desceram do táxi, ela comentou:

— O LaValle fica a três quadras daqui.

— Eu sei. Mas queria mostrar uma coisa a você.

Sakura olhou em volta. Ela sabia exatamente onde estavam, mas não via nada fora do comum Sasuke apontava para um velho armazém de café que ainda não fora beneficiado pelo renascimento da vizinhança.

— O quê?

— Este é meu novo edifício. Fechei o negócio essa tarde.

Sasuke abriu a porta.

Sakura entrou e Sasuke acendeu a luz. O interior era tão degradado quanto o exterior, mas as paredes de tijolos expostos e os pisos de madeira traziam uma promessa de beleza futura. Era um espaço enorme, e seus passos ecoavam.

— Você precisa de um armazém?

Sasuke abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Este é o futuro lar da Uchiha Records.

— Você pretende partir em carreira solo?

— Isso é algo em que venho pensando há algum tempo.

— Está em busca de liberdade artística?

— Mais ou menos. E depois de passar um tempo com os Diabinhos e os Querubins, eu também estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa para incentivar a educação musical entre as crianças da cidade.

— Isso significa que você vai morar aqui? Em tempo integral?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não, mas vou transformar o último andar em um apartamento, pois pretendo passar mais tempo nesta cidade.

E eles estavam a ponto de aparecer em público...

 _Droga!_ As coisas tinham acabado de ficar realmente complicadas.


	9. Chapter IX

Havia uma razão pela qual o LaValle estava sempre lotado. Sakura revirou os olhos na última mordida.

— Nossa! Você vai ter de me carregar para fora daqui.

— Eu estava esperando que _você_ me carregasse.

— Então vamos ficar sentados aqui até que possamos caminhar.

Ela tomou um gole de café.

O vestido preto de Sakura aderia a cada curva de seu corpo e o decote era profundo o suficiente para mostrar a ondulação suave de seus seios e o clássico colar de pérolas. Ela puxara o cabelo para cima, num tipo de coque, deixando o pescoço nu.

Depois de tanto tempo na estrada, ele esquecera o que era estar na companhia de uma dama, de uma verdadeira dama bem-educada. Ela nunca o aborrecia, e ele era um homem que se entediava facilmente.

Sakura parecia desconfortável quando três pessoas, pressionadas contra a janela do LaValle, apontavam e acenavam. Um deles até tentou colocar uma câmera contra o vidro para tirar uma foto.

— Tente ignorá-los, Sakura.

— Como? Como você ignora isso?

— É preciso prática. Eu tento lembrar que, para algumas pessoas, ver uma celebridade é algo fora do comum. Eles vão publicar no Facebook e no Twitter para impressionar os amigos.

— À sua custa?

— Eu devo minha carreira a um milhão de pessoas que nunca conheci. Aliás, você deve se lembrar, as pessoas um dia também pediram fotos suas.

— As pessoas não me reconheciam, a menos que eu estivesse usando minha coroa e faixa. Mesmo assim, eles não sabiam o meu nome. Eu não era famosa. Meu título era famoso. É muito diferente.

— Não é verdade.

— Cite uma Miss Konoha, além de mim — desafiou ela.

— Bem..

— Quem é a atual Miss Japão?

— Mas você ainda é Haruno Sakura. Todos em Konoha conhecem você.

— Mas não me perseguem em restaurantes.

— E você quer que eles façam isso?

— Acho que não.

— Eu não posso controlar os paparazzi... os profissionais nem os amadores.

— Segundo Ino, nós vamos aparecer em vários blogs.

— Ela não está errada.

— Não calculei bem essa exposição pública — disse ela.

Chegara o momento das duras verdades que ele prometera.

— Até agora, nossos encontros tinham passado despercebidos. Uma vez que essas imagens chegarem aos blogs, não haverá volta atrás.

— Não?

— Nós poderíamos dizer que o jantar de hoje tem a ver com o Santos e Pecadores. Você tem uma boa reputação por aqui, as pessoas vão acreditar em você.

— Meu Deus, pensei que isso seria apenas um jantar tranquilo. Eu não tinha ideia de que seria um caminho sem volta.

— Se você quiser ir embora, esta é uma boa hora — disse ele. — O maitre pode chamar um táxi e você será vista pela multidão entrando no táxi sozinha.

— Sei...

Algo estranho invadiu o estômago de Sasuke diante da possibilidade de Sakura ir embora naquele momento. Que confusão! E ainda por cima em público!

Ele deixou uma gorjeta ainda maior do que a habitual. Portanto, se a garçonete fosse questionada sobre aquela noite, teria uma boa história para contar e talvez deixasse de mencionar qualquer coisa que tivesse ouvido inadvertidamente.

— Vamos?

Ela pegou a bolsa.

— Estou pronta.

O maitre saiu para afastar a multidão e fez sinal para um táxi.

O carro parou no meio-fio. Em um primeiro momento, Sakura manteve os olhos baixos, mas depois se adiantou e deu-lhe o braço.

Um suspiro levantou-se da multidão.

Sakura parecia calma e o deixou ajudá-la a entrar no táxi. Depois, à vista de todos, beijou-o enquanto ele fechava a porta.

— Agora está feito — disse ele.

— Eu sei.

— Por quê, Sakura?

— Porque só se vive uma vez. E não estou pronta para acabar com isso agora.

O e-mail da galeria transbordou com pedidos de entrevistas, perguntas e cartas de fãs que ela deveria passar a Sasuke. Sakura teve de silenciar o telefone dias atrás, antes que o ruído constante deixasse todo mundo louco. Felizmente, ninguém tinha conseguido seu e-mail pessoal ou seu número de celular, de modo que ela ainda podia trabalhar. A galeria em si estava cheia, mas principalmente de curiosos, não compradores.

Não era de admirar que Sasuke nunca fosse à sua casa. Depois que ela encontrou um fotógrafo escondido nos arbustos, sob a janela do quarto, seu pai contratou uma empresa de segurança particular.

Ino apreciara a atenção no início, mas aquilo perdera a graça para ela também.

Tudo que Sasuke fazia — o que usava, aonde ia, o que comia — interessava a alguém em algum lugar.

E isso a tornava interessante para as pessoas também Tinham oferecido a ela várias maneiras de ganhar dinheiro com a recém-descoberta notoriedade e popularidade, e, por insistência de Sasuke, Sakura contratara um agente para cuidar dessas ofertas.

Era como se o país inteiro tivesse acordado e decidido que ela poderia ter algo interessante a dizer. Seus quinze minutos de fama não tinham acabado. E isso era bom e ruim.

Sua fé na humanidade estava sendo duramente provada.

No entanto, a parte triste, e um pouco assustadora, da história era que Sakura não se incomodava com isso. Estava se divertindo.

Sakura desligou o computador e apagou as luzes do escritório da galeria. Ela fora até lá para recuperar o atraso em alguns papéis, mas o foco não vinha. Pelo menos pagara as contas. A eletricidade funcionaria e a equipe receberia seus salários, e isso era o suficiente para aquela noite.

Oficialmente, o Santos e Pecadores só tinham seis dias até o vencedor ser anunciado, e a captação de recursos chegaria ao fim assim como o restante das comemorações da cidade.

Embora os últimos cinco dias (de sexta-feira de carnaval à meia-noite de terça) fossem os mais movimentados do ano em Konoha, seriam surpreendentemente calmos para ela e Sasuke.

Um arrepio de antecipação a percorreu, aumentando a velocidade de seus passos enquanto Sakura recolhia suas coisas, ativava o alarme e trancava as portas da galeria.

Sasuke a encontrou no topo das escadas e deu-lhe um beijo que a fez tremer de prazer.

— Já estava na hora de você aparecer.

Sakura baixou as bolsas e deixou os sapatos perto da porta, antes de seguir Sasuke até a cozinha. Ela pegou a taça de vinho que ele lhe ofereceu, com um suspiro agradecido, e tomou um gole.

— Passei um tempo ao telefone com um repórter do Tokyo News. Ele está escrevendo sobre a reconstrução pós-Guerra.

— E foi ele quem ligou?

— Por que a surpresa?

— Desculpe, mas você não é especialista em furações.

— Eu sei. Mas as pessoas pensam que a reconstrução diz respeito apenas às casas. Elas não pensam nos efeitos sobre a comunidade, sobre as crianças e famílias...

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

— E _essa_ é sua especialidade.

— Exatamente. E meu novo agente está fazendo um bom trabalho.

— Iruka é impressionante.

— Obrigada pela recomendação. E eu nem tive de fazer um vídeo de sexo... Mas não pense que não me ofereceram um monte de dinheiro para fazer uma coisas dessas.

— Que bom que você é uma santa — disse ele, levantando a taça para brindar.

Ela suspirou e tomou um bom gole de vinho.

— Será que você só está comigo porque sou uma santa?

— Não sei... Quem sabe?

— Você parece ter passado o dia descansando na varanda... e descansar deve ser bom.

— Eu estava trabalhando — retrucou ele. — Estive conversando com um designer de interiores sobre os planos para o armazém, aprovei um acordo de licenciamento para algumas músicas, fechei os shows finais da turnê com meu contador...

— Tudo no conforto de sua varanda?

Sasuke sorriu.

— O trabalho deve ser acompanhado de algumas vantagens, sabe?

— Eu quero ser uma estrela do rock. Você acha que eu sou velha demais para isso?

— Idade não é o problema, Sakura. Mas o fato de você ser surda é.

Ela franziu o cenho.

Ele respondeu com um dar de ombros e um sorriso.

— Eu não sou surda — retrucou ela.

— Você tem muitos e grandes talentos, Sakura, mas eu ouvi você cantar no banheiro...

Ele estava certo, mas...

— Quantos elogios, Sr. Uchiha... assim eu não aguento!

Ele tirou a taça de vinho de sua mão e colocou-a no balcão.

Feito isso, ele a levantou, sentou-a no balcão e postou-se entre suas pernas.

— Você teve um longo dia. Está com fome? Cansada?

Um minuto atrás ela teria dito que sim, mas Sasuke fazia as perguntas com os lábios contra seu pescoço, e a necessidade de comida ou descanso deu lugar a uma necessidade muito mais simples e primitiva.

A boca de Sasuke encontrou a dela e Sakura se entregou por completo. Deveria ser assustador, mas não foi.

Na verdade, parecia muito perto da perfeição.


	10. Chapter X

— **S** ão seis horas da manhã — resmungou Ino ao passar por Sakura. — Você poderia parar de assobiar? Seu constante bom humor está me fazendo mal.

— Estou de bom humor esta manhã — respondeu Sakura.

— Como de costume...

— O quê?

— Eu me sinto como se estivesse vivendo em um filme da Disney. Fico sempre esperando que você comece a cantar enquanto criaturas da floresta limpam a casa e fazem um vestido para o baile.

— Isso seria interessante, não é? Não tenho um ouvido muito bom para a música e não sei se jacarés teriam a mesma destreza e habilidades de costura que coelhos e esquilos.

Sakura piscou para a irmã, mas se absteve de um novo assobio enquanto ela saía da cozinha.

Ino a seguiu.

— Viu? Eu não posso nem sequer zombar de você. Onde está a Sakura hipócrita, a Sakura que eu conheço e amo?

— Pobre Ino. Você está vivendo um pesadelo.

Ino fez uma careta ao se sentar em seu lugar de sempre, no canto do sofá.

— Estou feliz que você esteja feliz, mas você precisa ficar alardeando isso o tempo todo?

— Nossa, como você está mal-humorada! Beba seu café. Eu gosto mais de você quando está totalmente cafeinada. — Ela deu um tapinha no braço de Ino. — Preciso ir. Vou direto para a casa do Sasuke quando terminarmos hoje. Portanto, nós vemos amanhã.

Ao ver a careta da irmã, Sakura perguntou:

— Algum problema?

— Não. — Ino tomou outro gole de café. — Na verdade, sim. Tem algo errado.

— O quê?

— Você. — O olhar de Ino era inquietante. — Você não está muito bem atualmente.

— Como?

— Essa não parece você.

— Eu sei. É uma loucura. Mas é divertido... e você queria que eu me divertisse, certo?

— Claro. Mas quão profunda é essa coisa com Sasuke?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você nunca, nem uma vez na vida, teve um caso, nem mesmo um caso de uma noite. Mas agora você está dormindo, muito publicamente, devo acrescentar, com Sasuke. Você gasta todo o seu tempo livre, e até o que não está livre, com ele. Parece que você está levando isso muito a sério...

— E qual é o problema?

— O problema é que Sasuke não é um bom investimento de longo prazo... e não quero que você se machuque.

Ino pousou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e dirigiu um olhar duro para a irmã.

— Você está apaixonada por ele?

A ideia havia flutuado em sua mente, mas não era algo que ela estivesse disposta a explorar.

— O quê?

— É uma questão muito simples. Você está apaixonada por Sasuke?

— Isso ainda é muito novo para mim... — disse Sakura.

— Você e Sasuke estão na mesma sintonia, pelo menos?

— Você está me perguntando se nós tivemos uma conversa sobre "onde isso vai parar"? — A simples ideia parecia totalmente fora de questão para Sakura. — Não. Não tivemos.

Ino olhou para ela, como se a irmã tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— E isso não incomoda você? Seu corpo foi abduzido por aliens, Sakura?

Sim, isso a incomodava um pouco, mas Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que ficaria confortável com esse tipo de conversa.

— Não. E eu acho um pouco prematuro falar sobre isso.

— Você sempre teve um plano na vida. Sempre buscou uma finalidade para as coisas.

— Meu plano é viver a vida. Se existe alguma coisa, não sei se é amor... Poderiam ser os hormônios, uma paixão ou qualquer outra coisa. É muito forte e estou disposta a explorar e aproveitar a sensação. Não quero me apressar. — Ela encontrou os olhos de Ino. — Sou uma mulher adulta e posso lidar com isso, seja lá o que for.

— Sakura...

— Preciso me aprontar para sair. Mas prometo que está tudo bem Eu estou bem

Ino não parecia convencida, mas não fez nada além de suspirar profundamente.

No entanto, Sakura estava tendo dificuldade em fazer o mesmo. Em algum momento, ela teria de decidir. Mas ainda não, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo.

A rua estava tranquila quando Sakura trancou a porta de casa. Ela começou a descer os degraus de pedra, mas parou, de repente, ao ver Sasuke encostado em seu carro esporte vermelho.

Ele abriu a porta do lado do passageiro.

— Uma surpresa? — perguntou Sakura.

— Estou cheio de surpresas — disse ele.

Já sentado em seu assento, Sasuke lhe entregou uma caixinha.

— Toma.

— O que é isso?

— Algo que encontrei ontem no mercado francês.

Era uma pulseira com uma auréola pendurada, e da auréola pendia um par de chifres do diabo.

Sasuke piscou para ela.

— Eu pensei que poderia ser apropriado.

— É perfeito. — Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

Sasuke ligou o motor enquanto Sakura observava a pulseira. Não era um presente caro, mas isso fazia parte do charme dele. Não era um presente feito para impressionar, e ela gostava disso.

Sem sombra de dúvida, Sakura estava apaixonada por Sasuke. No entanto, o sentimento de felicidade durou pouco. Ela se apaixonara por um homem que não dava a mínima dica sobre os próprios sentimentos.

A enorme insensatez disso a atingiu como um saco de tijolos. E não importava o quanto tentasse, Sakura não conseguia se livrar desse sentimento para se concentrar nos projetos do dia.

O último dia do concurso de Santos e Pecadores os levara a um centro comunitário, em uma das áreas mais pobres da cidade.

As equipes estavam pintando paredes, lavando janelas e ajeitando o parque infantil, como parte de um projeto de reabilitação. Eles estavam no meio do dia quando Sakura percebeu que se esquecera de que eram concorrentes. Ela estava muito perdida na bagunça da própria cabeça para competir adequadamente.

— Odeio dizer isso, mas você perdeu mais uma vez, Sakura.

— Não precisa me avisar...

— Se eu pudesse escolher, estaríamos no apartamento de Neji, em um tapete, na frente da lareira, bebendo vinho.

— Tudo que eu peço é honestidade. Se quiser alguma coisa, é só pedir. Não tente jogar charme para cima de mim.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Nada. — Ela forçou um sorriso. — Só estou dizendo que sou uma mulher dura, embora não pareça.

Pouco depois, ela se viu sendo levada (quase arrastada, na verdade) a uma sala de atividades vazia, e ele fechou a porta.

 _Déjà vu_...

— É melhor que essa porta não possa ser trancada do lado de fora. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ninguém vai acreditar na nossa inocência.

Sasuke cruzou os braços.

— O que está tentando me dizer, Sakura?

 _Droga_...

— Acho que você está exagerando.

— Não fuja do assunto, Sakura.

— Na verdade, Sasuke, não acho que você me conheça. Aliás, estou começando a pensar que não me conheço muito bem... Toda a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo.

— A minha também, sabia?

— Sério? Imaginei que isso fosse comum para você.

— Não, isso não é comum Mas não acho que estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa. Do que está falando, Sakura?

— Tudo bem.. Temos cinco dias restantes de Santos e Pecadores. O que vai acontecer quando tudo isso acabar?

— Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou dormir.

— Eu já imaginava... — disse ela.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você está em busca de algum tipo de declaração de intenções? Eu realmente não pensei nisso.

— Mas eu pensei, infelizmente. Parece que todo o país está me observando, e eu preciso me preparar para as conseqüências. Essa história com você foi um desvio da norma, e eu preciso estar preparada para lidar com a queda.

— Você está se adiantando muito, Sakura.

— Na verdade, estou tentando voltar atrás... estou tentando me reorganizar e me preparar para o que virá.

— E o que você acha que virá?

— Eu não sei. Muita coisa está acontecendo e é tudo tão rápido...

— Então por que não esperamos até as coisas se acalmarem antes de termos essa conversa? Não podemos continuar como estamos?

— Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Uchiha Sasuke, eu diria que sim. Vou perder muito mais do que você se isso acabar mal. Talvez seja a hora de parar, antes de...

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

— O que está dizendo, Sakura?

— Estou dizendo que não posso investir em algo sem futuro. Eu pensei que poderia. Pensei que poderia apenas aproveitar o momento, sem me preocupar. Mas não sou aventureira, e você não é o tipo de cara que gosta de relacionamentos longos.

— Quer dizer que você mergulhou os dedos dos pés na piscina, viu que a água estava muito quente e agora está saindo?

— Não. Eu mergulhei nessa piscina, mas ela parece muito funda para mim. Você me conhece, Sasuke, sabe que sou uma boa menina.

— Eu não tinha intenção de me envolver com ninguém quando cheguei por aqui. Após o desastre dos últimos meses, a última coisa que eu queria era ter minha vida amorosa estampada em todos os jornais. Muito menos com você. Sem querer ofender, claro...

Sakura forçou um sorriso.

— Não ofendeu...

Ele enganchou um dedo em seu cinto e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela não resistiu. Ele usou um dedo para levantar o queixo de Sakura, fazendo-a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

— Eu não esperava por isso, não planejei nada disso... e se alguém me dissesse que isso aconteceria, eu teria rido na sua cara. Mas estou adorando...

— Eu também. Tem sido divertido.

— E pode continuar a ser divertido. Não podemos viver nos preocupando com a maneira como a nossa vida está sendo interpretada ou julgada pelo resto do mundo. E lembre-se de que você tem um agente agora. Controle de danos é o trabalho dele...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Você está se esquecendo do meu ponto de vista.

— A única coisa que posso dizer é que não estou pronto para acabar com nada. E você? Está pronta?

— Honestamente? Não.

Ele soltou a respiração que estava segurando.

— Não tenho muita experiência com mulheres como você, mas não estou disposto a desistir.

Aqueles olhos negros estavam arregalados e luminosos.

— Então, vamos deixar rolar? — perguntou ela.

— Sim. Mas como? Basta esperar e ver o que acontece?

Por fim, Sakura assentiu.

— Eu acho que sim. Vou tentar, pelo menos.

— Isso é tudo que eu peço, Sakura.

Na realidade, ele sabia que estava pedindo muito.

Sasuke se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo, mas ela saltou quando alguém bateu à porta.

— Estão procurando por nós.

— Claro que estão. Vamos.

Ele segurou a mão de Sakura e abriu a porta.

Sakura não era a única em águas desconhecidas. Isso era completamente novo para ele também. Entretanto, Sakura parecia ser alguém por quem valeria a pena arriscar.

E era um sentimento novo.

Embora poucos acreditassem, Sasuke não queria ser um solteirão. Ninguém acreditaria, da mesma maneira, que ele passaria o primeiro dia de folia na casa de um amigo da família, comendo hambúrgueres e assistindo aos desfiles em uma varanda recuada, separados do povo por um grande muro.

Nanami, depois de uma tarde parecia um pouco cansada ao anoitecer. Ver sua agente glamorosa de jeans, com os cabelos desarrumados, era quase divertido.

— Nossa! Eu amo esta cidade — disse ela. — Ela tem seus encantos. Mas por que você está aqui? Por que não foi para o Bairro Francês?

— É assim que me lembro do carnaval. E eu já fiz as coisas mais loucas na juventude...

— Não acredito...

— Pegue alguma coisa para comer. Temos algum tempo antes do desfile.

— E você vai estar em um desses carros alegóricos na terça-feira, certo?

— Sim. O Pecador, a Santa e toda a nossa corte.

— Sendo sua agente, eu deveria saber sobre essas coisas antes que elas estejam acertadas.

— Sou voluntário, não sou pago para isso. Portanto, sua aprovação não é obrigatória.

— Não é o dinheiro, Sasuke... isso você já tem bastante. Aliás, como vão os planos para centralizar suas operações aqui, em Konoha?

— Tudo está correndo muito bem.

Nanami suspirou e fez que não com a cabeça.

— Esta é a influência de Sakura em você, não é?

— O quê?

— Eu gosto da Sakura. Ela é uma garota legal, é um modelo para muita gente, mas _não_ é seu modelo. — Ela olhou para Sakura, Ino e Hinata, que estavam colocando ainda mais comida em uma mesa repleta. — Eu sei que você está gostando disso, mas não estrague tudo, não estrague o trabalho de tantos anos.

— Não vou estragar nada. Estou apenas desfrutando.

— Ótimo! Faça isso. Todo mundo deveria se divertir um pouco.

— Nanami, se há algo que você gostaria de me dizer, diga. Sem rodeios.

— Acho muito interessante que, do nada, você se ligue a uma garota daqui...

— Não é do nada — corrigiu ele. — Eu conheço a Sakura há muitos anos, desde criança.

Nanami revirou os olhos.

— Oh, isso soa romântico! Mas pense um pouco. Você mesmo me disse que essa garota passou a maior parte da vida odiando você e, de repente, quer ficar com você, agora que você é famoso? Isso parece um pouco oportunista.

— Você é cínica, Nanami.

— Não, sou realista. Três semanas atrás, ela era uma ex-miss, dona de uma pequena galeria em Konoha. Hoje está na capa da _People._

— Você não conhece a Sakura. Esse não é o estilo dela.

— Sério? E você a conhece? Sasuke, o rosto dela está em todos os lugares. Ela teve de contratar um agente e se transformou em mercadoria. Ela ficou conhecida em tempo recorde, e tudo o que fez foi dormir com você.

Um sentimento incomum, algo entre o medo e a raiva, instalou-se em seu peito.

— Há uma relação causal, com certeza. Mas isso _não_ implica premeditação.

— Você deveria duvidar, pelo menos. Especialmente agora que está brincando com ideias que poderiam colocar sua carreira em jogo.

Ele não deveria ter dúvidas, mas a seriedade de Nanami forçou-o a reconsiderar.

— Você está fazendo todos os tipos de conexões onde não há nenhuma e atribuindo motivos onde não existem. Isso cheira a paranóia.

— Você não é meu primeiro nem único cliente, Sasuke. Já vi muita coisa acontecendo por aí. E só quero o melhor para você.

No entanto, Sasuke sabia que Nanami não tinha nada de maternal. Eles não eram amigos. O que havia entre eles era um relacionamento de negócios.

— Você está com medo de perder dinheiro?

— Seu sucesso é meu salário, Sasuke. Não vamos tomar decisões precipitadas.

Nanami azedara o bom humor dele.

Mas era de Sakura que Nanami estava falando...

A multidão na rua rugiu, e Sakura apareceu um segundo depois, pousando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

— Vai começar o desfile. Vamos?

Nanami estava apenas protegendo o seu território e sua maior galinha de ovos de ouro do momento. Ela não tinha vida fora do trabalho e não entendia quem tinha.

Sasuke se levantou e deixou Sakura pegar em sua mão. O que ele compartilhava com Sakura era a coisa mais real que acontecera em sua vida em um bom tempo.

Olhando para Nanami, ele sorriu e disse:

— Eu não acredito arrependimentos.


	11. Chapter XI

A chuva chegou na noite de segunda-feira, fazendo Sakura se preocupar, mas a terça-feira amanheceu clara. Sakura checou o boletim do tempo matinal, com uma xícara de café na mão, e sorriu quando o meteorologista prometeu uma tarde ensolarada.

— Você acordou cedo — murmurou Sasuke, parando para dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

— Hoje é um grande dia.

Sasuke voltou com uma caneca fumegante e viu a previsão do tempo.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

Na noite anterior, Minato telefonara para Sasuke avisando que ele fora o vencedor do concurso. Até então, no entanto, os dois não tinham tocado no assunto.

— Claro. Estou desapontada, mas fiz as pazes comigo mesma. Acho que foi uma boa exibição, que levantamos uma tonelada de dinheiro.

— Essa é a Sakura de que eu gosto!

— Estou sendo uma boa perdedora.

— Se você aceitasse minha proposta...

— Não vou desprezar a tradição. Você está onde deve estar.

— Mas gosto quando você fica em cima.

Essa declaração fez Sakura tentar calcular quanto tempo teriam aquela manhã antes de sair para o desfile... O pior é que já estavam meia hora atrasados.

— Parabéns, Sakura.

Nanami estava bem atrás dela, um pouco vestida demais para o evento, com grandes óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos.

Sakura sabia que Nanami era muito boa em seu trabalho, mas não gostava tanto dela. Havia alguma coisa inquietante naquela mulher. Ela era muito brusca e focada nos próprios objetivos para o gosto de Sakura.

— Obrigada. Nós fizemos um grande trabalho, mas eles ainda não anunciaram nada oficialmente. Todas as parabenizações são tecnicamente prematuras.

— Eu diria que você foi muito bem, apesar de tudo.

— Obrigada.

— Eu não estava falando sobre a competição. Mas parabéns por isso também.

Ela não podia ver os olhos de Nanami por conta dos óculos de sol, mas o sorriso ligeiramente zombeteiro a deixou em estado de alerta.

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou Sakura.

— Para você, ganhar ou perder essa competição não importa. Acho que você ficaria orgulhosa de si mesma de qualquer maneira.

Aonde Nanami queria chegar?

— Já estou me sentindo muito orgulhosa, Nanami. O Santos e Pecadores foi um grande sucesso.

— Sem dúvida...

Sakura perdeu a paciência.

— Nanami, se quiser dizer alguma coisa, diga! Não estou com disposição para rodeios.

— Você conseguiu atrair todos os holofotes... ficando em cima de Sasuke — disse ela um tanto grosseira.

— O quê?

— Ah, você é muito inteligente, Sakura, e eu repito meus parabéns. Você sabe como tirar proveito de uma situação. Aliás, muito boa a matéria no _Times..._

O insulto era óbvio. Sakura sentiu a mandíbula em choque.

— Não vou negar que minha relação com Sasuke abriu várias portas para mim, mas eu não estou com ele por isso.

— Ah, querida, não estou julgando...

Mas soava como se estivesse.

— Sei tudo sobre esse jogo.

— Isso não é um jogo. Se você está preocupada com Sasuke...

— Eu nunca me preocupo com Sasuke. Ele é um profissional. Sabe como isso funciona.

— Claro que você se preocupa com ele...

— Eu _não_ me preocupo com Sasuke. O Santos e Pecadores foi uma chance para que ele superasse a história com Sasame.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Mas o que ela esperava?

No entanto, o fato de ele ter se beneficiado pessoal e profissionalmente não invalidava a experiência. Ainda que a tornasse um pouco mais ordinária.

Nanami deu de ombros e ficou observando a multidão.

— Sasuke é um cara muito inteligente. Ficar com você foi uma ideia brilhante.

— Eu gosto de pensar que Sasuke tem muito bom gosto.

 _Droga._ Suas palavras saíram mais duras do que ela esperava.

Nanami ficou olhando para Sakura.

— Ah, com certeza. Ele precisava encontrar uma boa menina para limpar sua imagem. Isso funcionou como um conto de fadas ou algo parecido.

— Sasuke tem alguns planos também...

— Sasuke vive cheio de ideias — disse Nanami. — E metade delas nunca funcionou. Em pouco tempo, ele precisará voltar ao estúdio e à estrada.

O telefone de Nanami tocou. Ela atendeu e Sakura respirou aliviada, agradecendo a interrupção.

Mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de mal-estar. No momento em que Minato chamou a atenção de todos para o anúncio oficial, ela sentiu náuseas.

Sakura e Sasuke subiram até o topo e tomaram seus lugares, atrás da almofada de veludo, segurando a auréola do santo e os chifres do pecador.

Minato começou sua fala fazendo um resumo dos vários projetos comunitários beneficiados e da quantidade de dinheiro arrecadado. Mesmo inquieta, Sakura sentiu um momento de orgulho ao ouvir a quantia. Uma enorme alegria atravessou a multidão e Sakura tentou se animar.

— Equipe Pecador, você é a vencedora!

Sakura lançou um olhar de desculpas para sua equipe de Querubins. Sasuke percebeu e disse:

— Não se preocupe com eles. Todos terão excelentes assentos no meu próximo concerto, mas o time perdedor vai ganhar passes para os bastidores.

A premeditação e a bondade do gesto de Sasuke diminuíam o peso da perda. Ele não se envolvera naquele concurso apenas por razões egoístas.

Sasuke subiu as escadas, com os diabinhos bem atrás dele, e tomou seu lugar no trono. Sakura e seus querubins permaneceram no nível inferior.

Ela olhou para o trono de Sasuke e percebeu que ele olhava para ela.

Ele parecia estar de fato desfrutando o momento.

A banda começou a tocar e eles deram início ao desfile. O sol saiu de trás de uma nuvem e a emoção das crianças ao redor de Vivi era perceptível.

Aquele era um dia para comemorar, ainda que ela estivesse celebrando uma perda.

De volta à casa, Sakura sorriu ao tirar os sapatos.

— Eu disse para você usar algo por baixo das asas. Aprendi minha lição depois da última vez.

Sasuke carregava o troféu que recebera no final do desfile.

— Acha que é grande o suficiente?

— Não há necessidade de se gabar — reclamou Sakura.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Você é uma péssima perdedora.

— Nada disso. Mas gosto de troféus.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

— É verdade. Eu gosto de troféus — repetiu ela.

— Você gosta de _ganhar_ — retrucou ele.

— Gosto de competir — corrigiu ela. — E hoje sou uma perdedora.

— Não vou mentir, não vou dizer que _não_ queria esse troféu.

Sakura olhou pela janela. A multidão no Bairro Francês atingira o pico aquela noite. Até mesmo através das grossas janelas de vidro eles podiam ouvir o barulho da festa na rua.

Ele começou a abrir o vestido de Sakura.

Ela puxou os braços para fora do vestido e deixou-o cair no chão.

Vestindo apenas uma camiseta fina e calcinhas rendadas, ela se espreguiçou e gemeu de alívio.

A visão era bela e erótica, mas ele estava cansado demais...

Logo em seguida, ela caiu no sofá e deixou a cabeça descansar contra o braço.

— Vou ligar para a Srta. Sbaku no amanhã de manhã e dar alguns conselhos para a próxima vez que ela quiser colocar asas em alguém. Mas não agora... Eu estou exausta. Só quero uma taça de vinho e um pouco de silêncio.

— Que alívio! Eu estava com medo de que você quisesse sair.

— De jeito nenhum Foi um dia divertido, mas... longo demais. Não quero ver ou falar com ninguém.

— Nem comigo? Não quer me ver?

— Você pode ficar, mas traz o vinho... Não vou me mexer até amanhã. Pode me chamar de desmancha-prazeres, mas estou acabada.

Ele pegou o vinho e duas taças, que pousou na mesa ao lado de Sakura.

— Sasuke, se você quiser, pode sair, pode se divertir.

— Eu não pretendo sair deste apartamento por pelo menos uma semana — disse ele, juntando-se a Sakura no sofá. — Mas saiba que a ideia foi sua. Uchiha Sasuke deveria estar lá fora, na noitada, não deitado em seu sofá, pensando em dormir às dez da noite.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Quer dizer que eu sou um empecilho à sua vida social?

Ele serviu o vinho e entregou uma taça para Sakura.

— Já percebi que, se estou namorando uma santa, todo mundo espera que eu me controle, que seja aceito na sociedade.

— Sério? É isso o que eu estou fazendo?

— O quê?

— Estou controlando você? Estou fazendo com que você seja aceito pela sociedade?

— O que conta é a aparência, Sakura.

— Agora eu entendo... — disse ela, ficando de pé. — Está dizendo que se envolveu comigo para melhorar sua imagem pública?

— O quê? Não!

— Mas estar comigo limpa um pouco a sua imagem, certo?

— Sim.. mas eu tinha decidido fazer as pazes com você _antes_ de nos tornarmos qualquer coisa.

— Por quê?

— Isso são águas passadas, Sakura.

— Mas quando, exatamente, você decidiu fazer as pazes comigo?

— Não sei. No primeiro fim de semana, talvez? Por quê?

— Sei lá. Você deveria saber o porquê.

— Porque nós somos adultos.

Para sua surpresa, ela assentiu.

Sakura passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Eu fui convidado para participar do Santos e Pecadores, Sakura. Assim como você...

— Só quero saber por que você concordou em ser o pecador. Para alguém saído de um escândalo sexual, proclamar-se pecador parece um pouco contraditório.

— Que melhor maneira de vencer tudo isso? Demonstrei ter senso de humor e...

— ... demonstrou ser uma pessoa do bem? — completou ela.

— Isso é um problema, Sakura?

— Um pouco, sim

— Por quê?

— Porque não deveria ser assim.

— Sinto muito se meus motivos não são tão puros como você gostaria que fossem Mas a Konoha Beneficent queria ganhar dinheiro e aumentar sua popularidade. Missão cumprida. Tudo mundo saiu ganhando, certo?

Sakura mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que a pele foi ficando branca.

— Então eu... eu também fazia parte de seu plano?

— Eu não entendo, Sakura...

— Na verdade, tudo faz sentido agora. A santa Haruno foi apenas a cereja no bolo de sua redenção. É tão óbvio agora! Eu não acredito que me apaixonei, muito menos que dormi com você. Eu sou uma boba!

— Você enlouqueceu? O que é isso?

— Você me usou.

— Não!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Voltamos à história de Naomi...

— O quê?

— Você não mudou nada, Sasuke.

— Eu só queria que a guerra terminasse. Quero viver em paz nesta cidade.

— E dormir comigo?

— Pensei que fosse uma atração mútua. Eu não sabia que teria de provar minhas intenções.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram Aquele olhar cauteloso, desconfiado e desaprovador, que ele conhecia tão bem, estava de volta.

— Você não acredita em mim.. E guardou isso o tempo todo, Sakura?

— Não...

O alívio resultante da sua negação durou pouco.

— Talvez no começo, mas fui arrastada para você e não me preocupei em pensar em nada. Você sabe, eu poderia ser apenas um caso. Eu poderia estar disposta a jogar se você tivesse sido honesto comigo desde o início. Isso não precisava ser assim..

Suas palavras o atingiram como uma bofetada.

— Nossa história parecia boa...

Ela não disse nada.

— Ah, Sakura! Você apareceu na minha porta no meio da noite. E você é a única que continua voltando...

Se olhares pudessem matar, ele estaria morto, em uma poça de sangue, naquele exato momento.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, de queixo caído.

— Eu não sou o único que se beneficiou com isso. Ser a namorada de Uchiha Sasuke é bem mais interessante do que concorrer ao Miss Japão. Justamente quando você pensou que seus dias de glória tinham ficado para trás...

— Cale a boca! Eu meio que me senti mal com toda essa atenção, mas, pensando bem, é justo que eu também consiga alguma coisa.

— Nossa! Acho o usado aqui fui eu, não você!

— Eu só esperava um pouco de civilidade durante o Santos e Pecadores. Mas você começou a jorrar todo esse lixo sobre histórias de adolescentes, sobre pedir perdão...

— Seu complexo de superioridade é inacreditável. Você não passa de uma fraude!

Sakura era uma dessas raras mulheres que ficam belas com raiva. Seu cabelo estava meio solto, suas faces coradas, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados, sem sombra de lágrimas.

— Vai se catar, Sasuke!

Ela trincou os lábios, como se estivesse morrendo de vontade de dizer algo mais. Logo em seguida, Sakura calçou os tênis e começou a recolher as poucas coisas dela que estavam espalhadas pelo apartamento.

— Ah, isso que você está fazendo é muito maduro — disse ele.

Ela fez um gesto rude com a mão.

— Que elegância! Se as pessoas soubessem quem você é realmente, elas pensariam duas vezes antes de te julgar.

Ela pegou o casaco, vestiu-o e depois lançou um olhar de aço para ele.

— Pelo menos as pessoas podem confiar em mim Eu sou honesta. Infelizmente, Sasuke, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. — Sakura o encarou, depois fez que não com a cabeça. — Você é um grande músico, Sasuke, mas um péssimo ser humano.

Sakura pegou suas asas e bateu a porta. Um momento depois, Sasuke ouviu a porta de segurança, na parte inferior da escada, ser fechada com força.

Ele não se lembrava de um dia ter ficado _tão_ zangado com alguém. Claro que já ficara zangado com Sakura, mas nunca com tanta intensidade.

Ele se serviu dois dedos do excelente e caro uísque e tomou tudo, de um só gole.

Tanta coisa para isso... Como ele poderia imaginar que Sakura abrigava tanta desconfiança e ressentimentos antigos depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Aquilo era um insulto. Era irritante.

E doía também. Se alguém bancou o bobo, esse alguém foi ele.

Sasuke deveria ter sabido que se envolver com Sakura seria um desastre. Em menos de 45 minutos eles passaram de amantes a inimigos.

E quando ela saiu batendo a porta...

 _Droga!_ Sakura acabara de sair no meio da maior festa de rua do país, sozinha. Entre os bêbados, e o tipo de pessoas que atacam os bêbados, ela não estaria especialmente segura.

Sasuke saiu para a varanda, procurando por ela no meio da multidão, mas Sakura estava desaparecida.

.

.

Sakura fechou a porta de sua galeria e ligou o alarme. Deixou as asas estúpidas no chão, com nojo. Não havia nenhuma maneira de vencer a multidão do lado de fora e chegar em casa.

É claro que ela não planejava voltar para casa aquela noite. Mas, de alguma maneira, tinha dito coisas terríveis, e não tinha a menor ideia de como chegara a esse ponto.

Os detalhes eram um pouco confusos... e a verdade é que ela deixara o temperamento e o orgulho dominarem seu cérebro.

No entanto, aquelas coisas precisavam ser ditas. Sasuke não mudara nem um pouco, e ela fora uma tola ao fingir o contrário. Nanami fora honesta com ela.

Havia uma garrafa de champanhe na geladeira do escritório, um presente de Natal que ela nunca levara para casa e que a atraía como um ímã.

As palavras de Sasuke a magoaram, mas ele poderia estar certo...

Ela se apaixonara. E sentia vergonha por ter feito isso tão facilmente. Ela imaginava estar crescendo como pessoa, experimentando coisas novas...

E Sakura odiava se sentir fraca. E odiava Sasuke por ter posto essa sua faceta mais uma vez em evidência.

A rolha saiu com facilidade, e Sakura bebeu direto da garrafa, pois isso parecia se encaixar melhor com seu humor. Ela abraçou a garrafa no peito, enquanto se sentava no canto do sofá do escritório, disposta a repreender a si mesma. Das profundezas de sua bolsa, ela ouviu o ruído de uma mensagem chegando ao telefone.

 _Seja lá o que for, eu não estou interessada._

Porém, com um suspiro, pegou o telefone e viu o nome de Sasuke. A mensagem era breve: "Eu só quero saber se você chegou em casa."

O que ela esperava? Um pedido de desculpas?

Claro que não. Não importa o quanto tentasse convencê-lo do contrário, ele nunca acreditaria que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma, que poderia sobreviver à maior festa de rua de sua cidade natal. Ele a enxergava como uma mulher fraca...

 _Ignore. Você não deve nada a Sasuke._

Ainda pensando nisso, seus dedos se moviam sobre a tela: "Estou em casa."

Não havia necessidade de revelar que estava na galeria, até porque ele poderia resolver aparecer por ali.

Ela passou uma noite agitada e miserável no sofá.

Quando os sinos da catedral começaram a badalar, chamando para os primeiros serviços da quarta-feira de cinzas, ela se arrastou para casa, atravessando as ruas quase desertas.

Surpreendentemente, Ino estava acordada, de ressaca.

— Meu Deus, Sakura, o que aconteceu? Você parece pior do que eu!

Sakura respirou fundo. Em seguida, começou a chorar.


	12. Chapter XII

**F** iel à sua palavra, Sasuke não saiu do apartamento por alguns dias. Disse a si mesmo que precisava trabalhar e assim o fez, trabalhando mais naqueles dias do que em semanas ou meses, provavelmente. Era incrível o quanto ele podia ser produtivo quando não tinha distrações.

Sua primeira grande conquista foi demitir Nanami logo após ela ter aparecido, ainda na quarta-feira à tarde. Sua aceitação um pouco presunçosa da história condensada da partida de Sakura e sua menos do que entusiástica resposta às suas decisões sobre sua carreira mostraram claramente que eles tinham chegado ao fim de sua relação profissional.

No entanto, afundar-se em seus planos só manteve os demônios longe por um tempo. Ele aparecera tanto nas últimas semanas que qualquer ausência levava à especulação, e suas primeiras incursões em público rapidamente alcançaram os blogs sobre celebridades, sempre repletos de perguntas sobre a súbita ausência de Sakura e sobre o que isso significava.

As palavras e a ausência de Sakura o assombravam. Depois de alguns dias, ele percebeu que ela estava parcialmente certa. Ele demitiu Nanami, em vez de continuar a deixá-la usando-o como um cofrinho, e isso o forçava a reconhecer a mágoa de Sakura diante da possibilidade de usá-lo da mesma maneira.

A verdade estava lá, e ele percebeu que provavelmente se sentiria daquela forma.

Mas o fato de que ela presumira o pior, julgando-o e condenando-o... isso era errado. Eles podiam não ter um bom histórico, mas acreditar no pior era desnecessário.

Ele era honesto consigo mesmo para perceber o suficiente que o estranho vazio em seu peito tinha o nome de Sakura... e a ironia da situação não lhe escapou. A única mulher que ele nunca pensou que gostaria de ter foi a única que acabou fazendo dele o homem mais feliz do mundo. A única mulher cuja opinião parecia importar não gostava do homem que ele era.

Sakura não o desejava, não precisava dele e não confiava nele. Sasuke se sentou ao piano, as mãos vagando sem rumo sobre as teclas, e percebeu que isso importava muito mais do que deveria.

As últimas semanas tinham lhe dado uma nova perspectiva sobre Sakura, uma nova apreciação da mulher que ela era.

Aquele afastamento foi um duro golpe para seu ego e seu orgulho.

Incapaz de se concentrar, ele levou o café para a varanda. Há dois dias, ele reorganizara o mobiliário para que todas as cadeiras ficassem voltadas para o outro lado. Fazendo isso, ele ganhou uma vista diferente, mas o importante era que isso o impedia de olhar para a porta da galeria de Sakura. Ele a vira algumas vezes, entrando ou saindo da galeria, mas ela nunca olhava em sua direção.

Embora Sakura não tivesse abandonado os eventos públicos, ela definitivamente tentava não chamar atenção, recusando-se a comentar sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke e sobre seu súbito término.

Ao que parecia, Sakura simplesmente decidira fingir que ele não existia.

E por que isso o incomodava tanto?

Ele ganhava um monte de dinheiro cantando sobre este momento, sobre o sentimento, embora nunca tivesse realmente experimentado isso, embora nunca tenha querido se envolver emocionalmente com alguém.

Mas agora ele sabia o porquê. E era um saco... Uma vez que tivesse superado isso, no entanto, ele provavelmente faria uma batelada de dinheiro com as canções que escreveria. Ele bufou. A indústria da música era toda baseada na dor dos relacionamentos fracassados.

Droga, Sasuke não queria sofrer por sua arte ou nada parecido. Isso era patético, ridículo e vergonhoso, mas ele queria Sakura. Queria ter de volta o contentamento que sentia por estar com ela. Ele perdera o sorriso de Sakura, já não podia ver o jeito como ela revirava os olhos quando ele dizia algo estúpido.

Sasuke desejava que Sakura o quisesse do jeito que ele queria.

Queria que Sakura o amasse.

Porque era apaixonado por ela.

Ele suspirou e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Grande momento para descobrir isso.

Ou talvez não...

Sasuke pode ter demorado um pouco para chegar a esse ponto, mas Sakura o odiara por vinte e poucos anos... e ela teve que ser forte o suficiente para admitir que queria mais. Ela só teria tido alguns dias para odiá-lo desta vez e não sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela. Ele poderia conseguir algo.

Sasuke não poderia ligar para ela.

Ainda que ela se dignasse a atender, a notícia precisava ser entregue pessoalmente. Mas Sasuke não tinha a menor ideia de onde ela estava. Se ele fosse à galeria, alguém poderia notar... e as chances de obter bons resultados seriam quase nulas.

Visto isso, sua melhor aposta seria ligar para Ino.

Sasuke levou uma eternidade para encontrar o número e, na hora em que ela respondeu, ele estava se sentindo mais confiante.

— Oi Ino, aqui é o Sasuke — disse ele.

— Eu sei.

As palavras cortadas, seguidas de silêncios, minaram sua confiança. Ino sempre fora uma aliada, mas naquele momento... O que quer que Sakura tenha dito conseguira virar sua irmã contra ele também E isso era uma péssima notícia para Sasuke.

— Você sabe onde a sua irmã está? — perguntou ele.

— Claro que eu sei — respondeu Ino.

A lealdade entre as duas irmãs era obviamente mais forte do que ele pensava. Isso seria pior do que arrancar um dente. Mas não era nada comparado com a recepção que ele esperava ter de Sakura.

— Você poderia me dizer onde ela está? — pediu ele.

— Eu poderia... — ressaltou Ino. — Mas por que diabos eu te diria?

— Porque é muito, muito importante que eu fale com ela — respondeu ele.

— Eu vou poupar o seu tempo, Sasuke. Ela não quer falar com você.

— Só preciso dizer uma coisa a ela. Por favor, Ino...

— Por que não me diz a mensagem e eu passo para ela?

Ele queria bater a cabeça contra algo duro. Provavelmente, seria mais fácil se sentar na frente da casa dela até que Sakura voltasse. Seria um ato extremamente público, e possivelmente muito confuso, mas poderia ser preferível a isso.

No entanto, se aquela história terminasse mal, ele não queria que fosse parar nos blogs.

— Não é esse tipo de mensagem — disse ele.

— Então, não. Não vou deixar que a magoe ainda mais. Você já causou muitos danos.

— Eu quero corrigi-los, Ino.

— Sério? — A voz de Ino parecia interessada pela primeira vez na conversa, e isso impulsionou suas esperanças.

— Sim. É por isso que eu preciso encontrá-la. Para me desculpar e dizer que eu... — Ele hesitou. Se dissesse as palavras... Não! Ele deveria dizer para Sakura primeiro. Sasuke esfregou as têmporas, sentindo-se um completo idiota. — Há algo que ela precisa saber.

Ino pensou por um momento, e ele esperava que significasse que estava ganhando sua confiança. Quando ela falou, Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Tem uma tonelada de coisas acontecendo com ela hoje.

 _É o que parece,_ pensou Sasuke.

— Mas ela deve estar em casa às cinco e meia ou seis — disse Ino.

Ele não queria esperar tanto tempo.

— Onde ela está agora, Ino?

— É tão importante assim? Tudo bem... — Ele imaginou ter ouvido um sorriso. — Ela tem várias reuniões esta manhã. Do conselho de Artes, eu acho... Depois um almoço. No entanto, ela estará na casa de sua mãe às três, é claro...

— De minha mãe? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Você se esquece muito rápido das coisas, Sasuke. Hoje é a terceira quinta-feira do mês, dia da reunião da Associação Musical.

 _Claro!_

— Isso ajuda e muito! Obrigado, Ino — agradeceu ele.

A voz de Ino ficou muito séria.

— Não estrague tudo. Se você magoar minha irmã, vou estrangular você com os colares do carnaval e jogar seu corpo no pântano. Entendeu?

— Perfeitamente. Entendi perfeitamente — confirmou ele.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu estou realmente ansiosa por esse encontro — disse Ino. — Boa sorte.

Ino desligou, e Sasuke se sentiu otimista pela primeira vez em vários dias.

Sakura seria mais difícil de conquistar, mas Ino não teria dado as informações se não acreditasse que Sasuke tinha algo a dizer, algo que Sakura gostaria de ouvir.

Aquilo era um bom presságio.

Ele teria um tempo para descobrir o que dizer e como. Ele sabia quando e onde, mas além disso... O seu cérebro estava em branco.

As palavras de Ino não saíam de sua mente: "Não estrague tudo."

Ele precisava fazer tudo aquilo direito.

Pela primeira vez, entrou em pânico.

.

.

Sakura queria se importar com o que a Sra. Mitashi estava dizendo sobre o baile anual da Associação Musical, mas, honestamente, ela não conseguia prestar atenção e muito menos contribuir com qualquer coisa para a conversa. Pelos olhares que a Sra. lhe continuava lançando, Sakura pensou que a mulher estaria surpresa por ela ter tão pouco a dizer.

Mas a verdade era que Sakura não estava com cabeça para pensar em centros de mesas ou listas de convite. Ela não se importava com o orçamento ou potenciais doadores. E não se importava com o fato de a Sra. Uchiha ter prometido seus famosos _petit fours_ após a reunião de negócios.

Ela simplesmente não se importava com nada. Nada de nada.

Ela tentara a famosa fórmula "sorvete e televisão", mas isso só levou à auto recriminação e depressão. Encarar o fato de que era uma hipócrita, arrogante, tensa e tudo mais o que Sasuke lhe acusara era francamente deprimente. Ela merecia a dor que estava sentindo e não poderia culpar ninguém além de si mesma.

Por isso, Sakura seguiu o caminho inverso, escondendo-se no trabalho, na esperança de que isso a manteria ocupada o suficiente para não pensar e possivelmente se redimir ao mesmo tempo.

No entanto, nem adicionando três novos comitês à sua agenda, ela preenchera os espaços vazios. Tudo o que fez foi ocupar seu tempo e se cansar o bastante para que fosse capaz de dormir à noite.

Mas isso não significava nada nem a enchia de satisfação. Sakuea se sentia uma fraude.

Ela não queria ir para casa, mas certamente não queria ficar sentada ali, na sala da mãe de Sasuke, sob o olhar de vinte mulheres que sabiam que ela esteve envolvida com ele e que estavam morrendo de vontade de fazer perguntas que _não_ diziam respeito a elas.

A Sra. Uchiha continuava lançando seus longos olhares inescrutáveis, e logo acima dela pendia uma fotografia de Sasuke na formatura do ensino médio.

 _Eu deveria ter faltado a esta reunião,_ pensou Sakura.

A sua mãe, mostrando clarividência, deu um tapinha em seu joelho debaixo da mesa, como um gesto de apoio. À sua esquerda, Ino, inacreditavelmente, parecia extasiada com a possibilidade de uma festa com o tema "Mundo Maravilhoso do Inverno". Além do ridículo fato de o baile da Associação Musical ser realizado no calor sufocante do verão (como acontecia há 35 anos), Ino não se interessava por ele há sete anos. Só frequentava àquelas reuniões porque sua mãe esperava que assim o fizesse de modo que esse novo interesse nos negócios da associação era uma novidade.

Sakura se endireitou em sua cadeira, com a intenção de ouvir a Sra. Mitashi e acrescentar algo construtivo à conversa. Gostando ou não, aquela era sua vida. Sasuke fora um interlúdio, uma aventura, um ponto fora da reta. Como todas as experiências, esta lhe ensinara algo... principalmente sobre os perigos de se afastar da norma.

Mas era muito difícil reencontrar a norma. Era muito complicado não dar a mínima para Sasuke. Seria o primeiro desafio de sua vida. Ela não queria nem tentar.

Sua maior esperança era de que o tempo a ajudasse. Ela entreouvira a Sra. Uchiha dizendo à Sra. Rei que Sasuke voltaria a Tokyo mais cedo do que o esperado para cuidar de alguns negócios.

Para Sakura, isso era como receber um tapa na cara, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que não ter Sasuke por perto, a poucos metros da porta de sua galeria, seria uma coisa boa.

Se nada disso funcionasse... mudar-se para uma cidade diferente seria uma opção a considerar.

Na confusão de seus pensamentos, Sakura ouviu as palavras mágicas: a reunião acabou. As senhoras da Associação Musical seguiram em massa até o aparador. Sakura inclinou-se para sua mãe, dizendo:

— Eu vou sair agora. Minha alergia está me dando uma dor de cabeça.

Ino se virou para ela e franziu a testa, retrucando:

— Você não tem alergia.

— Mas algo está me dando dor de cabeça.

A sua mãe lhe disse:

— Vá para casa e se deite, Sakura. Espero que você se sinta melhor.

— Boa tarde, senhoras — disse uma voz masculina. — Eu ouvi dizer que minha mãe fez _petit fours._

O silêncio diante da entrada de Sasuke foi total, e as matriarcas da sociedade de Konoha giraram a cabeça em sua direção, depois na direção de Sakura.

— Sasuke, querido. — A Sra. Uchiha foi dar um abraço em seu único filho. — Que surpresa!

Todo mundo começou a falar novamente, um pouco mais alto do que o normal, em uma tentativa desconfortável de parecer que estava tudo sob controle.

Ino estava sorrindo como uma tola. Todo mundo a ignorava, exceto Sasuke, que parecia tentado a olhar para o chão, mesmo quando cumprimentava as mulheres ali reunidas.

O gelo que se formou em torno dos pés de Sakura ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke parecia impossível de quebrar, e o pulso de Sakura saltou enquanto a adrenalina subia por suas veias.

A voz de Sasuke soava estranhamente alta.

— Eu me lembro de quando minha mãe costumava me obrigar a participar das reuniões da associação. E pensei que poderia ser divertido fazê-lo sem ser forçado.

— Pela primeira vez... — A Sra. Uchiha sorriu com orgulho. — Seria maravilhoso!

Sasuke foi ao piano e as mulheres voltaram a seus lugares imediatamente. Só Sakura permaneceu de pé. Deixar a sala naquele momento chamaria a atenção para si mesma e a envergonharia.

Ela dera ao universo a chance de conceder seu desejo e deixar que o chão a engolisse. No entanto, isso não aconteceu, e ela afundou com cuidado na cadeira.

A necessidade de estrangular Sasuke parecia confortavelmente familiar e ajudava a domar seu coração acelerado. Ela sentiu a mão de sua mãe tocando-lhe o braço, oferecendo-lhe apoio. E logo depois, incrivelmente, Ino fez o mesmo do outro lado.

Sasuke tocou uma progressão rápida de notas.

— Eu confio na minha mãe, sei que ela mantém os instrumentos afiados.

A Sra. Uchiha parecia prestes a explodir de orgulho e prazer.

— Esta é a Associação Musical, então eu provavelmente deveria tocar um pouco de Chopin ou Liszt. Se bem me lembro, a Sra. Mitashi adora Rachmaninoff.

Ele tocou algumas notas.

Naquele momento, a Sra. Mitashi tinha a mesma expressão da Sra. Uchiha. Sakura focou em uma pintura a óleo sobre o piano e tentou respirar lentamente.

— Mas estou um pouco sem prática dos clássicos, senhoras, me desculpem Na verdade, vim aqui para obter a opinião das senhoras sobre uma nova peça na qual estou trabalhando.

Sasuke tinha aquelas mulheres comendo na palma de suas mãos. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Na verdade, é uma canção inspirada em nossa Haruno Sakura.

Um suspiro vibrou pela sala.

— Nós estivemos um bom tempo juntos nas últimas semanas, como vocês sabem.

 _Que ódio! Se algum dia eu sair daqui, vou me mudar para uma cabana no fim do mundo._

— É interessante voltar para casa e poder fechar um ciclo. Uma das primeiras músicas que escrevi também era para Sakura. Nós estávamos no colegial e, embora o resto da turma tenha gostado, Sakura não apreciou muito.

 _Primeiro vou matar esse homem, depois me mudo para o fim do mundo_.

— Espero que ela considere esta _um pouco_ melhor.

Sakura estava tão concentrada em não olhar para ele, em não perder o controle na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, que nem sequer ouviu a música.

No entanto, logo depois, ela ficou chocada. Ela conhecia aquelas notas... Eram as dezesseis notas que ele a ensinara na primeira noite que passaram juntos.

Essa memória trouxe uma sensação física que beirava a dor. Seus olhos começaram a queimar e ela rapidamente engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

 _Quando suas pernas não funcionarem como antes_

 _E eu não puder mais te carregar no colo_

 _A sua boca ainda se lembrará do gosto de meu amor?_

 _Os seus olhos ainda sorrirão em suas bochechas?_

A voz de Sasuke rolava pela sala, chegando à sua alma.

 _Querida, eu te amarei_

 _Até que tenhamos 70 anos_

 _Amor, meu coração ainda se apaixonará tão fácil_

 _Quanto quando tínhamos 23_

Sakura podia sentir 20 pares de olhos sobre ela, mas se recusava a tirar os olhos da pintura sobre o piano.

 _Estou pensando em como_

 _As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas_

 _Talvez apenas o toque de uma mão_

 _Eu, me apaixono por você a cada dia_

 _Eu só quero te dizer que eu estou_

A música ficou mais alta e a voz de Sasuke ficou mais forte.

 _Então, querida, agora_

 _Me abrace com seus braços de amor_

 _Beije-me sob a luz de mil estrelas_

 _Coloque sua cabeça em meu coração que bate_

 _Estou pensando alto_

 _Talvez tenhamos achado o amor bem aqui, onde estamos_

 _._

Embora não quisesse, Sakura não podia deixar de arriscar uma espiada em Sasuke.

 _Quando meu cabelo parar de crescer, minha memória falhar_

 _E as plateias não lembrarem mais do meu nome_

 _E minhas mãos não tocarem as cordas do mesmo jeito_

 _Eu sei que você me amará assim mesmo_

 _Pois querida, sua alma_

 _Jamais envelhecerá_

 _Ela é eterna_

 _Amor, seu sorriso estará sempre em minha mente e memória._

Os pés de Sakura finalmente descongelaram e ela seguiu rapidamente até a porta. Estava quase cega pelas lágrimas nos olhos, mas conseguiu descer as escadas da varanda sem cair e se dirigiu ao portão.

Sasuke a alcançou antes que ela o abrisse.

— Sakura, aonde você está indo?

— Para qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Não consigo acreditar que você fez isso.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram distantes.

— Isso? Essa foi a minha tentativa de pedir desculpas.

Sakura disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

— Você tinha de fazer isso na frente da Associação Musical?

Seguiu-se uma pausa estranha.

— Bem, você não tem um piano em casa... — Ele abriu um meio-sorriso para ela. — E não acho que poderia levá-la à casa de Neji. Este era o único lugar.

Suas palavras anteriores finalmente a alcançaram

— Espere. Esse foi um pedido de desculpas? Para mim?

— Sim. Ainda está um pouco cru, mas consigo lidar melhor com as palavras através da música.

— Um pedido de desculpas? — perguntou ela.

— Por ser um idiota. Por não ter sido honesto com você, nunca...

— Nunca? — perguntou ela.

— Se eu tivesse sido honesto, se tivesse dito que a amo.

O mundo embaçou por um momento. Quando se endireitou, Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

— Não faz sentido — disse ela.

Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça, dizendo:

— Tem razão. E o mais estranho é que isso ainda consegue ser verdade. Não sei por que não descobri isso anos atrás. — Ele segurou suas mãos. — Claro, você nunca me acusou de ser particularmente inteligente.

— Mas...

— Eu não entendo isso também, Sakura.

Tudo o que sei é que você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. Você é inteligente, bonita e não deixa que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, atrapalhe seu caminho. Você tem um bom coração. Você me faz querer ser o tipo de homem que merece esse tipo de mulher.

— Se alguém deve um pedido de desculpas, sou eu — disse ela. — Eu estava fora de mim e exagerei.

— Mas sua reação foi... compreensível.

— Seja como for, sinto muito.

— Eu também. Como costumo dizer, os velhos hábitos custam a morrer.

— Sim.. mas é estranho dizer que eu estou feliz, sabia?

— Nem um pouco. Sabe o que me faria feliz, Sakura?

— O quê?

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Eu disse algo grande e importante há um segundo, mas você não disse nada em retribuição. Esse suspense está ficando doloroso.

Seu coração se apertou.

— Para alguém que ganhou um monte de dinheiro e fez várias mulheres desmaiarem com canções de amor, você deve saber que, se eu não o amasse, se eu _nunca_ tivesse amado você, não teria me importado com o que você disse ou fez.

— Sério?

Sasuke parecia bastante satisfeito. Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso e respondeu:

— Sério. Claro que sim.

— Que bom, porque eu estou percebendo que sou um mau perdedor. Pelo menos quando se trata de perder você.

A boca de Sasuke encontrou a dela, e Sakura se sentiu completa pela primeira vez. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas isso não tornava o ato menos certo.

O som de aplausos a trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela olhou por cima do ombro de Sasuke e viu todos os membros da Associação Musical na varanda da casa dos Uchiha.

— Você sempre atrai público? — perguntou ela.

— Acontece... mas tem um outro verso inteiro nessa canção. Você quer ouvir?

— Mais tarde, talvez. Caso não tenha notado, eu estava indo embora quando você me parou.

O sorriso de Sasuke esmaeceu ligeiramente.

— E para onde você está indo?

— Para onde quer que você esteja disposto a me levar — disse ela.

Isso trouxe de volta o sorriso de Sasuke, que se arrepiou por inteiro.

Abrindo a porta, ele a puxou sem nem sequer lançar um olhar de despedida para as senhoras na varanda.

Seu carro estava estacionado no meio-fio. Abrindo a porta, Sasuke lhe deu um beijo rápido e uma piscadela.

— É melhor você segurar sua auréola, Santa Sakura.

— O Santos e Pecadores acabou — disse ela. — O troféu é seu.

— Esqueça o troféu. Agora eu tenho a Santa! E isso é muito melhor.

O coração de Sakura derreteu com essas palavras. Sasuke a ajudou a entrar no carro, depois se sentou ao volante. Quando o motor rugiu, ele estendeu a mão.

Ele estava certo: aquilo podia ser uma loucura, mas fazia todo o sentido.

— Eu estava certo. Não há perdedores nesta competição.

— Concordo plenamente — disse ela.

— O que foi, Sakura? — perguntou ele, ao ver uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

— Se nós dois somos vencedores, se você só queria terminar com a Santa nos braços...

— Sim... — disse ele.

— Posso ficar com o troféu? — perguntou ela.

Sasuke sorria quando a beijou.

.

.

.

Fim!


End file.
